Rule Of The Fallen
by Darth Muad-dib
Summary: The Xiaolin Dragons begin looking for new Shen Gong Wu only to find Chase and Hannibal plotting against them. Old enemies return while new ones begin a plot that could bring about 10,000 yrs of darkness.
1. Veiled Threat

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

"Ladies and gent's, boy and girls, at this time we here at Exploding Cats R' us are proud to announce the return of our beloved evil dictator for life. Yes folks he's back and still detonating felines as he pleases, but remember he doesn't own Xiaolin Showdown and he did not create it."

A/N;

For those who might not already know, this is the sequel to **Rise of the Fallen** and is intended to be read after; although it can still be enjoyed on it's own. I hope you enjoy the story and please remember to leave a review. Whether you liked it or not let me know; reviews are my reward for writing.

Dramatis Personae

Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin monk)

Master Fung (Xiaolin monk)

Omi (Xiaolin dragon of water)

Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin dragon of wind)

Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin dragon of fire)

Clay Bailey (Xiaolin dragon of earth)

Hannibal Roy Bean (ultimate evil)

Chase Young (prince of darkness)

Alexander Argos (fallen dragon of lightning)

Ayane Von Deprave (fallen dragon of fauna)

Bob "the destroyer" Peterson (fallen dragon of metal)

Lord Mikos Von Deprave (governor of Malintaria)

Victor Von Deprave (heir apparent)

Helena Von Deprave (heiress to Deprave estate)

**Veiled Threat**

By Darth Maud-dib

Light filtered gently through the puffy clouds that drifted in front of the afternoon sun. The mild breeze carried the sounds of birds and other native animals that lived in the mountains surrounding the temple. It was a typical summer day, perfect for surfing or just lying under a tree and relaxing. Yes it was a good day to do nothing, but unfortunately Raimundo and his friends were inside scrubbing the temple floor.

"Man, why do we always get stuck doing this?" Raimundo whined as he picked up his rag and tossed it into a bucket of water.

"Stop complaining," Kimiko chided. "It's your fault anyway."

"How's it my fault?"

"You should know by now not to make fun of Omi's head."

"I really thought it was a casaba melon." Raimundo laughed.

"My head is not a melon!" Omi threw his rag and hit Raimundo in the face. "Besides, scrubbing is an excellent way to build upper body strength; something that Kimiko…"

Raimundo laughed as Kimiko flung her rag at Omi. "I dare you to finish that sentence."

"Something that Kimiko already has," Omi said quietly.

Returning their attention back to the floor they each grabbed their rags and went to work. After about five minutes Raimundo heard the sound of boots and looked over to see Clay walking in with Dojo and a scroll. "Hey, how come you don't have to help?"

Clay laughed then smiled slyly. "'Cause I wasn't goofing off when I was s'pose ta be doing chores."

"There are a hundred lessons that can be learned, if you're willing to be taught." Master Fung entered and glanced around the room.

"Yeah well I'm only getting two, maybe three top's." Raimundo dropped his rag and stepped over towards Master Fung, who smiled then pulled out a jade statue from inside his sleeve.

"Perhaps you need a refresher. If you can…" Master Fung started.

"No, no, that's okay I think I'm getting the other lessons now." Raimundo shivered remembering the last time that happened.

"So what's up?" Kimiko asked.

"A new Shen Gong Wu has revealed itself." Master Fung turned and led them to the vault.

"So what new Wu are we to retrieve?" Omi asked while Master Fung opened the vault.

"Say's here it's the Star of Limbo," Clay replied as he read the scroll.

"So what's it do." Raimundo opened a drawer and pulled out the Lotus Twister.

"It is a most dangerous Shen Gong Wu. It has the ability the remove ones spirit from their body and transport it to limbo," Master Fung explained.

"Its one of three actually," Dojo added. "There should be another Wu activating soon."

"Then let's not dally dilly and make hurry." Omi grabbed the Cannon Blaster.

Kimiko picked the Tangle Web Comb then glanced at Omi. "You mean haste right?"

"That too." Omi and Raimundo stepped passed Clay, who had taken the Lasso Boa Boa, and headed outside with Dojo and Kimiko.

"At least this gets us out of doing chores." Raimundo smiled as Dojo enlarged and they climbed onto his back.

"I assure you they will be here when you return," Master Fung said as they began to fly off.

(-)

Raimundo looked down with a shiver as Dojo descended down into a frosty canyon with snow covered boulders. Once Dojo landed Raimundo and the others hopped off his back and started down a slick path. "Which way is the Wu?"

"According to my swollen tongue, it's this way." Dojo pointed up ahead.

"Let's just find it so we can blow this taco stand." Kimiko shivered then started after Dojo and Clay.

"They have taco's here?" Omi ran after Kimiko.

"It's only a figure of speech." Raimundo followed behind the other monks trying to think warm thoughts when he heard Dojo cry out. He looked up just in time to see the Ying-Ying bird slam Dojo into the side of a rock.

"Well gee if ain't my favorite would be monks." Hannibal jumped off of Ying-Ying and on to a large boulder.

"Mr. Bean, please stand aside or prepare for a most humiliating defeat." Omi pulled out the Cannon Blaster.

"Like ah never heard that before."

"I think it's time to kick bean butt," Kimiko exclaimed as she flipped over the boulder and flung two fireballs at Hannibal. "Judolette flip, fire."

Hannibal leaped to the side then rebounded towards Kimiko. "Moby Morpher!" He used the Wu to shift into Raimundo then punched Kimiko on the ribs.

Raimundo leapt forward with a side kick and caught Hannibal on the side. As he staggered back, Raimundo tried to follow up the attack but Hannibal grabbed him by the shirt, spun, and flung him into Kimiko.

"Cannon Blaster." Raimundo looked up to see Hannibal roll to the left just as Omi shot from the Wu and slam into the side of the canyon.

"Surely y'all can do better," Hannibal mocked. Raimundo and Kimiko climbed to their feet then charged forward. Raimundo sprinted ahead of Kimiko and launched a barrage a punches at Hannibal. He managed to block most of the attack but an uppercut slipped through and carried him right into Kimiko's leaping sidekick.

Raimundo smiled as he watched Hannibal fly right into Clay, who caught him by the collar and slammed him into the frozen wall. "Ya reckon that's good enough for 'em?" Clay stepped over towards the others.

"There's plenty more where that came from," Kimiko exclaimed.

"I'd love to stay but I have a Wu to collect." Hannibal picked up a large boulder and tossed it towards the monks. As Raimundo rolled to the right he saw Hannibal take off down the path.

Sprinting after him, Raimundo ran down the path until they entered a wide space between the canyon walls. He quickly glanced around looking for Hannibal when he spotted the Shen Gong Wu sitting on a ledge about twenty feet over head. "Now where did he go?" He started slowly towards the Wu when a movement caught his eye.

Hannibal punched Raimundo hard on the jaw and knocked him down with a grin. "I'm right here."

"Quit looking like me!" Raimundo swept Hannibal's legs out then tried to punch him, but the attack was blocked. Raimundo tried again but Hannibal kicked him off and scurried to his feet. Before he could attack, Raimundo saw Omi and the other's enter the crevice.

"Any of you notice which Rai is the real one?" Clay asked.

Raimundo opened his mouth to say something but Hannibal stepped forward first. "Can't you tell I'm the real one?"

"What?" Raimundo turned towards Hannibal. "I've had it with your games bean breath."

"And I'm sick of you impersonating me."

"So how do we tell them apart?" Kimiko look from one to the other.

"By asking a question only the real Raimundo would know the answer to," Omi stated. "Raimundo's, when Chase had my dot's who was the first person he shot from a catapult?"

"How the heck would I know?" Raimundo glared at Omi.

"I wasn't even there for that," Hannibal replied.

"Fair enough, then when is Kimiko's birthday?" Omi asked.

"March fourth," Hannibal answered.

"July twentieth?" Raimundo fought the urge to kick Omi. _Great now she's gonna be mad at me. _

"Wrong!" Kimiko's face turned red. "You're both wrong."

"Aha," Omi shouted. "They are both imposters."

"More like the real Rai just don' remember," Clay pointed out. "But that don' help us none."

Before Raimundo could yell in anger, he heard the sound of a flute then a green polar bear came barreling down the path. Clay and the others leapt to the left while Raimundo and Hannibal rolled to the right. The bear ran into the canyon wall and exploded harmlessly.

"What was that?" Hannibal asked as he rose to his feet.

"I think I know." Just as Raimundo stood a purple portal opened a few feet away and Alex, Bob, and Ayane, wearing the Golden Tiger Claws, jumped out.

"What in Sam hill are they doing here?" Clay pulled out the Lasso Boa Boa.

"Ya miss us?" Ayane waved.

"Like a dog misses fleas."

"There's two of the leaf blowers now?" Alex motioned towards Raimundo and Hannibal.

"But which one should we clobber?" Bob asked.

Alex shrugged then pulled out the Thorn of Thunderbolt. "Who cares?" Alex used the Wu to blast Hannibal then lunged after him. Hannibal launched a flurry of punches and kicks but Alex evaded them all then jumped back. "Well who ever you are you're slower than the wind boy."

"Moby Morpher." Hannibal laughed as he reverted back to his original form. "Found me out did ya? And to whom do ah owe the acquaintance?"

"I'm the dragon of lightning, and you appear to be a bean."

"It's Hannibal Roy Bean, your future ruler."

"I heard of ya but I didn't think you'd actually be a bean." Ayane shrugged.

"I don't care if he is a magical fruit; I'm still gonna smash him." Bob rushed forward and threw a massive fist at Hannibal. Hannibal hopped over the strike and hit Bob across the jaw.

Kimiko rushed passed Raimundo. "Tangle Web Comb, fire."

Alex flipped back to avoid the flaming attack then fired a ring of electricity which caught her on the chest.

Raimundo started forward but Ayane cut him off. "You wanna move?"

"Ya wanna make me?" Ayane tried to slash Raimundo with Golden Tiger Claws. He ducked under the slash and stepped towards her but she quickly reversed her attack and smashed her elbow into his check. As Raimundo staggered to the side, Ayane handspringed over his shoulders and subsequently dug her heel's into his back, pulled him down, and kicked him over her. Raimundo smacked face first into the canyon wall then rolled onto his stomach in time to see Clay lasso Ayane in mid air. To his right he spotted Omi leaping for the Star of Limbo.

"Thorn of Thunderbolt." Alex blasted the ledge the Shen Gong Wu sat on before Omi could grab it.

It bounced off a boulder then landed about ten feet away. "Lotus Twister." Raimundo pulled out his Wu then stretched his hand out to grab the star; but just as he reached it, he saw Hannibal land on top of it and Bob had a hand on it.

"Ah challenge you Raimundo, and you, whoever ya are, to a Showdown Trio," Hannibal spat.

"I except," Bob growled.

"Ditto." Raimundo stood but keep his hand on the Wu. "Your Moby Morpher against my Lotus Twister, and whatever Bob has."

"I'll wager the Fist of Tebigong."

"Agreed, first to reach the Star wins." Hannibal glared at Raimundo.

"Let's go, Xiaolin Showdown!"

(-)

The canyon began to shake, and then suddenly it shot into the air. Wall's of ice began to race forward then turned before zigzagging back and forth. Two large pillars of ice shot up above the ice labyrinth, one held the Xiaolin monks and the other the fallen dragons.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the three contestants shouted in unison.

Raimundo, Hannibal, and Bob, each ran into three separate entrances. Ayane could see the Shen Gong Wu floating in the center of the frozen maze. She glanced over and saw Kimiko cheering as Raimundo made his way through. Bob entered a wider portion and started across when the floor gave way. He managed to grab a hold of the edge, but as he did Hannibal bounced off his head and sped ahead.

"You can do it," Ayane shouted as Bob climbed back up. To the left, Raimundo had run into a dead end and was doubling back. Turning to his right he started down another path when the walls started to shift.

"Which way do I go?" Raimundo pondered aloud.

"Down!" Ayane watched as Hannibal struck the floor and cracked the ice beneath Raimundo's feet.

"Enjoy your fall!" Alex started to laugh.

"Lotus Twister." Raimundo stretched his arm and grabbed the edge, then slingshot himself back up into the maze. As he came back down he lashed out with an extended foot and kicked Hannibal square on the chest.

"Way to go partner." Clay jumped up cheering.

Sprinting down a spiraling trail, Bob was about forty feet from the Wu when the wall's shifted again. Ayane felt herself gritting her teeth as all three combatants scurried around trying not to get trapped. She let out a sigh of relief once the walls finally stopped, but she was still worried. The three would be mice had each made it into the chamber with the prize. Hannibal lunged towards it, but to her surprise Bob managed to catch him.

"I'll be taking that." Bob squeeze Hannibal for a moment then flung him aside.

"Alright," Ayane cheered. She felt her smile drop however, as Raimundo darted towards him and leapt forward to kick him. "Behind you!"

Bob turned in time to parry the kick, but as he did, he spun around and delivered a back hand to Raimundo's chest. "Fist of Tebigong." The blow caused Raimundo to drop the Lotus Twister while he flew back and smash through the ice wall. Ayane could see Bob grin as he turned towards the Wu but before he could grab it, Hannibal tripped him.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal grew to Bob's height and sprouted four extra arms. Using two arms, he picked Bob up and pulled away the Fist of Tebigong with a third. With his three free arms he unleashed a flurry of rapid punches to Bob's rib's and subsequently threw him through the hole Raimundo had made. Bob managed to grab a hold of the broken wall and struggled to hold on. Next to him Raimundo had grabbed on to the floor but Ayane could see his grip starting to slip. Nonchalantly, Hannibal trotted over towards the edge with a malicious grin spread across his face. "Well what do we have here? Two strapping young bucks such as yourselves just hanging out together; well I'd hate to interrupt ya, so ah'll just let y'all enjoy your fall. Fist of Tebigong!" Hannibal drove his fist into the ice, splitting the maze in two. As the two warriors fell he strolled over to the star and grabbed it. The instant Hannibal had the Wu the ice walls melted and the floating maze reverted to its original form. Bob sat in front of Alex and Ayane, who had knelt down next to him.

"Ah must say that was far more entertaining than ah'd have hoped." Hannibal shrank as he hopped onto an odd bird's back with the wagered Wu in hand. "We'll have to do it again sometime."

"Whenever you're ready for us to kick your little bean butt." Kimiko helped Raimundo to his feet.

"Why wait?" Alex lunged at Hannibal but he flew out of reach. "I'm more than happy to beat your vegetable hide and take back the Wu."

"Maybe some other time; at the moment ah have a bit of business to take care of." Hannibal started to fly off with a laugh. "It's been a pleasure making your acquaintance."

Ayane watched as Alex glared at the departing bean and pushed back her feeling of concern. "We'll take 'em back next time." She placed her hand on his shoulder to reassure him but he just shrugged her off.

"Whatever."

"Gee, I guess we get stuck with the left over trash," Kimiko said as she moved into an attack stance.

"Later, Golden Tiger Claws." Ayane slashed the air between her and the monks and opened a portal. She waited until Bob and Alex had jumped in then followed. Ayane stepped out of the portal onto the smooth floor of their warehouse hideout. It was eerily quite except for the sound of Bob's boots clanking up the steel stairs.

"Well that was a colossal waste of time," Alex complained.

"At least we got some air," Ayane replied cheerfully.

"And got our butt's handed to us by a bean and the wind bag!" Alex stormed over to a large brown couch that they had stolen and flopped down in the center cushion.

Looking down at him, Ayane could practically smell the despair he tried keep hidden. She tried to push aside her own rising sadness but the more she watched the once brilliant glow Alex had emanated turn into a faint spark, the more she felt herself being pulled into that cold dark place that had swallowed Alex. Ever since their defeat at the hands of Chase Young and the would be Dragons, the trio had lost a piece of themselves. Bob spent most of his time up in his room watching cartoons while Alex just sat on that couch and stared up at the ceiling. At first she figured that all they needed was a little time so Ayane left them alone. Slowly she tried to get Alex to go out, maybe steal a motorcycle or take a Shen Gong Wu, but for two months he refused, until today.

Taking a deep breath Ayane walked over towards Alex and knelt down in front of him. "So what do ya want ta do now?"

Alex glanced down at her with a dead look in his eyes. "Does it really matter anymore?"

"Yes, it does!" A flare of anger rushed through her at the sight his empty eyes and she jumped to her feet. "I'm sorry Rin is gone. I'm hurting too, but you need to move on. She's gone Alex and there's nothing any of us can do about."

"Then what do you want from me?"

"I want the old Alex back. I want the guy who trashed an entire temple simply because he could. You always knew what you wanted and ya never stopped until ya got it. What I want is for you to tell us what we're going to do next!"

"Why, why do I have to decide?" Alex tried to stand but Ayane pushed him back down.

"Because you're the leader; you've always been the leader. You decided to leave the temple and we followed you. You chose ta help Rin and we came with ya. If you jumped of a bridge I'd gladly follow ya with a smile on my face." Ayane looked down at him for a long moment before continuing. "Whatever you decide ta do I'm with ya. So sit and think about what you want and where you're going ta lead us."

(-)

A calm breeze wafted over the temple walls and through the courtyard carrying the hushed whispers of Clay and Kimiko to Omi's ears. Glancing up, he could see the tension in Raimundo's eye's as he struggled to find a solution. Omi had been watching the battle closely and it was clear that Raimundo would be defeated, but he was stubborn. He had lasted longer than Omi had thought and even managed to get a couple of good shots in. Yes Raimundo had fought well, but his opponent was better. He had anticipated almost every move Raimundo would make and countered perfectly. His every action was carefully planned to meet his endgame. Every attack was flawlessly executed; truly the man in front of Raimundo was one of the greatest warriors to ever live.

Raimundo bit his lower lip then finally made his move. "Take that."

A sly smile spread across Omi's face. Instead of defending Raimundo had chosen to attack; it was a bold move, bold but predictable. "Check." He reached down towards the ivory chest set and took Raimundo's queen with his knight.

"What, how?" Raimundo pulled his hair in frustration.

"You did well so far Raimundo, but you will be defeated, and as per our wager, you will acknowledge me as the undisputed king of chest."

"Might as well face it partner, he's got ya beat." Clay looked over Raimundo's shoulder.

"Just be glad you didn't bet a week's chore's like you started too," Kimiko added.

"There's gotta be a way out of this." Raimundo shook his head. Omi glanced up at the night sky and smiled, enjoying his inevitable victory when a slight noise caught his attention. An odd sense of uneasiness began to stir in the pit of his stomach as he searched for the source of the sound.

"Anyone else hear somethin'?" Clay asked.

"I don't hear any… " Kimiko trailed off and then looked over at Clay. "Wait what is that?"

"Almost sounds like propellers," Clay responded. "And they're gettin' closer."

"Must be Jack coming to steal our Wu." Raimundo rose to his feet. "Again."

"I do not believe that is Jack Spicer." Just as Omi stood, a gray helicopter flew over them and landed on the other side of the temple. Seconds after the helicopter had landed Omi took off, sprinting out of the courtyard and through the temple towards the intruders. He rounded a corner spotted seven men in gray suits standing in front of the vault room. One of the men held a cutting laser and cut a hole into the wall big enough for someone to enter. Immediately after finishing the hole, another man kicked the wall in and rushed inside along with one other.

"Who blazes are they?" Clay asked once he and the others had caught up.

"You there, identify yourselves at once or suffer a humiliating defeat."

The nearest of the remaining men turned and glared at Omi. "Take them." The man with the cutting laser quickly took aim and fired at the young monks while the other four men simultaneously extended an electrified baton.

Omi rolled to avoid the laser while the others rushed forward to attack. One of the suited men lashed out with his baton but Omi avoided the attack and countered with a kick. Landing his kick on the man's jaw, he followed with a swift punch but to his surprise the man blocked and countered with one of his own. The sudden attack had caught Omi off guard but he landed on his feet, ready to attack.

From the corner of his eye, Omi saw Kimiko kick the man with the laser cutter, then melted the weapon with her flames. To his right, Clay and Raimundo were holding their own against three of the men. Returning his attention to his own opponent, Omi moved forward and began trading blows with the man. "It's time to end this, Ram Playing Soccer!" He kick the baton from the man's hand while back flipping to avoid a low sweep and then leapt up and head butted him on the forehead. Just as the man fell to the ground, a slight movement caught his attention and caused him to look over see two more men jump out of the helicopter and begin to fire laser's at Raimundo, Clay, and Kimiko, who held up fire shield to protect them.

"Package is secured." The two men who had entered the vault ran out, each holding a large bag and headed for the helicopter. The rest of the men slowly backed towards their ride all the while keeping Kimiko and the others at bay.

"Stop." Omi started forward when he felt a something hard slam into his back followed by a hot pain. He fell to his knees and looked over his shoulder only to see the man he had fought holding his baton. He tried to stand but the man kick Omi hard in the ribs and then followed the last of his comrades into the helicopter.

"You alright dude?" Raimundo ran over to his side as he climbed to his feet.

"I am fine but we must not let them escape," Omi replied.

"What has happened?" Master Fung ran over to the young monks with Dojo on his shoulders.

"We just got ambushed by clowns in suits," Raimundo answered.

"Another raid?" Dojo hopped off of Master Fung's shoulder and entered the vault. "We still haven't gotten back all the Wu Alex took last time."

"Whoever did this obviously knew about us since they went straight for the vault," Kimiko pointed out.

"By why attack us?" Clay scratched his head. "I've never even seen them before."

"These are all good questions but first we must learn who is behind this," Master Fung stated.

Dojo emerged from the vault holding the Changing Chopsticks. "Good news, they missed these."

"Dojo, can you sense the stolen Shen Gong Wu?" Omi asked.

"No, I'm not picking up a thing." Dojo shook his head.

"What can we do then?" Clay asked.

"It is unwise to rush into battle with no knowledge of ones opponent. For now all we can do is wait and see if we can ascertain the identity's of our thieves," Master Fung replied solemnly.

Omi nodded silently and looked over in the direction the men had flown towards. _I will find them and take back what is ours. _

(-)

Standing in the center of the torch lit warehouse, Alex stared up at the offices that they had converted into rooms and took a deep breath. He wished things could be different, wish he could go back to the way things used to be but Ayane was right. Rin was gone and it was time he moved on. Deep down he knew that this was the best thing for every one but he still felt the jaws of doubt clamped firmly around his heart. _Remember what she taught you,_ he chastised himself. _Fear kill's the mind, face it and let it pass through you. _ Taking another deep breath he picked up his backpack, turned, and started for the door.

"Alex?" He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ayane standing on the cat walk. "What are you doing?"

"Ayane." Alex forced himself to turn around and face her. "I, I need to…"

"What's wrong?" Ayane jumped over the cat walk and landed lightly on her feet then stepped in front of him.

_Do not fear._ Alex closed his eyes then opened them slowly. "Wait for me."

"What, what are you talking about?"

"You said you wanted me to be the leader but I'm, I'm not ready to lead. There's something's that I need to do before I can truly lead you, so will you wait for me?"

"You know that I will."

Alex smiled and gently took her hand a kissed it, just as he had when he first met her. "You were right, it's time I started moving forward but I can't do that here, so I'm leaving."

"What!"

"I have to do this." He let go of her hand and slowly backed away. Right now he hated himself. Every instinct in his body told him to rush back to her and comfort her, but in the back of his mind he knew that if he didn't leave now he never would. Closing his eyes Alex turned and headed out into the cold night air leaving Ayane in the warehouse.


	2. Apprentice

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

I do not now nor have I ever owned Xiaolin showdown or its characters, with the exception of the Fallen Dragons. I did not create the show. Now if you'll excuse me, I have a cat tied to a wagon filled with T.N.T whose about to catch a train.

**Chapter Two**

**Apprentice**

A bitter wind swept over the jagged mountain tops and down the narrow path that ran between them. Thick layers of fog obscured practically everything, everything except one mountain. _His_ mountain. The mountain jetted out of the fog like a fang piercing flesh. Although made by a man, the mountain had an eerie supernatural feel to it. Flames danced in twin nooks above the entrance as if the eyes of its master were already focused on the man approaching.

_Someone has a flair for the dramatic._ Alex stood on the ledge to the palace entrance admiring the design. He remembered the last time he was brought here but was unconscious and missed seeing the outside. Shrugging off the intimidating view, Alex strode purposefully towards the front gate, which to his surprise opened just as he reached it. _Guess I'm expected._

Strolling inside, Alex took in the serine atmosphere of Chase's lair. He heard the gate close behind him but purposefully kept walking forward. Surely Chase would make his presence known; all Alex had to do was wait.

"Welcome Alexander."

_Speak of the devil._ Alex looked up and spotted Chase at the top of the long staircase. Dropping his backpack, Alex forced a smile and waved nonchalantly. An image of Chase stabbing Rin in the back flashed in his mind but he quickly pushed it away.

"So what is it I can do for you?" Chase locked his gaze on Alex and snapped his fingers. Almost instantly two tigers leapt from the second floor and began to circle Alex. "Don't tell you came all this way on some half baked notion of revenge."

"I'm not here to fight." Alex smiled and matched his gaze. "Along time ago I left the Xiaolin temple with the intention of becoming the greatest warrior alive, and Lady Rin was going to help me. Course she's gone now and I find myself in need of a mentor."

"So why come to me?"

"They say to be the best you have to learn from the best and you're one of the best warriors of all time. I didn't come to fight you; I'm here to join you."

Chase held his stare for a long moment before finally letting a slight laugh. "How… interesting."

(-)

The sun shined brightly over the clear morning skies. The cool wind rushed over Omi's face as he stared down in wonder from atop Dojo's back. He always enjoyed the view of a city from this high up. Every time he would venture into a large city he would find something new and amazing.

"Please return all trays to their upright position. We'll be landing in New York in just a few minutes," Dojo shouted over his shoulder.

"Sure will be nice seein' Jermaine again," Clay stated from behind Omi.

"I can not wait to hang in with him again." Omi glanced over his shoulder.

"Hang out," Clay corrected.

"Hang out what?" Omi asked puzzled. Three weeks had passed since the men in the suits had attacked the temple and stolen most of the Shen Gong Wu. The only ones that they still had were the Changing Chopsticks, Silver Manta Ray, and the Orb of Tornami, which Omi had left in his room. After weeks of searching and finding nothing, Omi was glad for the chance to unwind, if only for a day. "I am most anxious to demonstrate how much I have improved."

"Your not goin' start competing again are ya?" Clay asked.

"No, no. I am sure he has improved as well." Omi shook his head. "But not as much as me."

Dojo quickly started his descent into the hectic city. Darting between two buildings Dojo landed on the sidewalk right in front the building that Jermaine lived in. Omi found Jermaine sitting on the stairs and quickly hopped off of Dojo to greet his friend.

"Well if it isn't my homey Omi." Jermaine stepped over and embraced Omi, then turned to greet Clay while Dojo reverted to his normal size. "How've you been?"

"I am well, and you?" Omi asked.

"Same old, same old." Jermaine smiled. "Where's Rai and Kimiko?"

"We had some trouble with some suits awhile back so they decided to stay and keep lookin'." Clay shook Jermaine's hand.

"You know, if you guys ever need any help, I'd be glad to give you a hand," Jermaine said.

"Sorry to interrupt the happy reunion but can we get something to eat, I'm starving?" Dojo hoped on Clay's shoulder.

"Hey, there's a nice little pizza shop a couple of blocks down. Lets grab a bit to eat and Omi can catch me up with all his adventures." Jermaine motioned for them to follow.

Following Jermaine down the street, Omi started to explain everything that had happened in the last few months. They had walked about two blocks when Omi heard Dojo cry out from behind them. He turned just in time to see Dojo spasm and fall off of Clay's shoulder. "What is the matter Dojo?"

"Whoa." Dojo shook his head. "We got some Wu activity around here."

"What're we standin' 'round here for?" Clay picked up Dojo. "Which way is it?"

"That way." Dojo pointed down the street.

(-)

"Good huh?" Bob walked over to the small table wearing blue jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Yeah," Ayane replied half heartedly while Bob set two glasses filled with soda on the table and sat. Three weeks had passed since Alex left her standing in the warehouse and for three weeks she couldn't find a single clue as to where he had gone. Even with all of her animal senses she still could not pick up his scent, which only added to her apprehension. If she couldn't track him then it was because he didn't want to be found. In her desperation she had even turned to Jack Spicer hopping he knew something about Alex, but that too had been a waste.

"We'll find him." Bob smiled reassuringly.

"I know we will." She took a sip from her glass as she watched a few cars drive passed. Bob practically had to drag her to New York, claiming that this was the best pizza he ever had. Although she had to admit the pizza was pretty good, and this gave her a chance to wear her new navy blue blouse, camel colored skirt, new sneakers and a backpack filled with Shen Gong Wu. They sat outside on the patio under the warm morning sun enjoying their food when she noticed an odd bird circling over head. She continued to watch the bird until something small jumped off its back and landed right on the table.

"What the heck." Bob pushed away from the table.

"Why hello to you too," Hannibal Bean said with a smile.

"Take a hike." Ayane glared down at the small bean. "We were enjoying our breakfast."

"Well don' let me interrupt ya, ah jus' came ta see how you're doin'."

"Scram." Bob tried to grab Hannibal but he jump out of the way.

"Rumor has it that ya lost your little lightning rod." Hannibal sneered.

Ayane fought back the urge to stab him with a fork. "And where did ya hear that?"

"Jack told me. Seein' as how you all but lost everyone in your crew, why don' ya'll join forces with me. Ah'll show you how a true evil genius works."

"And why should we team up with you?"

"Because soon ah will have everything ah need to rid myself of my enemies. Also, it's usually better bein' the right hand of the devil than in his path."

"That's tempting. Care ta hear my counter offer?" Ayane smile briefly before lashing out with a fork.

Hannibal quickly jumped to avoid the attack and landed on top of his pet bird. "Why don' ya'll think about it for a while. Moby Morpher." Hannibal morphed into Ayane and dropped down in front of her, holding two Shen Gong Wu. He tried to kick her but she back flipped onto the fence that blocked the patio from the street. "Lotus Twister, Fist of Tebigong!" Hannibal's fist shot forward forcing Ayane to roll off the fence. She heard his fist crash into a building across the street and smiled.

"Ya missed," Ayane pointed out.

"If you say so." Hannibal reverted back to normal just as Bob tried to grab him.

"Orb of Tornami."

Ayane turned around just in time to see a stream of water slam into her and knock her back into the pizzeria wall. Quickly wiping her hair from her eye's Ayane climbed to her feet and saw Bob rush towards Omi, Clay, and some other kid. "Lousy little monks." She ran over to her table and slung her backpack over her shoulders then hopped over the fence to join Bob in the street. "You're gonna pay for getting my new clothes wet baldy."

"And here I thought they had leash laws." Clay stood ready to fight.

"Real funny cowboy." Bob cracked his knuckles and stepped forward. "Let's see how funny you are with two broke legs."

"Surrender at once or …" Omi started but a swift kick from Ayane shut him up.

"Or face a humiliating defeat? Don't ya ever get tired of saying that?" Ayane started forward but the new kid cut her off. "And who might you be?"

"Names Jermaine and you should stop now. I don't want to have to fight a girl."

"I understand, ya can just stand there and take a beating then." Ayane lashed out with a quick punch aimed at Jermaine's jaw but to her surprise he dodged it. She followed with a second punch however he managed to grab her arm and throw her over his shoulder.

"I said I didn't want to, not that I wouldn't."

Ayane landed on her feet atop of a parked car and smiled as Bob shoulder blocked Jermaine from behind, knocking him to the ground. Bob then tried to grab him only to receive an uppercut from Jermaine. The blow caused Bob to stagger back while Omi sprinted over and drop kicked him on the face.

"Seismic Kick, earth," Clay exclaimed just as Bob fell back onto the ground. He managed to block Clay's kick but the force of the blow still managed to crack the pavement.

Gathering her chi, Ayane leapt off the car sailing towards Omi. She used Omi's head and hand-springed up and over Jermaine until she finally landed on top of Clay's head. While he struggled to maintain his balance, Ayane pivoted and punted the back of his head. As Clay flew forward his hat fell off and Ayane laughed when she saw Dojo fall out before scurrying behind the tire of a parked car.

Omi and Jermaine jumped over Clay's dazed body and rushed to attack. They had almost reached her when Bob swept Jermaine's legs out while rolling to his feet. Ayane blocked Omi's first kick then ducked under a second. She promptly launched her own attack, stringing together a long chain of kicks and punches, but Omi managed to avoid most of them. Pressing her attack, Ayane slowly backed Omi into the pizzeria window. She threw one last punch hoping to put him through it, except at the last second Omi did a back flip, kicking her just under the chin. She felt a sharp pain shoot through her as her head snapped back and another pain in her back when she finally slammed on to the road.

"Bison Stomping Crane." Omi leapt high above Ayane and shot his heels out, clearly intending to land on her.

"That the best ya got?" Ayane rolled back to avoid Omi's landing then sprang forward. "Cheetah Pounces Mouse."

Omi ducked under the attack, forcing her to roll through. "Donkey Doing Tango."

Cart wheeling out of the way to avoid getting kicked, Ayane then flipped backward. "Frog Dunking Cookies."

Again, Omi dodged then countered with another attack only to have Ayane dodge and counter. They went back and forth, shouting out various attacks or flipping around to avoid one until finally they each jumped back a few feet.

"Not bad baldy," Ayane stated, trying to catch her breath.

"You are a most formidable opponent, for a girl," Omi replied between breaths. After a second Ayane noticed the street was surprisingly quiet and glanced around until she spotted Bob, Clay, and Jermaine starring at them.

"What?" Ayane and Omi asked simultaneously.

"Okay, you two gotta be making that stuff up." Jermaine scratched the back of his head.

"Either way you punks are gonna pay for that sneak attack." Bob turned back towards Clay.

"Hold on now, ya'll attacked us," Clay pointed out.

"Yeah, we saw you use the Fist of Tebigong." Jermaine looked over at Ayane.

Ayane rolled her eye's then return his stare. "And how could I have done that? We don't have the Fist of Tebigong anymore."

"Yo, what kinda game you play?" Jermaine took a step forward but was stopped by Omi.

"No, she is right. They could not have used it because Hannibal won it week's ago." Omi glanced at his friends then back to her.

"Where the heck did that little bean run to?" Ayane looked back towards the patio but couldn't see a sign of him.

Dojo slithered over towards the group holding Clay's hat then jumped onto his shoulder. "Five bucks says he went for the Wu."

"There's a Shen Gong Wu around here?" Ayane asked, realization hitting her like a brick.

"Well butter my backside and call me a biscuit; I think we've been had." Clay put his hat back on.

"Which way to the Wu?" Ayane asked. "No way I'm letting him get away with playing us."

"It should be right on the other side of that building." Dojo pointed down the street.

Ayane hurriedly turned and sprinted in the direction Dojo had pointed. Faintly aware of the other's following behind her; she darted into a narrow alley hurtling over the occasional trash can. Exiting the alley, Ayane darted through the busy street until she reached Central Park. As she entered the serine park she began to feel a familiar presence. _Alex._ She felt a broad smile spread across her lips as she raced closer to center of the park. It was Alex, she was sure of it. She didn't know why he was here or even care how he got to New York in the first place. All that mattered now was that she had found him.

Bursting out of the trees Ayane came to a stop and let out a laugh. Stand about thirty feet away Alex stood with his arms across his chest. He was wearing black pants, with a sleeveless black shirt, and white athletic tape wrapped around both hands up to the middle of his forearms. She started to call out to him but her voice got caught in her throat. Standing next to Alex was Chase Young and about half way between Alex and herself, Hannibal stood about six feet tall.

"What going on here?" Jermaine asked once he and the others finally caught up.

"Well, it looks as if we have some company." Chase smiled as he glanced over the group.

"Alex what are ya doing with Chase?" Ayane felt a torrent of emotion wash over her. The joy she had felt a moment ago was replaced with the same dread that had swallowed her when he first left. She noticed Alex glancing at her but he quickly looked away.

"We got Wu dead ahead." Dojo pointed to the tree behind Chase while jumping to the ground. Sitting at the base of tree was an azure orb with the out line of a star on opposite ends. "Look's like the Dimensional Orb. You can't let Hannibal get his hands on it. If he combines that with the Star of Limbo and the third Wu then we're in big trouble."

"Surrender the Shen Gong Wu at once." Omi glared at Chase.

Hannibal laughed and turned to the side so he could see both parties. "Ah'm afraid ah have planes for that Wu; so the only one who's going to take it is me!"

"Sorry, but if any of you want the orb you're gonna have to go through me." Alex took a few steps forward, stuck his hand up and out with his palm towards the sky. Just as a crackle of energy ran up his arm, Alex's hand twitched and a bolt of lightning shot from the sky, nearly incinerating Hannibal who had barely avoided the assault.

As if on cue, everyone made a b-line towards the Wu leaving Ayane to stand by herself. Bob and Clay rushed Hannibal and quickly began to attack the overgrown bean. Jermaine and Omi leapt over to Chase, each taking an opposite side. She found Alex standing by the Wu, carefully watching the battle unfold. She kept her gaze on Alex as she slowly walked in the direction he stood. No matter what was going on she had to talk to him.

Bob lunged at Hannibal but he spun to the left and slapped bob on the back with an overgrown arm, sending him crashing to the ground. Hannibal immediately began to assail Clay and slowly forced him back.

"Loins Talon." Ayane's fingers began to glow green as she sprang forward and lashed out at Hannibal, who jumped back to avoid the attack.

"Thank for the assist." Clay nodded.

"Get outta my way!" Ayane lashed out at Clay, her glowing fingers slashing his shirt as he narrowly avoid being cut by her talons. She hastily heel kicked him on his jaw then sped passed.

Up ahead, Omi threw punch after punch but Chase easily blocked them all. Omi went for a high sidekick however Chase caught his leg and threw him into Jermaine. Hopping over the two fallen warriors Ayane had almost reached Alex when Hannibal landed in front of her and started to fight Chase, forcing her to stop.

"We must get the Shen Gong Wu." Omi climbed to his feet along with Jermaine. "I shall deal with Alex while you get the Dimensional Orb."

"You got it." Jermaine nodded then started forward.

"You want this?" Alex motioned towards the Wu. "You gotta earn it." He dashed at Jermaine and threw a swift hook to the ribs followed by an uppercut which knocked him down.

"Orb of Tornami." Omi held out his signature Wu and a large stream of water jetted out. Alex rolled to his right, avoiding the stream however, Jermaine tackled him from behind. Alex quickly threw an elbow, catching Jermaine on the temple and rolled free. Just as he got back to his feet, Omi jumped forward and landed a harsh blow to the ribs. "Monkey strike."

"Back off chrome dome." Ayane dropkicked Omi on the side of his head and then hurried over to where Alex had landed. "Are you okay?" She reached for his shoulder only to have it shocked away.

"Stay back!" Alex climbed to his feet.

"What's going on? Why are ya doing this?" Behind Alex, Ayane could see Jermaine pick up the Shen Gong Wu, and then head over to Omi.

"Isn't it obvious?" Chase asked. He threw one last, low kick at Hannibal before jumping back and landing next to Alex.

"I've decided to go with Chase," Alex stated plainly.

Ayane shook her head in disbelief, trying to clear her head. "Why would you go with him?"

"I wanted to be the strongest warrior alive so becoming Chase's new apprentice seemed like the best way to get what I want."

"Under my tutelage young Alexander may become just as strong as me; and with him at my side there will be no one to stop me from ruling this world," Chase laughed before turning away. "Come, I think we've finished here."

Ayane watched, dumbfounded as Chase and Alex walked off into the park. Dojo flew passed her with clay on his back and picked up Omi and Jermaine before taking off into the city. Glancing around, she noticed that Hannibal had snuck off again and saw Bob headed towards her.

"You okay?" Bob asked.

"I, I can't believe he joined Chase." Ayane look over at Bob.

"I didn't wanna believe that he'd really left us, but…"

Staring at Bob caused something inside of Ayane to change. She was confused, despondent but slowly she felt those feelings turning into anger. "But nothing," she snapped. Reaching into her backpack, she pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws and opened a portal. "That wasn't Alex; not the Alex we know. The Alex I know relishes the chance to fight, he lives for it, but the whole time he was here I never saw him smile, not even a smirk. I don't know what Chase has done to him but I'm going to find out. I'm going to find Alex and set him free."

"You know I'm with you, but… what if he doesn't want our help?"

Ayane swallowed hard forcing her voice to stay steady. "If he really has turned against everything Rin taught us, then I'll find him and set him _free_, one way or another."

(-)

A ghastly light washed over the lonesome temple as the full moon began its slow climb through the night sky. Chase Young walked briskly down the long path that lead to the temple run by his former comrade. After the battle in the park, he had spent most of the day trying to find information about the Dimensional Orb. Questioning Wuya had gained him nothing except another rant about how he should be out getting her more Shen Gong Wu. As annoying as she was, he was beginning to think that she may have had a point. Hannibal had shown an unusual amount of interest in that particular Wu. At the time, Chase was content with just stopping Hannibal from getting it but now something in the back of his mind kept nagging him.

"Are you even listening to me?" He was dragged out of his thoughts by Wuya, who had finally stop complaining and stared at him.

"I'm trying not to." Chase stopped and turned to face her. A few steps behind her Alex stopped and glanced at Wuya.

"Well I was just wondering why we were walking to Monk Guan's temple?" Wuya stepped up to Chase and leaned on his arm. "Are we going to crush him and take his Wu?"

"If you don't know, don't guess." Chase let out a disappointed sigh then pushed her away. "We are here because you can not remember anything about the Dimensional Orb."

"There are thousands of Shen Gong Wu; surely you can't expect me to remember them all?"

"I'm a little curious as ta why we're here myself. We didn't really try to stop the monks from taking it earlier, so I can't imagine that you care that much," Alex said.

Chase looked over at Alex. "Usually I don't but since Hannibal seemed so interested I thought it be might wise to learn what it does. Fifteen hundred years ago Dashi had a scroll with some of the more dangerous Shen Gong Wu listed on it. I have since acquired a portion of that scroll…"

"…But Master Monk Guan has the other piece," Alex finished for him.

"Precisely." Chase nodded before looking back at Wuya. "You will sneak around and find the scroll while we keep Guan busy."

"I don't see why we can't just crush him and take the Wu while we're here," Wuya muttered under her breath.

"Because _I_ said so," Chase snapped. He then turned and motioned for Alex to follow as he resumed walking up the path. _She was so much less annoying when she was a disembodied floating ghost. _ Once he reached the front gate he kicked the large doors open and strolled inside with Alex right behind him. About thirty feet in front of them stood a large group of monks, wearing white robes, and armed with bamboo staffs. Chase simply smirked at the feeble defense and glanced over at Alex. "Take care of them."

"My pleasure." Chase watched while Alex rushed into the center of the monks and began to elegantly dispatch them one by one. A slight smile spread across Chase's face as Alex willingly obeyed him. He knew that Alex had some hidden reason for joining him, but then he also knew what was done to him as a child. He knew exactly what was intended for him before he was taken to the Xiaolin temple all those years ago. So he was willing to allow Alex to play his game, and little by little Chase would coerce him into fully committing to him.

"Enough!"

Glancing over, Chase spotted Master Monk Guan moving towards the battered monks holding the Spear of Guan. Alex lashed out with a string of swift kicks but Guan evaded them all. The Tai Chi master twirled his spear, hitting Alex on the chin, and subsequently thrust his leg straight out onto Alex's the chest. As he stumbled back, Monk Guan planted his spear into the ground and used it to hurl himself forward and kicked Alex hard enough to send him flying back. Just as he hit the ground, Alex rolled through the fall, pushing off the ground with his hands and landed next to chase.

Guan twirled his spear around his neck then stood ready to attack. "Why have you attacked my temple?"

"Because I really don't like monks that much." Alex took a step forward but Chase held out his hand to stop him.

"Is this how you greet an old friend?" Chase mocked. "It's been ages since last we met; you could at least offer some tea."

"And why is it that you have joined Chase Young?" Guan glanced at Alex.

"Why not," Alex responded. "I help him take over the world and he helps me become stronger."

"And you really believe Chase is the answer?"

"What do you think?" Alex held a sarcastic tone in his voice.

"I think you are still searching for something to believe in. I think that you have lost the one guiding light you had and in your grief have turned to one who will simply use you for his own gain." Guan paused for a moment. "I think you are fooling yourself into believing your destiny lies with Chase; and I think that in time you could learn to find what you are looking for here with me."

"Really, you think you have more to offer him than I?" Chase laughed. A movement in the shadows caught his attention. He glanced over and saw Wuya holding a tattered scroll and summoning one of her stone golems. "It was the Xiaolin who destroyed his home and murdered his parents. So between the two of us I'd say I'm the better choice." Chase nodded and smiled as Wuya unleashed her golem. He then motioned for Alex to follow as he turned and strolled out of temple.

"We're not going to crush him?" Wuya asked once she reached Chase and handed him the scroll.

"No." Chase rolled his eyes. They had just reached the doors when the sound of stone crumbling reached his ears.

"Remember Alexander, a warrior is only truly strong when he has something true to be strong for," Guan called out from behind.

Chase noticed Alex hesitate slightly at the monks last words, but he quickly caught up to Chase and fell in line behind him.

(-)

A young man in his mid twenties stared out at the glowing city while sipping some wine from his crystal glass. He wore a white Italian suit with a black tie and shirt. Taking another sip of wine, he smiled, admiring how the city lights reflected off of the water that surrounded his luxurious yacht. The sound of foot steps caused him to turn just as a man in a gray suit entered his well furbished cabin.

"Sir, I have the report you asked for."

Walking across the hardwood floor the man in white sat behind a large mahogany desk and took a beige folder from his subordinate. "I trust you have good news."

"We have finished cataloging the items procured by the opts team and have currently identify several; however we have yet to ascertain how they work."

The man in white nodded. "Magic is never an exact science. Given the difficulty in which these Shen Gong Wu were obtained, I expect there to be a certain learning curve. Have you located the rest?"

"Not yet sir. It seems that the Intel we have is incomplete, as is the case with the file. We know that the monks are gathering the Shen Gong Wu, and that they appear to have supernatural powers. We've also learned that there are a number of factions competing with the monks for the items, but we've yet to learn who and where they are."

Sitting his glass down, the man in white leaned forward on his desk. "I do not like so many variables in my operations. You are to make finding these factions your top priority. I want to know who these people are and if possible I want you to bring me a monk to help fill in the caps." He nodded and waited for his subordinate to leave before turning his chair towards the window.

Ever since he had learned of these mystical Shen Gong Wu he became surprisingly anxious. He had spent weeks trying to find any information about them only to find ancient tales of warrior monks battling stone golems and ancient witches. Now that he was here, gathering such powerful objects, he was even more excited. Soon, very soon he would take what he needed and make their power his, as was his birth right. All he had to do was wait just a little bit longer. Just long enough to clear the only thing left on his path to unimaginable glory, the Xiaolin Monks.


	3. Surprise

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

Come one come all, gather 'round and listen to what I have to say. Let it be known to those near and far that I did not create Xiaolin Showdown, okay.

I do not own it nor do its characters belong to me. Except of course for the Fallen Dragons; they be mine don't you see.

Now to free the little kitty and loose him in the maze of doom. Out witting snare and trap alike he reached the end; what a pity, for that poor kitty went ka-boom.

**Chapter Three**

**Surprise**

"You are progressing nicely, but you still waste too much energy." Chase paced around the large training room, watching every move Alex made as he fought one of his enslaved warriors. "Your attacks should be swift and merciless, finishing your opponents in as little time as possible." Since Chase had started training Alex, he began to notice his tendency to toy with his opponents before finishing them. It was a habit that Chase would some day encourage but for now it was one that needed to be quelled.

"Why are you wasting your time with him?" Wuya asked quietly from the corner of the room.

"Because he has the potential to become a most powerful Xiaolin Dragon," Chase replied.

"Does this mean you've finally given up on Omi?"

"Hardly. I still intend to bring Omi over to the dark side, but for now I will focus on Alex. He may not have as much raw potential as Omi but he'll make a nice second." Chase returned his attention to Alex and watched his apprentice effortlessly avoid a high roundhouse. The warrior charged forward and went for a low kick only to have his foot stomped on by Alex, followed by a harsh punch to the face. Snapping his fingers, Chase walked over to Alex. "Enough."

"Why, I can keep going." Alex turned and faced Chase while the warrior reverted back into his animal form and slinked away.

"The mind may be willing but the body needs rest, and we have been training for most of the day. Now go and meditate on what I have taught you." Chase waited until Alex had departed and then glanced back at Wuya. "Have you learned anything new about the Dimensional Orb?"

"Not much, but then I never could read Dashi's hand writing." Wuya shrugged. "All I know is that the Orb is one of three Shen Gong Wu."

"I had hopped to spare myself the headache of reading Dashi's writing; nevertheless it appears that I have little choice." Chase spent the next half hour talking to Wuya and asking about what she knew of the three Shen Gong Wu. Finally, after listening to her droll on about how she needed her full power to learn anything, he decided to stop procrastinating and read the scroll himself. He eventually made his way through the citadel and down to his library. He pushed open the large double doors and found Alex sitting on one of the wooden stool's reading an ancient tome. "I'm surprised to find you here."

Alex glanced up at Chase. "I just figured that I'd train my mind while my body rest. You got a lot of ancient spells locked away in here; and if I ever wanna become as powerful as you, I'd better start learning some of this now."

"I admire your dedication however you are still far from becoming a practicing sorcerer." Chase laughed as he walked over to a tall bookshelf and retrieved the scroll he needed. "Don't stay up too late, tomorrow may prove to be very interesting."

(-)

The morning sun shined brightly over head dissipating the early gloom. Flying through the last of the morning clouds the Silver Manta Ray sped over a vast sea of vegetation. Sitting in the passenger's seat, Kimiko looked down at her laptop checking their position. "It's over to the left."

"I heard you the first time," Raimundo grumbled as he adjusted course. "Are you sure that thing's accurate?"

"As sure as I can be considering where I got it from." Kimiko shrugged. With Dojo and the others off visiting Jermaine, she and Raimundo were left without a way to find the Shen Gong Wu if any became active. So she decided to _borrow_ an idea from Jack Spicer and copied his Wu detector. For the most part it seemed to work, although clearly not as precise as Dojo. "Just be glad Omi left the Silver Manta Ray in his room or we'd be walking. I think we're close to it now."

With a nod Raimundo began his decent and landed the mystical transport in a large grass field. "So what Wu are after this time?"

Kimiko reached under her seat and pulled out the scroll of Shen Gong Wu. "Says here it's the Scepter of the Limbo Orb; it allows the user to summon a spirit or person from anywhere."

"That's not so bad." Raimundo smiled as he opened the hatch and climbed out.

"_However_, when combined with the Star of limbo and the Dimensional Orb it'll let the user separate every living thing in this dimension and banish them to limbo."

"That's a bad thing right?"

"Yeah." Kimiko set the scroll down and hopped out. She then pulled out the Changing Chopsticks, shrank the Manta Ray, and put it into her pocket. They began to make their way through the knee high grass keeping an eye out for the Shen Gong Wu. She slowly headed towards the tree line, gradually feeling along the ground but only found rocks.

"Find it yet?" Raimundo asked from across the field after about five minutes.

"Does it look like I found it?" Kimiko stood so she could glare at Raimundo. "You find anything?"

"Oh yeah," Raimundo laughed as held up an old worn boot in one hand and a book in the other. "I found a boot, a tire, a shopping cart, and a book of clichés."

Kimiko snickered as he threw the boot over his shoulder and started thumbing through the book. "Get back to work Rai, I don't wanna be out here all night…" Just as she started forward something caught her foot, causing her to fall. She looked down to see what it was that had tripped her and spotted the golden scepter. Quickly picking up the Wu, she climbed to her feet and glanced around for Raimundo. "Hey I got it."

"Way to go girl," Raimundo said from behind her.

Kimiko spun around surprised to find him all the way over here. "How did you get over here?"

"I walk quietly." Raimundo smiled. "Is that it? Let me see."

"Hey Kimiko, that's not me!" She looked back towards the center of the field and saw another Raimundo flying at them. The second Raimundo tackled the first and punched him on the jaw before the first could kick him off.

"Not this again." Kimiko jumped back while both Raimundo's climbed to their feet. Holding the Wu in her left hand, she pointed her right hand at the two Raimundo's and formed a fireball. "Now which one do I blast?"

"He's the fake." One Raimundo pointed at the other.

"Look, the only way to be sure is to blast both of us." The other Raimundo held his hand to the sides. Looking from one to the other, Kimiko aimed her palm at the one who had spoke first and fired. The fireball hit him square on the chest, and knocked him down.

"Nice choice." The standing Raimundo sneered then snatched the scepter from her hand and swept her legs. "Moby Morpher. My thanks for finding the Wu for me; it might have taken hours ta find by my lonesome self." Hannibal shifted into a large version of himself with thick muscled arms and legs, and three large claws for hands. He launched one clawed hand, aimed at her head, but she managed to block the strike and countered with a harsh kick. Just as her kick found its mark, Raimundo side kicked Hannibal from behind knocking him down.

"Thanks for burning my favorite sweatshirt." Raimundo patted out the last flames on his charred chest.

"Sorry, I thought that only the real you would say to blast both."

"Live and learn." Raimundo shrugged as Hannibal climbed to his feet.

Kimiko smiled and then rushed forward launching a barrage of punches at Hannibal. Continuing her attack, Kimiko felt Raimundo moving closer and joined her advance. Having fought with Alex and Ayane so many times had forced Kimiko and Raimundo to learn each others moves, to sense each others attacks and move accordingly. Seeing that Hannibal was beginning to see a pattern in their attack, they quickly increased their speed. Hannibal would block a kick from Raimundo only to get punched by Kimiko. Finally Raimundo gathered his chi a thrust his palm into Hannibal's gut, pushing him back with blast of wind. While Hannibal slid backwards, Kimiko hit him with a flaming sidekick.

"What's the matter bean breath, run out of gas already?" Raimundo asked playfully.

"He's just sore 'cause we're kicking his bean butt." Kimiko smirked.

"Ah assure ya ah have not yet begun to fight! Star of Limbo." Hannibal charged forward with the star in hand but a laser bolt to the chest sent him flying back. Following the source of the laser Kimiko found five men in gray suits rushing towards them and several more climbing out of a helicopter.

"Where'd they come from?" Kimiko had been so focused on the fight with Hannibal that she didn't hear the armed men approaching in the helicopter. Before Raimundo could answer another laser whizzed passed her, forcing her to roll to the side while he leapt high above and land by the men. Raimundo began to kick or punch anyone in range as he tried to break the group apart.

Following his lead, Kimiko charged at the men and kicked the first one she reached. She managed to take out two of the men before they started to regroup and switched their laser riffles for stun batons. In the flurry of kicks and electrified sticks, Kimiko noticed that one of the men had taken the Scepter of the Limbo Orb in addition to the Star of Limbo, and was headed for the helicopter. A near miss from a baton returned her attention to her opponents in time to see one aiming his riffle at her. She hastily back flipped out of the way then ducked beneath the tall grass. To her right she spotted Raimundo diving for cover as a barrage of lasers allowed the last of the men to board their transport and take off.

Rising to her feet, Kimiko ran over to Raimundo and helped him to his feet. "You okay?"

"Fine I guess." Raimundo dusted himself off. "I'm really getting sick of those guys; and who are they anyway?"

"Whoever they are, they took the Wu and I'm not going to let them get away with shooting at me." Kimiko reached into her pocked and pulled out her Silver Manta Ray. She then used the Changing Chopsticks to revert it back to its normal size and climbed in followed by Raimundo.

"You know your not suppose to fly when your angry?" Raimundo strapped himself into the passenger's seat.

"Shut up and hold on." Kimiko promptly closed the hatch and hit the throttle, taking off after the helicopter.

(-)

Tracking the helicopter, Kimiko was surprised to find herself back in china. The men in suits landed by a three story building that was next to the pier that housed many expensive looking yachts. While the men began to climb out, Kimiko flew the Silver Manta Ray passed the building and landed behind a large warehouse. She and Raimundo quickly climbed out of the transport, reduced it to its smaller form and pocketed it.

"Now we know where these guys have been hiding." Kimiko followed Raimundo around the warehouse as they carefully made their way to the building. Ducking behind a stack of wooden crates to avoid getting spotted by passing men, they reached the helicopter and found that it was empty.

"Let's see if we can get inside." Raimundo motion towards the building then sprinted across the open lot until he reached the side. Peaking around the crates, she checked to see if it was clear before hurrying over to join him. Walking around the outside of the building, they found a fire escape and hastily climbed up to the third floor. Raimundo tried to open the door in front of him but it wouldn't budge. "Locked."

Kimiko smiled and pushed him aside. Pointing her index finger at the door she shot a small flame into the lock, melting it easily. "Unlocked." She gently pushed the door open and stepped into a large room filled with crates, paintings, and boat equipment waiting to be used or shipped. The duo quietly worked their way through until they reached a balcony that over looked a large room on the second floor. The room was fairly empty except for two armed men standing by the door and a man in a white suit, who was holding the Scepter of the Limbo Orb and the Star of Limbo.

"Look," Raimundo whispered. Following his gaze Kimiko was shocked to find Jack Spicer and Master Monk Guan tied to the far wall.

"Welcome gentlemen, I trust you have been made comfortable." The man in white smiled and spoke with an odd accent that almost sounded Romanian.

"This is no way to treat an evil boy genius," Jack complained.

"Who are you and why have you brought us here?" Master Monk Guan glared at the man.

"I am Victor Von Deprave, and you are here because I am very curious about these Shen Gong Wu."

"I will divulge nothing to the likes of you," Master Monk Guan replied defiantly.

"Whether your stay is comfortable or not is entirely up to you Master Monk, but you will tell me everything about these." Victor held up the scepter. "There is a man in my employ who is rather adept at the old ways of torture."

"Whoa, hold on now Vic. Can I call you Vic?" Jack asked.

"No."

"Well Vic, there's really no need for torture, I'll tell you everything I know if you let me go." Jack tried to put up an air of confidence.

"Cowardly little twerp" Kimiko mumbled softly resisting the urge to light his coat on fire.

"Go on." Victor nodded.

"Well it all started about fifteen hundred years ago when some monk trap a…" Jack stared but a back hand from Victor cut him off.

"The relevant part." Victor shook the Wu angrily. "How do I make these work?"

"Okay, okay, just don't do me ugly," Jack shrieked in a girly voice. "All you gotta do is say the name of the Wu to active it."

"What is the name of this one?" Victor demanded.

"How should I know?" Jack shrugged.

"Tell me now." Victor glared at Jack and then at Monk Guan but received no response. "Have your way. Fetch the good doctor!"

One of the men started to open the door but another man in a suit crashed into it followed by shouting and laser fire. He opened the door and looked around before turning back to face Victor. "Sir, we're under attack."

"Take care of it." Victor ordered. The two men hurried out of the room firing their weapons. Victor watched from the door way for a moment then exited the room slamming the door closed behind him.

"Ya mess with the wrong bean when ya cross Hannibal Roy Bean!" The sound of Hannibal's voice could be heard over the smashing crates and laser fire.

"Gee, I guess he's a little ticked off." Kimiko jumped down into the room below followed by Raimundo and rushed over to Master Monk Guan. "How did they manage to grab you?"

"They attacked late last night and caught me off guard," Guan explained while Kimiko untied his ropes. "While they are distracted we must take back the Shen Gong Wu. I saw them in an office about five doors down."

"I'm on it." Raimundo nodded then hurried out of the room.

"Kimiko, you and I shall retrieve the one's Victor has."

"Right," Kimiko agreed.

"What about me?" Jack squirmed around trying to get free.

"Fine." Kimiko let out an annoyed sigh then set the ropes holding Jack on fire. Leaving Jack, Kimiko followed Master Monk Guan out of the room and spotted Victor running across the room avoiding an arrant laser blast or Hannibal's attacks. A near miss caused Victor to stumble and drop the Star of Limbo. Not noticing the fallen Wu, he hurried out of the building with the scepter still in hand.

Jumping down to the first floor, Kimiko and Guan began to fight off the men in suits while making their way towards the Wu. She had just about reached it when an explosion blew a hole in the far wall and knocked her back a few feet. Shaking her head, she looked up and saw Hannibal reaching for the Wu but before he could grab it Master Monk Guan kick him out of the way.

"Ah'll be takin' that if you don't mind." Hannibal lunged at Guan but a lightning bolt slammed into his chest and sent him crashing into a stack crates.

"We mind." Kimiko looked over and noticed Alex and Chase walking through the hole.

"Why are you here, Chase?" Master Monk Guan took up a defensive position.

"The same reason you are here, old friend." Chase smirked as he rushed forward and greeted Guan with a series of attacks.

"What are you doing with Chase?" Kimiko asked while watching Alex work his way through the remaining men.

"Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Alex tried to punch Kimiko but she jumped to the side and threw a fireball at him. He quickly rolled in her direction and came to his feet just as she landed. She glared at Alex for a moment then noticed the Star of Limbo sat right between them. Quickly reaching out for the star she grabbed it just as he noticed and did the same. Immediately after they touched the Wu a boot from Chase and Guan slammed on to it.

"I challenge you and Chase to a tornado tag showdown." Kimiko looked from Alex to Chase.

"I accept your challenge," Chase replied calmly.

"We'll wager the Thorn of Thunderbolt." Alex pulled out his Wu.

"We'll wager the Changing Chopsticks," Kimiko stated.

"The first to fall to the ground loses," Guan added.

The roof and walls of the building blew apart while the floor and all of the crates shot into the air. Some of the crates began to float above the floor while others spun in place or whizzed around. To the side of the arena floated two crates, one held Raimundo while the other held Hannibal and Jack. Kimiko found herself standing on a revolving crate that circled the arena. She spotted Alex on a similar crate on the opposite side of her while Chase stood high above her, and Master Monk Guan was below Alex.

"Gong Yi Tanpai!" the four contestants shouted in unison. Hearing a loud roar, Kimiko looked up to see Chase falling down towards her in his dragon form. She quickly leapt to the next crate then up one crate but Chase easily followed her and smashed the wooden box she stood on. She landed hard on her back before popping up to her feet. Chase again followed her down, this time aiming a kick at her chest. Ducking under the attack she waited until he landed on the edge of the box then kicked him over to the next one. She leaped after him fist first but he managed to turn and block. Continuing her attack she went for a high kick and was again blocked by Chase, but this time she was ready for it. Using Chase's arm as a step she flipped back and up on to a crate above him and smiled.

"You don't really think your martial arts skill can defeat me?" Chase asked.

"Maybe not but I'm not trying. I just needed time to light the crate on fire." Kimiko nodded towards the bottom of the crate as it burst in flames. The box started to crumble but before it did, Chase jumped onto another crate. Moving to the edge of her crate, she threw a stream of fire at Chase forcing him to another box. She continued throwing wave after wave of fire as Chase leaped from one box to another. Finally after a few moments Chase stopped and sneered at her before pointing to her left. Glancing over she spotted a wooden crate speeding towards her, but before she could leap off, it crashed into her.

Barely hanging on, Kimiko climbed on to the orbiting box as it carried her away from Chase. She could faintly hear Raimundo cheering her on while Jack cheered for his evil hero. Towards the center of the arena she saw Master Monk Guan smashing crate after crate, forcing Alex more and more towards a cluster of flying boxes.

"You do not need to do this." Monk Guan followed Alex unto a large crate.

"So you've been saying." Alex sprang forward with a series of rapid kicks. "But why should I join you?"

"I see it in your eyes. You are not happy being in the shadow of Chase Young." Guan caught one of Alex's legs and threw him into another crate. "Join me and I can help reach your full potential."

"He's already found a master." Chase crashed through the crate Master Monk Guan stood on causing both to fall to the next one. Immediately after his foot hit the box Guan flipped over to the next one. He waited for Chase to jump after him before springing forward and smashing his fist onto Chase's jaw. From above, Alex moved to the corner of his box and aimed the Thorn of Thunderbolt at the dueling warriors.

Kimiko leapt onto another crate and pulled out her wagered Wu. "Changing Chopsticks." She shrank the box Alex stood on and laughed as he fell onto another one, dropping his Shen Gong Wu. She speedily made her way over to where Alex had fallen and hit him with a side kick just as he got back to his feet. He again fell onto a large crate but popped back up to his feet once she joined him on the box.

"You're gonna pay for that." Alex shot forward, aiming a punch at Kimiko's face. She managed to block the blow then evaded a knee to gut and flipped behind him. She smiled as she landed and turned to deliver a fireball to the back of his head, but a harsh kick to the ribs ended that idea. "Call the Lightning." He held up his hand, palm towards the sky, and an instant later a bolt of lightning struck the crate she was kicked onto. He glared at her for a moment preparing to summon another bolt when Chase and Master Monk Guan fell onto the crate forcing Alex to jump onto another one.

"Why are you so interested in the boy?" Chase launched another assault.

"Because he reminds me of ourselves when we were his age." Guan blocked a strike from Chase then hit him with a roundhouse kick, knocking him off the crate. "And I will not see him twisted into something he's not, as you were."

Chase bounce off of a spiraling crate before landing on a low one well below Guan. "I will shape him into whatever I see fit. His power will become mine and with it I will claim my rightful place as the supreme martial artist and ruler of the world."

"You are mistaken," Master Monk Guan stated plainly.

"And why is that?"

"Alex is taking his first steps back into a world with light. He has chosen a path he wishes to follow and will not be bent to your will." Monk Guan stared down at Chase and smiled. "Also out of the two of us, I am not the one about to be struck by lightning."

_What?_ Kimiko looked over and to her surprise saw Alex grinning at Chase.

"Like hell I'm gonna be used by you. Call the Lightning!" Alex summoned another bolt and blasted Chase on the chest knocking him off the crates. Clearly surprised, Chase skidded off a crate before landing on his feet on the ground.

In a bright flash the building returned to normal and Kimiko found herself holding all of the wagered Wu. "What just happened?"

"That was certainly unexpected." Hannibal jumped on the Ying-Ying birds back and flew away.

"Ha, Chase just got totally owned," Jack laughed as he activated his helibot and flew over. "But if you need another sidekick I'd be happy to take the job."

"Silence insect." Chase changed back to his normal form and glared at Alex. "You are playing a dangerous game."

"Yeah well I got real sick of taking your orders." Alex smiled.

"Enjoy your victory while it last." Chase turned and walked out followed by Jack. "I promise you this is far from over."

"Bite me," Alex spat before turning to Master Monk Guan. "Did you really mean it when you said you can help me?"

"I did, if you are willing to learn." Guan nodded.

(-)

Victor stood on the deck of his yacht and angrily watched the monks fly away in a silver transport. He had been so close to learning about the Shen Gong Wu, but now with the building in ruins his hopes of gaining their power had gone. He had lost everything thanks to those monks and their enemies; well not quite everything. He still had the scepter, and now he knew the extent of their power. He saw what had happened to the building and powers the combatants wielded. _I'll make that power mine._

"Your order's sir?"

Victor turned to face the man behind him. "Salvage what you can then prepare to leave. I want to be on our way home by sunset."

"Yes sir."

Leaving the man on the deck, Victor headed inside and made his way to his cabin. It may take a while but eventually he would find a way to take the power of the Shen Gong Wu and eliminate the monks. Nothing was going to stop him; after all, it was his birthright.

(-)

A tranquil breeze blew through the trees that surrounded the Xiaolin temple adding to the peaceful picture Omi saw as Dojo began his decent. As much as Omi had enjoyed staying with Jermaine, he was glad to be back home.

"Home sweet home," Clay said once Dojo landed in the courtyard and shrank to his normal size.

"Where is every body?" Omi glanced around then headed inside. As they made their way inside Omi began to hear the sound of Raimundo yelling. Quickly following the shouts into the dinning room Omi found Kimiko, Master Fung, and Master Monk Guan standing near the door. "What's going on?"

"You gotta see for yourself," Kimiko replied.

Puzzled, Omi stepped over to her side and noticed Raimundo glaring at… Alex? "We are under attack?"

"Not quite, Omi." Master Fung looked down at him before nodding to Clay and Dojo.

"That's my egg roll sparky." Raimundo slammed his fist on the table.

"I don't see your name on it wind bag," Alex replied with a mouth full of food.

"I reckon you got an interestin' story to tell." Clay looked over to Kimiko.

Kimiko shrugged. "You have no idea."

Swallowing his food, Alex stood and walked over to where everyone was standing. "Q-ball, rawhide, how's it going."

"Somebody want ta explain what this no good snake in the grass is doin' eating our food?" Clay cracked his knuckles.

"I have decided to take young Alexander as my apprentice," Master Monk Guan explained.

"What?" Omi felt his jaw drop. "You can not be serious."

"I am."

Alex smiled and glanced at each of the monks in training. "He is, so get used to it. Now where's my room?"


	4. Back on the Team

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I do not own it. The fallen however were created by me, belong to me, and occasionally do my bedding. Now that that's taken care off why don't you join me in singing the theme to an old favorite cartoon?

It's Kitty Ka-boom, Kitty Ka-boom.

She lives in a house with a garden in bloom.

Her family knows that any time soon, the little itty kitty goes ka-boom.

Chapter Four

**Back On The Team**

The morning sun shined brightly over Master Monk Guan's temple. A warm dry breeze carried the sounds of the monks training through out the temple. Fully aware that all eyes where on him, Raimundo sprinted through the first section of the obstacle course zigzagging between swinging logs. Clearing the logs, he ran across a narrow bridge, flipped over a trap door, and hurried up a rope ladder. Once he reached the top, he slid down a winding pole and leapt onto the first hanging ring. He hastily swung across the rings while evading the swinging blades that obscured his path. Swinging passed the last blade, Raimundo sped up the steep ramp and dived through the flaming hoop and rolled to the finish line.

"You did well Raimundo." Master Monk Guan clicked his stopwatch.

"You were about as nimble as a firefly on a hot skillet," Clay agreed.

"So how'd I do?" Raimundo asked.

"Your time was very impressive, one minute twenty three seconds." Guan showed him the time.

"Oh, too bad that's one second slower than me." Alex slapped Raimundo on the back with a laugh.

"Shut up sparky." Raimundo glared at Alex. Ever since Alex claimed to have rejoined the Xiaolin order he had spent most of his time training or studying in the library. Raimundo insisted on following him to Master Monk Guan's temple and spent the last week tailing him. Despite what Monk Guan may have believed, Raimundo didn't trust Alex and he wasn't alone. Clay and the others had all voiced their objections and agreed to tag along in order to keep an eye on him.

"Just ignore him. He's only trying to get a rise out of you." Kimiko stepped in front of Raimundo.

"It would seem that you each still harbor some animosity for each other," Master Monk Guan stated. "If you are to function as a team then you most learn to set aside your differences."

"I'm not working with him." Raimundo held his gaze on Alex.

"I agreed to train under you." Alex stepped towards Guan. "Not work with them."

"The two are not mutually exclusive." Master Monk Guan glanced at each of them with a fierce look in his eyes. "You two must learn to move passed old grudges."

Alex looked over at Raimundo. "No way I'm working with him."

"Ditto," Raimundo stated.

"I am not asking, I am telling. You two will learn to work together," Master Guan shouted angrily. "Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Master Monk Guan," the two rivals replied in unison.

"Now, since you insist on acting like children, I will place you under the care of…" Monk Guan turned towards the others. "Omi, you will be in charge of these two until they have learned to work together."

"Yes!" Omi jumped up excitedly then regained his composure. "I mean I am pleased to be chosen to help, not at their humiliation."

"Now, I want every statue in the eastern wing polished by noon." Master Monk Guan glanced at each of them before turning and heading inside the temple.

Raimundo followed Omi and the others inside the temple and through the halls until they reached the east wing. Glancing down the long hall, Raimundo counted about twenty bronze statues on each side and two large buckets filled with water. "You've got to be kidding me."

"Look's like you got your work cut out for you." Clay smiled at Raimundo.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Raimundo asked.

"Well Master Monk Guan didn't say for all of us to help," Kimiko stated with a sly grin.

"And since stuff rolls down hill, I reckon you two had best get to work," Clay added.

"What?" Alex shot the monks an angry look.

"Clay is correct. Remember that I am in charge of you. I am tough but also fair; I will teach you to work as one and all that I ask is that you do not question my methods." Omi picked up two rags then threw them at Raimundo and Alex. "Now get to work!"

"You know I'm going to get you for this, don't you?" Raimundo looked down at Omi.

"Was that a question?" Omi pulled out the Orb of Tornami and sprayed Raimundo in the face with a blast of water.

"How funny was that?" Alex laughed.

"That sounded like a question." Omi blasted Alex with water. Wiping his face with the rag, Raimundo stepped over to the right side of the hall and started cleaning a statue while Alex went to the left. "That's the way. Scrub harder and wash away your hate."

"I'd like to wash you away," Raimundo mumbled. Scrubbing harder, he tried to ignore Omi barking orders and the uncontrolled laughter of Clay and Kimiko. He had finished with the first statue and started with the second when he saw Alex had moved on to his second. Picking up his speed Raimundo wiped down the large statue and noticed Alex had done the same. "What you want a race?"

"No way I'll lose to you, leaf blower." Alex glared at Raimundo. "The first one to finish their side wins, and the loser does the rest of the winner's chores."

"You're on." Raimundo smirked as an idea popped into his mind. He leaned against the statue then glanced at Omi. "Hey, how did you manage to get such a big head so shiny?"

"What did I say about questions?" Omi fired another wave of water from the Wu. "And my head is not big!"

Raimundo jumped back to the next statue just as the stream washed over the first one. "That big head must be throwing off your aim." He waited until Omi fired and again jumped back. He continued avoiding Omi's blasts until the last of the statues were washed by Omi's attack. With a smile Raimundo pulled out the Sword of the Storm and used the Wu to air dry all of the statues.

"Yeah, that's fair. You trick the q-ball into washing them and use a Shen Gong Wu to dry them." Alex frowned at Raimundo before turning towards the rest of the group. "Why don't I get a Shen Gong Wu?" he asked while ducking another stream of water.

"Like we'd trust you with a Wu," Kimiko scuffed.

"A snake may change its skin but a leopard don' change its spots," Clay added.

"Heads up boys and girl, we got some Wu activity." Dojo slithered into the hall followed by Master Monk Guan.

"Well let's go grab it before somebody else does." Raimundo dropped his rag and walked over to the others.

"Have fun," Alex said sarcastically.

"Why don't you go with them?" Master Monk Guan suggested.

"Do I at least get a Shen Gong Wu?" Alex rolled his eyes as he followed them outside.

"No," Kimiko said flatly.

"Gee, this'll be fun."

(-)

Raimundo sat behind Kimiko trying to keep her hair out of his face while Dojo flew them over an empty beach on a tropical island. He glanced over his shoulder and saw Alex sitting near Dojo's tail with Clay and Omi in front. He wasn't thrilled to have Alex along for the ride but from Master Monk Guan's tone, it was clear that leaving him wasn't an option. Granted he didn't like the idea of leaving Alex alone at the temple either.

"So what Shen Gong Wu are we after?" Kimiko asked.

Clay opened the scroll of the Shen Gong Wu. "Say's here it the Indigo Pyramid."

"I remember that one." Dojo started his decent onto the sandy beach and landed. "It allows the holder to change an opponents mind about something."

"Can we hurry this up? I could be back at the temple training and studying." Alex jumped off of Dojo.

"What's with you and always studying any way?" Raimundo asked.

"I'm broadening my mind," Alex replied curtly.

_It certainly needs broadening._ Raimundo shook his head and began looking around for the Wu.

"Guy's can we just hurry up and find it before the inevitable bad guy shows up to try and take it?" Kimiko asked.

"You mean like an over weight ninja, a Catwoman wanna be, and a big… Cyclops?" Alex starred down the beach. Raimundo turned and saw Katnappe, Tubbimura, and Cyclops walking towards them.

"See, inevitable." Kimiko shrugged.

"It is Jack Spicer's army of evil." Omi crouched down into a fighting stance.

"Okay, first we're not Jack's army of evil anymore," Katnappe stated. "And second, eww no way I'm working with that creepy little weirdo again."

"Hai, now hand over the Shen Gong Wu." Tubbimura stopped in front of Alex.

"This is who you fight, giganto the amorphous ninja? What's he gonna do, eat me?" Alex pointed at Tubbimura with a smile on his face.

"I am not fat; I am big boned, hai." Tubbimura punched Alex on the jaw, knocking him down. Raimundo couldn't help but laugh at the sight of Alex being sucker punched.

"Prepare for battle." Omi rushed forward, leapt high into the air and kicked Cyclops hard. He staggered back a few steps then countered with a massive fist, forcing Omi to roll to the side.

"Seismic kick, earth." Clay stomped his foot on the ground and a pillar of sand shot up and slammed into Cyclops's face. A few feet away from Clay, Kimiko swayed to avoid a slash from Katnappe's claws. She tried for another slash but Kimiko parried the attack, spun, and heel kicked her. Kimiko then followed up with a drop kick to the ribs.

Raimundo started towards Kimiko but noticed something from the corner of his eye. He glanced over and saw Tubbimura running towards a small blue and gold pyramid. Calling a gust of wind, Raimundo leaped in front of the ninja and threw a high kick at him. He continued his assault pushing passed Tubbimura's defenses, alternating between kicks and punches. Raimundo went for a low sweep but the chubby ninja pushed forward with his gut knocking him over. Before Raimundo could get to his feet Tubbimura flopped on top of him, knocking the wind out of him.

Climbing to his feet, Tubbimura picked Raimundo up by his collar and flung him into Omi. He then hurried over and grabbed the pyramid. "I have the Shen Gong Wu."

"Not for long, Glove of Jisaku." Clay put on the Wu and used it to snatch the pyramid from Tubbimura.

"Fork over that Wu." Katnappe sprinted forward and lunged at Clay. Stepping to the side, Clay avoided her claws but was caught by a low sweep. Kimiko rushed after the feline villainess but was blindsided by a kick from Cyclops.

"Kimiko!" Raimundo started to rise to his feet however Tubbimura barreled over and pounced on his and Omi's backs, keeping them pinned to the ground. Kimiko rolled to avoid a stomp from Cyclops and tried to throw a wave of fire but was hit with an eye beam. Raimundo felt a jolt of concern shoot through his body as he watched Kimiko skid across the sand. Desperately trying to wiggle free, Raimundo could only watch as Cyclops stomped over to Kimiko and raised his foot for the finale blow; but to his surprise Alex sped over and pulled her to safety at the last second.

Setting Kimiko down, Alex turned and shot up into the air upper cutting the big red behemoth. "Rising Thunder." After his fist connected, he flipped in midair, kicked Cyclops on the head, and threw a bolt of lightning hitting him on the chest.

Raimundo felt Omi wiggling next him and saw Omi smile. "Orb of Tornami." A massive burst of water pushed Tubbimura off of the two monks.

Quickly jumping to his feet, Raimundo pulled out one of the Wu he had with him. "Tangle Web Comb." He aimed the Wu at Tubbimura and grinned once the thick vines wrapped around the large ninja. Raimundo looked down the beach and saw Clay evading Katnappe's claws and used the comb the ensnare her.

"Much obliged." Clay tipped his hat.

Turning back towards Kimiko, Raimundo saw Alex helping her to her feet. "You okay?" He rushed over to her side.

"I'm okay," Kimiko replied, standing on her own. She had a somewhat confused look on her face as she glanced back at Alex. "Thanks for the help."

Alex just nodded then walked over to Clay. "So what are gonna do with her?"

"I got an idea." Clay flashed an evil smile at the defeated villainess. "What do you think of Jack Spicer?"

"Please, I try not to think about that dweeb." Katnappe rolled her eyes.

"Indigo Pyramid." Clay held the Wu in front of her. "What do you think now?"

"He is really smart and I never really gave him a fair chance." Katnappe turned and started walking down the beach. "Maybe I should go and pay him a visit."

"Okay, that was just mean," Kimiko laughed.

(-)

The flight back to the temple had been a fairly quiet one. The young monks spent the remainder of the day finishing up their chores and training in the courtyard. A little after sunset Dojo had called them inside for dinner.

"Smell's good." Raimundo sat down at the large table next to Clay while Kimiko and Omi sat across from him. "What are we eating?"

Dojo set a large tray down on the table. "Enjoy a taste of my famous Dojo burgers."

"You made hamburgers?" Kimiko asked in a surprised voice.

"Not just any hamburgers, I used an ancient recipe passed down to me from my great grandmother Wendi Kanojo Cho." Dojo puffed his chest out proudly. "If only she could have known burger joints would catch on, she might not have sold her recipe to that restaurant owner."

"Yeah well these kinda look like Wendy's burgers to me." Raimundo grabbed two and put them on his plate.

"I am so hungry I could ingest a pony." Omi took a bite from his burger.

"Eat a horse," Clay corrected as he slathered his burgers in barbeque sauce.

"Why would I eat a horse?" Omi stared at Clay with a confused look on his face. "By the way where is Alex?"

Raimundo glanced around and noticed for the first time that Alex was nowhere to be seen. "Who cares as long as he's not here."

"You know, maybe we should take it easy on him," Kimiko said.

"Don't tell me you're starting to trust him?" Raimundo glared at her with an annoyed look.

"I wouldn't say trust." Kimiko shook her head. "I just think maybe we should give him the benefit of the doubt, that's all."

"Oh come on." Raimundo rolled his eyes and tried to keep his irritation out of his voice. "He hasn't changed and he never will."

"When Jack Spicer tried to change his ways, our actions and distrust pushed him back to the side of evil." Omi glanced around the table.

"First of all, it was _your_ actions that pushed him away and second, you did the exact same thing earlier today," Kimiko pointed out. "I'm just saying maybe we shouldn't keep treating him like Jack. He did help me earlier when he could have just stood there."

"I gotta go with Rai on this one." Clay finished his last burger. "Even a snake don' change its skin that fast."

"Perhaps Kimiko is right. Perhaps Alex can reform his evil ways and become our ally if we can set aside our past differences," Omi said plainly.

A bolt of anger shot through Raimundo as he jumped to his feet and slammed his hand on the table. "I don't believe this. One fight and suddenly you're willing to take him at his word? Well I hope you know what your doing cause I'm not sticking around to baby sit him anymore." He turned away from the table and started towards the door when he noticed Clay standing up.

"Sorry guy's but I ain't about to break bread with that snake in the grass." Clay turned and followed Raimundo.

"Wait, where are you going?" Kimiko asked.

"We'll be back at Master Fung's," Raimundo replied angrily.

(-)

Master Monk Guan walked down the quiet halls of his temple thinking about what he had overheard. He was uncomfortable with the idea of the dragons in training fighting amongst themselves and even more uncomfortable with the group being split. He could have stopped Raimundo and Clay from leaving but decided that maybe it was for the best. Perhaps with a little time apart the monks would calm down and learn to at least coexist.

Rounding a corner, he stopped at the doorway to the library and found Alex sitting on the floor surrounded by old books, worn scrolls, and tattered maps. "You did not join the other to eat?"

"Wasn't really hungry," Alex replied as he closed the book he was reading. "Besides, they don't like me very much anyway."

"Perhaps that is because they do not know you." Guan stepped inside the room. "You have spent all of your free time down here buried in these books instead of socializing with the others."

"Yeah well, to be honest I don't like them very much either."

"Your progress and technique has improved greatly since you came here, but you must also learn that a warrior's true strength comes from those he chooses to surround himself with." Master Monk Guan looked Alex in the eyes then turned towards the door. "In time you shall find your place here, but whether that place is among friends or alone will be up to you."

"Master Monk Guan," Alex called after him. "I, I know that I'm not the most… respectful of students but I want you to know that I really do appreciate what you're trying to do for me, and that out of every monk I've ever met you're the only one I've actually respected."

"I hope in time that you find what you are looking for." Master Monk Guan smiled and bowed slightly before turning back to the door and walking out.

"I already have."

(-)

A cold wind blew through the trees and pushed the dark clouds that hung overhead in front of the crescent moon. The only bit of light came from the large house that sat in front of Ayane. Crouched behind a large bush, she stared at the house and pushed back her uneasiness.

"You sure about this?" Bob asked.

"We don't have any choice." Ayane nodded then sprinted down the front lawn with Bob close behind her. Running around the side of the house, she crept along the wall until she found an open window and climbed in. Waiting until bob had squeezed through; she carefully walked across some plush carpeting and into a tiled hallway. Finally reaching the door she wanted, Ayane shuddered and opened the door. She tentatively walked down the stairs and found herself staring at the business end of a large floating Cannon.

"Well, well what do we have here?"

"Hello Jack." Ayane forced a smile to her face as she carefully stepped past the cannon. "You can tell your bots ta stand down, we only want ta talk."

"Last time _he_ talked to me I was beaten to a pulp against a tree." Jack glared at Bob.

"Good times," Bob laughed while two Jack-bots and the floating cannon followed him around.

"What do you want?" Jack's voice carried an annoyed tone.

"As revolting as this sound's, I need your help." Ayane walked over to his cluttered desk. "I need some info."

"The last time I gave you information you left with out paying me."

"That's because ya didn't know anything." Ayane remembered the first time she had came to him for info about Alex.

"What's this?" Bob walked over to a metal gauntlet and poked it. The gauntlet fell to the floor and discharged a green laser that melted one of the Jack-bots.

"Please don't touch anything." Jack stormed over and picked up the gauntlet before ordering one of his robots to bring him a chair. The bot pulled the chair behind his desk as he walked back over and sat. "What do I get for telling what I know?"

"You can keep your spleen." Bob continued his tour of the lab.

"What exactly is it ya think ya know?" Ayane asked pushing back her rising annoyance.

"I'm guessing you're still looking for Alex, right?" Jack leaned back in his chair.

"I tried looking around Chase's palace but he wasn't there." Ayane stared at Jack's creepy face for a moment the let out a sigh. "Ya know where he is don't ya?"

"I do, and for half your Shen Gong Wu I'll tell you."

"Half?" Ayane shoved his computer off the desk and grabbed him by the shirt. "You're lucky I considered paying ya at all." As Jack cowered in fear, Ayane noticed a group of Jack-bots aiming their weapons at her. "Ya know we can just smash your little robots and make ya tell us?"

"True," Jack replied regaining his composure. "But if you do I might not tell you the truth."

Ayane let out a feral snarl and started to punch him when Bob stepped over and yanked Jack from her grip. He let go of Jack, dusted him off, and adjusted his jacket before putting an arm around his shoulders as if they were old friends. He then smiled at Jack and slowly led him away from Ayane. "Look Jack, you and I should talk. See, Ayane's animal instincts tend to make her over protective and with Alex gone she's like a bear whose lost it cub. She'll maul anyone who gets her mad and that's left me to be the rational one. I don't like being the ration one. I like to be the guy who just smashes anything he wants. Now I _could_ break every bone in your body and listen to you squeal like a girl, but that takes time and I don't really feel up to it. So if you tell me where Alex is I'll make sure she doesn't rip you apart and I'll give a Wu or two."

"That's a surprisingly good offer," Jack stated clearly surprised.

Ayane stared at Bob in disbelief. "I've never heard ya talk that much at once."

"I have my moments." Bob looked back to Jack. "Deal?"

"Deal, on one condition."

"What condition?" Ayane asked.

"I'll tell exactly where Alex is and even help you get him; in return you help me steal the Shen Gong Wu and we'll split what ever we get." Jack glanced from Bob to Ayane.

Ayane stared at Jack for a long moment then nodded her agreement. As long as she found Alex she would suffer Jack's annoyance. "Where is he?"

"He joined Master Monk Guan and the Xiaolin losers.

"What?" Ayane and Bob shouted together.

"I'll explain everything on the way." Jack led them to a black and red hovering dune buggy and climbed into the driver's seat. "Behold, Jack Spicer's Hover Buggy of Evil. This baby can do zero to sixty in four and a half seconds."

"Hemi?" Bob asked as he sat in the passenger's seat.

"Of Course." Jack pushed a button on the dash and a ramp lowered in front of the Hover Buggy while a door built into the wall retracted.

"Nice." Bob nodded.

"This is all cool but could ya get to the part about Alex and the monks?" Ayane climbed into the back seat. Jack pulled the buggy out off the lab then gained some altitude and sped forward like a bullet from a gun. Ayane listened intently as Jack explained everything about what happen between Chase and Alex. A dozen questions began to race through her mind as she pondered why Alex had joined the Xiaolin Monks. _He hates monks._

Glancing around Ayane saw that they were hovering over Monk Guan's temple while Jack switched the buggy to autopilot. "We're here."

"Which Wu did you bring?" Bob looked back at Ayane. Digging through her backpack Ayane found the Longi Kite and handed it to Bob while Ayane slipped on the Jetbootsu.

"Do I get a Wu?" Jack reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of his robot sensors and threw them over the temple. As they fell each one flashed and was replaced by a Super Ninja-bot. The ninja-bots landed and started to wreck the temple.

"Get your own." Ayane jumped out of the buggy and sped towards the ground with a smile. Although she couldn't see him, she knew Alex was near by. "Jetbootsu." Activating the Wu, Ayane used their anti gravity powers to stop herself from falling and stepped onto the ground. Bob landed next to her with the help of his Wu just as two of the monks burst into courtyard.

"Has the whole world gone down side up?" Omi stood ready to fight. "Now the fallen dragons are working for Jack Spicer?"

"That's right they're my new army of evil," Jack boasted from up above.

"How low have these guys fallen?" Kimiko smiled and threw a fireball at a near by Ninja-bot.

"We're not working _for_ Jack, just _with_ him. One time only." Ayane lunged at Kimiko and punched her. She then went for a knee to the ribs but Kimiko blocked the strike and hit her with a straight kick to the chest.

A swarm of Ninja-bots rushed at Omi but Master Monk Guan leapt in front of the diminutive monk and used the Spear of Guan to block the bots. "I will deal with Spicer's robots. Go and assist Kimiko."

Ayane blocked another kick from Kimiko and pushed her back. She noticed Omi heading towards her but Bob tackled him and began trading blows with the downed monk. Ayane looked back towards Kimiko and saw a huge wave of fire being flung at her. She rolled to the side however Kimiko matched her movements and punched her in the ribs as she rolled to her feet. Before Ayane could counter, Kimiko grabbed her arm, spun around, and threw her against the courtyard wall.

"Orb of Tornami." Omi used the Wu to freeze Bob's foot to the ground. Ayane scrambled to her feet and spotted Jack flying around a building. A second later she heard his girlish scream and he came flying back to his hover buggy.

Feeling his presence before she saw him, Ayane smiled as Alex stepped round the corner holding a small brown bag. "Where you running to Jack?" Alex held out his hand a summoned a bolt of lightning, smashing a hole into his Hover Buggy. He smiled as the wrecked vehicle spiraled and crashed outside the temple walls. "Oops I think I broke it."

"Alex," Ayane said softly as she started towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" Kimiko stepped in front of her.

"Out of my way," Ayane growled as she sprang forward and socked Kimiko. She then landed a roundhouse and went for a final strike when a blast of water sent her flying into Bob.

"I'll take care of her." Alex walked over toward Kimiko and handed her the bag he had slung over his shoulder. "Hold this for second will ya?" Ayane stared at Alex in disbelief. How could he have joined them? What would make him turn against her and ally with the order that ruined all of their lives?

"What is in the bag?" Omi asked as he stepped over to Alex.

"Just some book's I took from the library," Alex replied as he gazed down at Ayane.

"I see." Omi nodded. "I had thought that maybe you had stolen our Shen Gong Wu and were planning to run off and betray us."

"I thought about it but it would have been hard to sneak into the vault with everyone watching me," Alex laughed with Omi. Alex's smile faded and turned into a sly grin, a grin Ayane knew all to well. "Besides, how can I betray someone I never agreed to work with in the first place?" Alex turned and punted Omi, sending him crashing into Master Monk Guan and the last Ninja-bot. He then swept Kimiko's legs out from under her but before she could fall, he grabbed the bag and used it to hammer her into the ground.

"I knew it." Ayane rushed forward and embraced him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't betray me."

"I told you I had something to do." Alex returned her embrace then quickly reached into her backpack and pulled out the Golden Tiger Claws. He used the claws to free Bob then turned back towards the monks.

"This is the path you have chosen walk?" Master Monk Guan's voice carried a disappointed tone.

"You told me I need something to believe in, something to fight for. Well I found it. It's with them; it's always been with them." Alex activated the claws and opened a portal. He motioned for Bob to go through then for Ayane. "Go on."

"No way I'm leaving with out ya." Ayane smiled.

Alex returned her smile then looked back at Monk Guan. "I meant what I said in the library, but you can't help me. Only one person can." With that, Alex turned and stepped through the portal with Ayane.

(-)

Ayane emerged from the portal and found herself back at the warehouse. She saw Bob standing in front of her and Alex with his arms folded across his chest. "I assume you had a reason for all this?"

Glancing at Alex she felt a wave of anger wash over her. "How could ya do that to me, ta us?" Ayane slapped Alex.

"Oww!" Alex dropped his bag and held his cheek. "I told you I had something I needed to do. That's why I asked you to wait for me."

"Just so long as there was a reason." Bob smiled and patted him on the back. "Good to have you back."

"You forgive me?" Alex looked Ayane in the eyes with a playful grin on his face.

"I guess, but don't ya ever do anything like that again." Ayane smiled recognizing the fire that burned behind his eyes. "So why did ya do all of this?"

"You said you wanted me to find out what it was I wanted, so I did. I only went with Chase and Master Monk Guan because they had what I needed to get it." Alex glanced from Bob to her. "What I want is to get Lady Rin back, and now I know how to do it."


	5. The Cave

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

This is your friendly neighborhood Darth Maud-dib reminding you that even though I'm a twelfth level intellect, I did not create Xiaolin Showdown or its characters. I did create the world's greatest detectives, the uncanny Fallen Dragons, the world's greatest supervillains. Now I'm off to battle earth's mightiest felines for no cat shall escape my sight, behold my power Darth Maud-dib's light. Once I trap them in the negative phantom zone I will bake them into a giant pie and use my power ring to fling them into an exploding Krypton. Once the spectacular cats are out of my way I shall endeavor to solve the anti-life equation. I also did not create all of the comic books I just referenced.

A/N;

I'm curious to hear what you all thought about this chapter so if you could please leave a review I'd appreciate it. If I get two or more reviews for this chapter then as a reward I'll upload the next one tonight instead of next week.

Chapter Five

**The Cave**

"What I want is to get Lady Rin back, and now I know how to do it."

Ayane stood next to Bob and stared at Alex in disbelief. "What, how?"

"While I was with Chase I read through his books and found out what realm he sent Rin to. I also learned about a legend of a doorway that can go to any dimension." Alex picked up his bag and pulled out a worn book. "According to the legend the door is guarded by an ancient spirit and is immune to any magical powers."

"I thought Chase said that there was no way to get her back?" Bob walked over to the couch and sat down.

"That's because he didn't think anyone would learn how to get anything back from that realm." Alex reached into the bag and pulled out the Dimensional Orb and the Star of Limbo and handed them to Ayane.

"So ya did get some Wu." Ayane walked over to the small coffee table in front of the couch and set them down.

"The rest were locked in the monks vault." Alex pulled out a tattered map and a scroll. "My plan was to learn everything I needed to free Rin from Chase, but he was missing too much information. I knew what it was going to take to open the door but I had no clue where it was. That's when I learned that Master Monk Guan had a library equal to Chase's."

Ayane smiled as the rest of his plan came to her. "So you double cross Chase ta get access to Guan's books."

"And learned exactly where the door is hidden," Alex finished with a grin. "Tomorrow night were going to save Rin."

(-)

A chilly breeze blew over the Xiaolin temple as the sun dipped below the cloudy horizon. Sitting on the wooden stairs, Omi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, finding his center. Slowly he began to see a sunny beach with soft waves gently washing along the shore and forgot about his troubles. He let the placid tide carry away his anger at Alex's betrayal and gave his anxiety about the stolen Shen Gong Wu to the mild breeze.

"Don't get mad at me 'cause I was right."

The peaceful image Omi had seen shattered as he opened his eyes and saw Raimundo following Kimiko into the courtyard.

"I get it, you were right I was wrong. How many times do I gotta say it?" Kimiko glared at Raimundo.

"Just one more time," Raimundo replied sharply. Ever since they had returned to Master Fung's temple Raimundo had wanted to go after Alex. So did Omi, but they had no idea where to start looking.

"I take it they're still at it," Dojo said as he slithered over to Omi's side.

"Indeed they are." Omi nodded. "By the way, what did Alex steal anyway?"

"Nothing important besides the two Wu," Dojo answered.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kimiko walked over and sat next to Omi. "Obviously Alex has some plan going."

Raimundo crossed his arms and glanced up at the setting sun. "Yeah, but we don't know where he's hiding."

"Perhaps Jack Spicer knows." Omi glanced over to Raimundo.

"Worth a shot," Raimundo agreed.

"That'll have to wait." Clay walked into the courtyard and tossed the Shen Gong Wu scroll to Omi. "We got us a Wu to collect."

Omi opened the scroll while Dojo read it aloud. "Looks like we going after the Thorn of Tectonic. It's kinda like the Thorn of Thunderbolt except it gives the user control over earth instead of lightning."

"That's not very original," Kimiko scoffed.

"Dashi made hundreds of Shen Gong Wu, they can't all be innovative." Dojo hopped off the stairs and enlarged as the four monks climbed onto his back. "Besides the Lotus Twister and Monsoon Sandals pretty much do the same thing."

"Let's get the movie on the street." Omi tucked the scroll into one of his sleeve while Dojo took off and flew towards the Wu. After a while he began to notice the terrain below becoming more and more desolate. The vibrant trees were replaced with jagged rocks and barren hills. A frigid wind carried the sense of foreboding as Dojo landed and Omi recognized the area. "This is Chase Young's territory."

"Then lets find that Wu and get goin' faster than a burrito through my uncle Ned." Clay adjusted his hat and started forward.

"It's should be up ahead." Dojo shrank and climbed on Omi's shoulder. The group walked along a winding path between two hills, passing burnt trees and the occasional animal skeleton. "Why do you think they call this the land of no return?"

"My guess, Chase probably feeds tourist to his cats," Raimundo quipped. As Omi followed Raimundo, he noticed a large hill to the east and for a second thought he saw someone. Shaking his head, he dismissed the idea, figuring that the wind and sand were playing tricks. He took another step and bumped into Raimundo; looking over to see why he had stopped, Omi spotted Jack standing on a large boulder surrounded by Jack-bots and wearing his new battle glove that allowed him to summon his varied arsenal.

"Look what the cat dragged in," Clay said. "Don' you ever get tired of us kicking your butt?"

"Maybe he's just a glutton for punishment." Kimiko shrugged.

"Joke all you want but the Wu is be mine." Jack held up the Wu.

While Dojo jumped behind a rock, Omi crouched in a fighting stance. "Jack Spicer surrender the Shen Gong Wu at once."

"I got a better idea." Jack waved two of his bots over. The bots each held a large basket filled with silver sensors about the size of a golf ball and dropped them in front of Jack. "Why don't you say hello to my evil Spartan-bots." He pushed a button on the back of his glove and three dozen robots replaced the sensors, each wearing a crimson cloak and wielding a long spear with a thick shield.

"Aren't there suppose to be three hundred?" Raimundo scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I was going to make more but it takes a real long time to synchronize them together," Jack explained. "Spartan-bots attack!" The bots all switched their shields and spears into attack position and moved forward simultaneously.

"Judolette Flip, fire." Kimiko jumped forward and hurled two large fireballs at the bots but to her surprise they bounced off of their shields. Clay then charged forward and shoulder blocked the closest one. He bounced off the shield of the bot then rolled to the side to avoid his spear.

"You take the right, I'll hit the left." Raimundo glanced at Omi before flying around to the left.

Omi quickly darted to the right of the bots and jumped over the spear of the closest one. "Wasp stinging flower!" He kicked the head off of the bot then dived for the next one hitting it on the chest. He had expected the bot to crumble from the blow like most of Jack's robots but to his shock, his fist had only dented the armor. Ducking under a slash from its spear, Omi swept its legs then pounced on its head, crushing it.

(-)

A cold wind blew over the barren plain picking up sand or dried bark from long dead trees. Alex stared into the opening of a narrow cave and looked at a map drawn on one of the scrolls he had taken from Master Monk Guan. "This is the place." He turned and threw the scroll into the sand.

"You were right." Ayane gazed at a series of hills and rocks. "They did come for the Wu."

"That's why I said to leave it." Alex nodded as he walked over to where he left his Spear of Guan. "With any luck they'll leave and never know we're out here."

"So what's the plan?" Bob asked.

"I go in and open the door."

"Ya mean we, right?" Ayane turned and stepped in front of him.

"I mean me." Alex stared deep into her eyes and pushed away his fear. When he had told her about his plan to free Rin he had left out one important part. Nothing was for free, he knew that there would be a price for opening that door and he knew that if Ayane found out what that price was she would never let him pay it. It was like she said; he was the leader so it was his responsibility to shoulder the burden. "I need you to stay here and make sure no one follows me in." He flashed her a reassuring smile.

"Asking me ta wait again?" Ayane returned his smile.

"Besides, I need you to take care of these." Alex reached into his pocket and pulled out the Mantis flip Coin, Eye of Dashi, then took off his elemental Shen Gong Wu and handed them to her.

"Aren't you going to need those?" Bob glanced at him with a confused look.

"There's a spell that protecting the cave so I cant take any magical items inside,"

"Ya can't go in unarmed." Ayane put the coin and eye in her pocket and the Dragons Spark into her backpack.

"That's what I brought the spear for." Alex walked over and picked up the spear. He then stepped to the mouth of the cave and paused, feeling the pull of doubt. _Don't fear. _ He glanced over his shoulder and saw Ayane smiling at him before taking a deep breath and stepping inside.

Walking through the narrow cave Alex noticed that the ground began to slope. The deeper he went the more the air became stale and stagnant. The path began to turn to the left while the ground sloped even more. Alex used the cold wall to help steady himself and continued along the path. After about five minutes he entered a small round chamber with a stone pillar in the center. The room was lit by a torch that hung on the opposite side of the chamber, above the entrance to another tunnel.

Walking up to the pillar Alex read the inscription carved onto it. "Whoever dare's to enter our halls will face the trials three if they wish to be set free." _Okay then. _ He moved passed the pillar and started down the next tunnel when the entrance sealed shut behind him. He continued down the dark tunnel until he heard a faint click when his foot hit the ground. A flash of light sprang out forcing him to duck just as a thin blade shot over head. He rose to his feet and took another step when a second blade sped towards his ankle.

"Screw this." Alex jumped over the low blade and took off down the tunnel, each step firing another blade. Sprinting towards the blades he gathered his chi and hopped onto the wall, running up and along it. Finally clearing the blades he jumped back to the floor only to trigger another trap. He hastily resumed his run as the walls of the long tunnel began to close around him. Calling up all of his speed, he quickly darted through the narrowing trap and reached a large cavern just before the tunnel slammed shut.

Struggling to see in the dark cavern, Alex glanced around and was surprised to see a floating brown flame. The small flame slowly rose to the ceiling then stretched around the chamber, illuminating it. With the added light, Alex noticed a seven foot tall stone statue of a snarling beast with two massive paws for hands that look like it was on steroids.

"My, what a handsome piece of meat you are," a woman's voice said from behind him.

Quickly turning around, Alex held the spear ready to attack. "Who's there?"

"We are." Again the voice came from behind him. "And we know why you're here."

Swallowing a lump in his throat, Alex forced his voice to remain clear. "So why don't you show me the door and I'll be on my way."

"Oh no meat, it doesn't work that way. Didn't you read the sign? If you want sweat release then you must pass the three trails."

"Nothing's ever free with magic," Alex mumbled. "So what's the next trail?"

"Such a brave piece of meat, we will enjoy playing with you."

A sound behind Alex caught his attention and he turned to see the statue burst from its stone skin and start towards him. "Of course."

"Your first test, in the heat of battle only the strongest will keep their head."

Alex held his spear in front of him as the beast barreled towards him. Rolling to the side, he cut the beast with the tip of the spear along its side. The wild creature turned and lashed out with a massive paw, catching Alex and knocking him back. Surprised by the beast's strength, he ran forward. Sprinting at the snarling brute, Alex slid under the massive strike and kicked its leg out from under it. As the beast fell Alex turned and leapt onto its back and drove the spear through its chest, pumping electricity into it. The creature howled in pain and writhed before finally going limp.

With a grin, Alex yanked his weapon free, hopped off the brute, and started back towards the center of the chamber. "That wasn't so hard."

"Impressive meat, but you're hardly finished," the voice laughed.

Alex turned back around only to find the beast rising to its feet. Not only was it getting back up but it was growing bigger. _Oh come on,_ Alex complained mentally. Rushing forward Alex side kicked the animal on its chest but the kick had little effect. Faster than he would have expected, the monster swatted him across the face and sent him crashing into the far wall. His back slammed hard into the wall causing him to drop the spear. He looked up and saw the beast charging at him. Barely, he managed to jump to the right before it smashed into the wall.

Channeling his chi Alex tried to punch the brute but it turned and pounced on top of him. A hint of fear swept through him as he struggled to keep the slobbering beast from snacking on his head. Out of desperation, Alex threw his hand under the beast's jaw and unleashed a jolt of electricity. Surprisingly the brute howled in pain and lurched back.

Not wanting to waste the reprieve Alex grabbed his weapon and leapt away from the beast. A sly smile spread across his face as he held his spear at his side ready to strike. Since his training with Chase and Master Monk Guan he had learned a few new tricks that he was hopping to use against Raimundo, but he didn't want to get eaten by Yogi Bear on PCP. He waited until the brute had recovered and turned to face him then shot forward thrusting his spear out. "White Lightning Attack." His whole body became enveloped by lightning as he pierced the beast's body and flew clean through. Alex emerged behind the brute but before it could fall he turned and sliced its head off.

Just as the head hit the floor, the rest of the beast turned into stone and crumbled. Rubbing his cheek, Alex let out a laugh and turned back to the center of the chamber. "Is that all you got?"

"Well done," the voice said condescendingly. "We may have misjudged this piece of meat."

(-)

Digging beneath a large stone Jack gritted his teeth at the sound of another of his Spartan-bots being destroyed. The monks had already managed to take out a dozen of the bots and he still hadn't found the Wu yet.

"Sir." One of the Jack-bots flew over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Go away, cant you see I'm looking for the Wu." Jack waved the bot away.

"Sir, I have located the Shen Gong Wu."

Jack looked up and saw the bot holding it. "Give me that." Taking the Wu he stood and looked back at the monks. It appeared that they had figured out the weak spot on his latest robots. "I knew I shouldn't have skimped on the head armor."

Raimundo slowly started to maneuver the bots into a cluster by flying around them at high speeds. As the rising winds forced them together, Omi used the Orb of Tornami to freeze the bots in place.

Much to Jack's irritation, Kimiko ran her finger along the ground, lighting it as if it was a match. "Breath of the Phoenix." Raising the finger to her lips she took a deep breath and blew a long stream of fire, melting his bots. The few that weren't completely melted were crushed when Clay used his powers to open a fissure under the bots then slammed it closed.

"No fair using powers," Jack whined.

"Nicely done." Following the voice back to its source, Jack spotted Chase walking towards the monk's.

"Hi Chase." Jack waved then tried to put a little base in his voice. "What are you doing here?"

"You are in my territory. Any Shen Gong Wu you find here belongs to me." Chase glared at Jack. "Now hand it over."

"No, the Shen Gong Wu belongs to us." Omi stepped forward ready to fight. "I thought that you did not care for them anyway?"

"I don't." Chase rolled his eyes. "I'm only bothering so I can shut Wuya up for a while."

"Don't matter what problems you have with the hag lady cause the Wu is coming with us," Kimiko said defiantly.

A wave of anger flooded over Jack. "Hey don't any of you care that I have the Wu?"

Everyone stared at him for a second then replied in unison. "No."

"I'll teach you not to look passed me!" Jack tucked the Wu into his belt and activated his glove calling his Bird-zoka from sub-space. He took quick aim and fired, launching one of his Bird-bots.

Chase turned to fully face the attack and swatted it away nonchalantly. "Is this the best you can do Jack?"

"Um, no. Jack-bots attack." Jack smiled as his bots raced forward but the smile faded when Clay and Raimundo easily took them out. "Well it's been a blast as always but since I already got the Wu I'm outta here." He rapidly recalled his Bird-zoka and activated his Heli-pack. Flying towards some nearby hills Jack looked over his shoulder to find that everyone was chasing after him. Yelping in terror, he increased his speed as he flew over a dune until he noticed Ayane and Bob standing near a cave. "Wonder what they're doing."

"Stop right there Jack Spicer." Omi ran over to him followed by everyone else.

"What in the world are they doin'," Clay asked as he pointed towards the two fallen dragons.

Unable to hear what they were saying, Jack watched as Ayane tie the Third Arm Sash around her waist and slipped the Mal Chi Glove over her right hand; while Bob slipped the Two Ton Tunic over his shirt and put on the Wushu Helmet. "I don't think they're too happy to see us."

"Kuzusu Atom!" Bob pulled out the Wu and fired the beam at the group.

"I hadn't noticed," Raimundo replied as he and the others scattered.

"Mal Chi Glove!" Ayane activated the Wu and summoned a pack of jade wolves to attack the monks and Chase. The warriors each began to flip and dodge the fierce wolves before making their counter attacks.

Smiling Jack slowly flew backwards, happy that for once everyone forgetting about him was working in his favor. He let out a laugh then took off into the air. Let the monks fight Chase or the fallen dragons. What did he care? As long as he had the Shen Gong Wu then it was happy. _So long losers._

(-)

Slowly feeling his way along the pitch black tunnel Alex made his way through the cave. He had stopped at the sound of crumbling rock and strained his eyes trying to see anything. After a second he started back down the tunnel but immediately after his foot hit the ground the floor crumbled beneath him. He landed hard on his feet and found himself in another large chamber. This one had a ring of brown fire spiraling across the walls and a small ring in the center of the chamber.

"You've come at last."

Alex glanced around the room hoping to find the source of the voice. "You might wanna get that floor checked, it seems a bit unstable."

"Mind your manners meat. You are in our domain and here we control your fate. In this room we'll wander around and painful things in your head we'll find. You proved your strength now test your mettle; and in our haze don't lose your mind."

"What the heck is that suppose to mean?" Alex looked around the room when a beam of brown light hit him. Dropping to his knees he wrenched himself from the light as a sharp pain shot through his head. Another beam struck him from the side toppling him over. Holding his head he tried to roll out of the light but everywhere he went a beam found him.

Each ray of light felt like someone was scrambling his brain with an ice pick. He closed his eyes hoping that would help but the pain only grew worse. He found himself back at his childhood home surrounded by flames and brown smoke. He saw his parents trapped in their home as it burned while he was dragged away by Xiaolin monks. He tried to push the memory away, screamed for it to leave but it would not. As the brown smoke moved closer, Alex began to see flashes of his time at the temple when he was younger. He saw himself being locked away by monks.

Rolling away from the image he turned to face Chase Young stabbing Rin in the back. The more he struggle to get away from the memories the more the brown smoked showed him. He saw a image of Raimundo and his friends battling Bob and Ayane. Unable to move he watched as Bob fell to the monk's before they moved towards Ayane. Raimundo laughed, pulling out his sword as the brown smoke began to swallow Alex, and raised it over his head.

"No!" Alex struggled to rise to his feet. His eyes darted from Ayane to Raimundo and he flung a lightning bolt at him. The bolt hit him on the face and the image disappeared leaving him surrounded by the smoke. He could feel his rage boiling over as his skin began to crackle with energy. The brown smoke tried to advance towards him but he pushed it away. "Get out of my head!" Alex exploded with energy dissipating the smoke.

"Well done meat."

Alex opened his eyes and found himself standing on shaky legs in the chamber. "Get bent."

"We like you, you've got spirit. Go with our blessing."

Breathing heavily, Alex noticed the ring in the center of the chamber flash brighter and stepped into it. In a flash of blinding light he was transported into another chamber, twice as big as the last. A river of brown flames flowed around the room while a huge stone door with ancient writing on it sat against the wall. The floor was slanted with tiny grooves that led to the door. Walking over to the door he noticed a seal across it and recognized the writing as Ancient Heylin. "Finally."

A burst of flame erupted forcing him back from the door. "Not just yet meat."

Forcing his voice to sound steady he glared at the flame. "I passed your blasted test now open the door."

"You are mistaken; you only passed two of the tests."

"I got past the traps, beat your beast, and survived your torture; that makes three."

"Wrong meat!" The flames took the form of a glowing woman. "The traps are only to weed the pathetic out from the rest. You must still face the third test."

"And what's that?"

"If you want sweet release then the body must die!"

(-)

Leaping over a kick from Bob, Omi landed a solid blow to the chest. As he staggered back Raimundo went for a dragon kick but Bob caught him by the foot and slammed him to the ground. Bob viciously pounded Raimundo on the chest before flinging him at Omi. Omi easily avoided Raimundo but was head butted by Bob, who still wore the Wushu Helmet.

Omi skidded along the ground and came to a stop next to Raimundo. To his right Omi could see Clay wrestling with a green bull conjured by Ayane, while Kimiko tried to avoid a large snake. Kimiko rolled to evade the jaws of the serpent and flung a ball of fire, dissipating it. She then went for Ayane and began a long string of attacks forcing the Dragon of Fauna back.

Returning his attention to his own opponent he saw that Raimundo had already gotten to his feet and was using his speed to dodge the big mans fist. Raimundo went for a dropkick and planted his feet in Bob's face. Pushing off of him, Raimundo flipped back and clapped his hands together. "Typhoon Boom."

The massive gust of wind slammed into Bob and knocked him back. Rolling through to his feet he activated the Two Tone Tunic and regained his balance. "Steel Membrane." As the wind ceased Bob's skin turned into a metallic alloy. He charged forward and threw a punch at Raimundo, who tried to block but was still sent flying.

"Kaijin Charm, Shimo Staff." Omi pulled out his Wudai weapon and struck Bob across the face to no effect. Bob smiled then aimed a kick for Omi's head, but he managed to avoid attack. He continued to flip or roll, using his speed to out maneuver his lumbering foe. He flipped passed Clay and saw that he had beaten the bull and was heading towards Ayane when she whipped out the Eye of Dashi and blasted him on the chest, knocking him out.

Avoiding another blow from Bob Omi leapt high above him and landed heel first on his head before flipping off and landing a few feet away. He spotted Raimundo flying towards Bob and saw him pull the Orb of Tornami out from his sleeve. He used the Wu and froze Bob's legs to the ground. "Remove his helmet."

"Got it." Raimundo landed on Bob's shoulders and pried the Wu off his head. As Raimundo flipped over, Omi put all of his strength into his swing and smacked Bob across the temple, knocking him free from the ice. "Helping Hands." Raimundo held the plush Shen Gong Wu as he sprouted and extra set of arms and unleashed a swift assault onto Bob's exposed skin. He then thrust all four hands forward and an immense wind sent him crashing into a hill near the cave entrance. Raimundo flashed Omi a smile then hurried over to Kimiko.

Omi started after him but stopped when he noticed Chase just standing with his arms behind his back. "You are not going to fight?"

"Don't you find this a little odd?" Chase looked down at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Think, why are Bob and Ayane here?"

Puzzled, Omi glanced at Ayane and saw her desperately trying to avoid Raimundo and Kimiko's attacks. "They came for the Wu?"

"And yet they were nowhere near it when you arrived," Chase replied. "I know Alex betrayed you and rejoined them. So why is he not here fighting with them? Why stay and fight a battle they can't win, knowing that they are outnumbered two to one?"

Omi stared at Chase for a long moment pondering his questions before following him closer to the battle. Carefully observing her, he noticed how desperate Ayane seemed to be. He watched as Kimiko flung fireballs at her forcing her back towards Raimundo. Some how sensing Raimundo, Ayane used the Third Arm Sash to deflect a fireball towards him and lashed out at Kimiko. Blocking the strike from Ayane, Kimiko dropped down drove her heel into Ayane's gut. Kimiko went to follow up the attack but got blasted by the Eye of Dashi.

Leaping in front of her Omi unleashed a string of kicks but Ayane evaded them all. She blocked one of his punches and nailed him with a knee to the ribs followed by punch to the jaw.

"Monkey Strike." Ayane lunged after Omi.

With a smile Omi and threw out his hand to counter the move he knew all to well. "Repulse the Monkey." She flew towards his fist, but to his surprise she grabbed his arm and yanked him forward while she whipped around him.

"Monkey's Toss." Ayane dug her heels into his back while still holding his arm, rolled back kicked him into the air. As he fell back down, Ayane did a front flip, kicking him with each foot. He crashed to the ground in shock while she rolled in front of the entrance of to the cave.

"Very impressive." Chase clapped his hands. "No one has ever countered Repulse the Monkey. Now why don't you end this game of yours before you get seriously hurt?" He took a step forward then glanced down and picked up a scroll.

"What is that?" Omi asked. After a second Chase growled and flung the scroll to the ground.

"Where did you get this?" Chase glared at Ayane.

"Who knows," Ayane replied between breaths.

"Stand aside, now!" Chase transformed into his dragon form.

Holding her gloved hand up, Ayane activated the Wu and summoned a giant werewolf. "There's no way you're getting passed me, not as long as I'm alive."

(-)

"All who reside beyond this door bathe in our power and add to it." The woman slowly stalked towards Alex. "We would not give up our sustenance without a fair exchange, meat. You have an air of destiny about you. We will enjoy feeding off your life force for a long time, and after we have drained you of everything you have we shall reunite you with your lost Lady Rin."

Snarling in rage, Alex lunged at the glowing woman but passed through her. She turned, slapping him across the room. He bounced off of the door dropping the spear and looked up to find her already in front him. He threw a punch aimed at her face but she simply laughed as his fist passed through her and rammed her hand into his chest. Crying out in pain Alex tried to squirm free but she picked him up over her head and tossed him towards the center of the chamber.

He started to roll to his feet when she pointed her index finger at him, extending it until it pierced his shoulder. Laughing at his struggles she extended another finger piercing his left leg. Flicking him up like an insect she withdrew her fingers then stretched her arm up, grabbing him by the throat and slammed him into the ground. A jolt of anger shot through him and he slowly forced himself to his feet.

"My you are a strong one." The woman smiled then faded away. Alex stood in the chamber for a few minutes looking for the woman. After another minute he started towards the door however a burst of brown flame hit him from the side. He fell to the ground convulsing as every nerve in his body felt like it was burning.

Another burst of flame hit him as he rolled to his stomach and racked his body with pain. Slowly he crawled towards his spear and grabbed a hold of it just as the woman reappeared. She reached over to grab him but Alex rolled and slashed her arm with the spear. He desperately climbed to his feet and limped over to the door. As he raised his spear another wave of flames hit him on the back. The attack knocked him forward and drove the spear into the seal, cracking it open.

He slumped to the floor as another wave of agony hit him. He reached for the door, the only thought left in his mind was of Rin and Ayane, and how he was going to fail them both. The edge of his vision began to darken while a strong wind began to blow. The door cracked open and a black fog burst out howling in rage. The last thing Alex saw was the glowing woman surrounded by the fog and a familiar presence.

(-)

"We need to end this quickly." Chase shot forward and threw a punch at Ayane. She managed to block the attack only to get smacked by his tail. He followed up with a heel kick to the ribs. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that Kimiko and Raimundo were dealing with the werewolf. Returning his attention to the girl, he noticed her aiming the Eye of Dashi and rolled to avoid getting hit.

Omi sped passed him and kicked her as she rose to her feet then upper cut her. Chase advanced towards her, grabbed her by the ankle and slammed her into the ground. He was surprised to see her get back to her feet but quickly rushed forward, delivering a string of punches to her ribs followed by a harsh side kick that sent her flying into the side of the hill. The green wolf disappeared once she fell unconscious and two monks joined him and Omi.

"Not that we don't appreciate the help, but why are you helping us?" Raimundo asked.

"We don't have time for games," Chase snapped. "You need to get in that cave and stop Alex before it's too late."

"Why don't you do it?" Kimiko stared at him.

Chase let out a growl then forced himself to calm down. "That cave is protected by a spell that prevents any magic from entering. I am an immortal who can transform into a dragon. My blood is too saturated with magic to allow me to pass but you three should be able to. Now hurry up, before Alex…" A large explosion cut him off and sent him and the monks flying. He landed and rolled to his feet astonished by what he saw. Black fog burst from the hill like a geyser and began circling around them. The howling fog slowly began to cluster and condense until he could make out the silhouette of a woman.

The wind blew away the remaining fog and Chase and the Xiaolin Dragons found themselves staring into the cold eyes of Lady Rin Anor. She stepped forward with Alex's unconscious body floating behind her and smiled. "Long time no see." She flicked her wrist and a wave of black energy knocked him and the monks to the ground. Floating off the ground, Rin raised her hands and levitated her fallen comrades over to her. The fog returned and enveloped the floating group before shooting off into the night sky.

"You fool's." Chase climbed to his feet and reverted to his human form before facing Omi and his friends. "If you had only listened to me when you had the chance."

"So they found a way to free Rin, we beat her once and we can do it again." Raimundo helped Kimiko to her feet.

"I specifically chose the realm I banished her to because I didn't think there was a way to get free. She was suppose to stay locked in there forever." Chase glared at them. "That realm was abundant with mystical energy, so much that it would rip you apart cell by cell yet still keep you alive. If she even retained a small portion of that power then she will become vastly more powerful than anything you have come across."

"Sound's like end of the world talk." Raimundo glanced around the group.

"If we're lucky." Chase glared at the monks for a moment before turning and walking away. "It could be far worse than that."


	6. The Witch is Back

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

I'm sure you all realize by now that I don't own Xiaolin Showdown. Now I'm off to test my new explosion in a can cat formula. What? I know that ones not that funny. You try coming up with new and inventive ways to blow up a cat in all of your disclaimers.

Chapter Six

**The Witch Is Back**

The sun shined brightly over head, banishing away the last of the morning gloom. Rays of light filtered through the tinted windows warming the warehouse and waking Alex from his sleep. With a groan, he sat up, flexing his sore shoulder. He vaguely remembered being carried to his room and Ayane bandaging his leg and shoulder. Glancing around the room he expected to find her sleeping on the floor or leaning against the wall, waiting for him but to his surprise he was alone.

Rolling out of bed, Alex quickly slipped on his black tunic with silver lining and a lightning bolt on the back, black pants, and black boots. He opened the door and stepped out onto the catwalk that over looked the first floor of the warehouse and saw Bob doing push ups. Bob had on his black and gray tunic, with black pants, steel toed boots, and gloves with steel plates over the knuckles.

"Finally awake." Bob glanced over at him as he started down the stairs.

"How long was I out?" Alex walked over to the couch and sat. He noticed Rin sitting cross legged, floating in the corner, wearing a long sleeveless dark lavender dress with a long slit on each side.

"You faded in and out for a couple of weeks." Rin opened her eyes and smiled at him. "I tried to heal you but I still haven't regained full control of my powers yet."

"Ya seemed in control when ya blasted us away from Chase." Ayane walked into the warehouse wearing a short black jacket with dark green trim and short sleeves, over a tight black and green shirt, with black pants and matching boots. She had her usual gold bracelets on her right wrist, and carried a platter filled with food. She placed the platter down on the small coffee table and sat next to Alex.

"I was far from in control." Rin floated over to the table and picked up a carton of food and some chopsticks. "I used the last of my strength blasting out of that cave and bringing us here."

"So what are we gonna do next?" Bob walked over and sat on the floor next Rin. "Personally I wanna smash the monks and be rid of them for good."

"I'd rather take out Chase." Ayane handed Alex a carton of chow main.

Alex smiled at the angry look Ayane had when she mentioned Chase. "I'm with her.

"I want revenge against Chase and the monks just as much as you do, but we must be patient." Rin looked at each of them. "While I was trapped in that realm I was able to absorb some of the ambient magic, however I need time to adjust to being back in this realm. Once I've fully mastered my new powers we can lay waste to our enemies and have our vengeance."

"So we're gonna lay low for a while?" Ayane ate a piece of chicken from her carton.

"Not quite." An evil grin spread across her face.

"What did you have in mind?" Alex asked.

"We might not be ready to destroy our enemies yet, but after everything you told me about Hannibal bean and the Shen Gong Wu you took from the Xiaolin temple; I believe I may know of another way to get what we want."

(-)

The cool wind washed over Raimundo's face as he laid on Dojo's back. The mystical dragon swiftly cut through the skies of Romania, complaining about his aching joints. Ignoring the sounds of his friends, Raimundo took a breath, enjoying to passing clouds. He had spent most of the last couple weeks either looking for Alex or training to fight him. A part of him was looking forward to fighting with Alex again. Most of the people he had fought with either overpowered him or were too slow and got overpowered by him, but Alex was different. Alex could move just as fast as he could and summon the same power he could. He was excited at the thought of settling the score with Alex but at the same time a part of him knew that with Rin back, Alex would probably be more dangerous than before.

"Here we are, the Shen Gong Wu should be right down there." Dojo motioned downward. Dojo landed just outside of a small village and returned to his normal size.

"Gotta say, this is some beautiful landscape out here," Clay whistled as he looked out towards the open fields.

"Do not be fooled. I once saw a documentary about evil creatures that lurk in villages like this one and suck the blood from out of your neck." Omi pulled up his collar. "The monsters name was Count Duckula."

"Okay one, I think you mean Dracula," Kimiko corrected before looking at Raimundo. "And you gotta stop letting him watch those old movies."

"How's he gonna learn if we don't let him watch TV." Raimundo shrugged. "And he was right, it's Duckula. We were watching a Ducktales movie."

"Okay," Kimiko replied with an odd look then glanced back to Dojo. "Which way is it?"

Dojo glanced around, scratching his head. "That's funny, I thought I sensed it over here but now it's gone."

Raimundo started to say something but a motion from above him caught his attention. He glanced up and saw the Ying-Ying bird perched on the roof of a near by house. "Heads up guys."

"So nice ta see y'all again." Hannibal stepped into view and jumped behind the monks, wearing his battle armor.

"I've been ichin' to scrape all day and I reckon whoopin' your hide'll make me feel a lot better." Clay smirked and stood ready to fight.

"Four against one hardly seems fair. Y'all don' mind if ah bring a friend do ya?" Hannibal motioned towards the roof. Raimundo looked back and saw Katnappe jump down and tackle Clay.

"You're gonna pay for what you did to me last time." Katnappe tried to slash him but he kicked her off. Kimiko caught her with a side kick as she landed on her feet.

"Prepare for defeat, Mr. Bean." Omi rushed forward and kicked Hannibal then punched his helmet. He tried for a second punch but Hannibal caught his fist and hit Omi hard, knocking him back.

Riding a gust of wind, Raimundo shot in the direction of Hannibal and unloaded a string of punches. While Hannibal blocked the assault, Raimundo kicked him straight in the face then spun around and kicked him again.

As Hannibal staggered back he pulled out a Shen Gong Wu. "Lotus Twister." His fist stretched across and plowed into Raimundo's stomach, knocking the wind out of him. He then grabbed Raimundo by the leg and flung him onto the roof of one of the buildings.

Raimundo scurried to his feet then looked over the edge of the building and observed Omi rolling to avoid the flames from Hannibal's gauntlets. Kimiko easily ran through the flames and pounced on Hannibal's chest. She hit him with two harsh strikes before flipping off of him, allowing Omi the hit him with his Tornado Strike.

To the right Raimundo spotted Clay throwing Katnappe towards a wall, but she rebounded off the wall and caught him with an angry right hook. She then spun low, sweeping Clay's legs, and allowed her momentum to swing her around and heel kicked him on the jaw.

Raimundo was about to jump down and help when he noticed Dojo waving at him. "What?"

"The Bear Baton is right there," Dojo yelled. Raimundo glanced over to where Dojo was pointing and saw the Wu hanging on a TV antenna near the corner of the building.

"I got it." Raimundo moved towards the antenna but a flying razor blade whizzed passed him.

"No you don't." Katnappe fired another razor from her gauntlet and cut the antenna, knocking the Wu down to the ground. She started towards the fallen Wu but stopped when a purple portal opened up above the battlefield.

"Titanium Piston." Bob dropped out of the portal, slamming his fist into the ground as he landed. A shock wave rippled across the field knocking most of the combatants off their feet. Ayane emerged behind Omi from another portal wearing the Golden Tiger Claws and kicked him into Hannibal. Hearing a noise behind him, Raimundo turned and saw a black fog transform into Rin while Alex rushed forward and sidekicked him off the roof.

"What, ya didn't forget about us did ya?" Ayane sneered at the group as they all stood back up.

"Who the heck are you?" Katnappe asked in an annoyed tune.

"Pretty kitty. I'm gonna swing it by its tail, see how far she'll go." Bob rushed over to her and clotheslined her. He then grabbed her by her tail and used her to swat Clay.

"Ah do believe its time ah ended this little dance." Hannibal threw a punch at Omi followed by a back kick aimed at Ayane. Omi and Ayane both rolled to avoid his attacks and came to their feet back to back.

"Mantis Kick." They both moved in unison and kicked Hannibal on the chest. "Wasp Sting Flower." They then jumped above him and smashed their fists into his armor sending him tumbling down the field.

Ayane smirked as she turned and swept Omi's legs. "Lions Talon." She lashed out at Omi, forcing him back until Kimiko flipped over him and kicked Ayane.

Raimundo glanced up and saw Alex jumping down. The two warriors began to rapidly trade punches while Dojo tried to get between them to grab the Wu. Raimundo blocked a strike from Alex and went for a kick to the ribs, but Alex managed to block. With a grin, Alex spun and threw a back hand aimed at Raimundo's head. Raimundo parried the blow then lashed out with a roundhouse kick; however Alex ducked under the kick. Letting his momentum bring him around, Raimundo threw a punch, at the same time Alex did the same and both their fist smacked each others jaws.

Staggering back a step, Raimundo noticed the baton and scrambled to pick it up. He managed to grab a hold of it just as Alex did the same. "Alex, I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown."

"You're… what the?" Alex stared at the baton. "What is this?"

Raimundo was about to name the challenge when he noticed that the baton wasn't glowing. He squeezed the baton and felt it bend. "Is this plastic?"

"This ain't a Shen Gong Wu." Alex let go of the plastic baton.

"What's the matter?" Rin floated down from the roof while everyone gathered around.

"It's a fake," Alex replied angrily.

"Well ah'll be, ah do believe someone's makin' a monkey outta us," Hannibal laughed before flying away.

"It can't be a fake." Dojo grabbed the baton and looked it over. "What do you know, it is a fake. Says it was made in Malintaria."

"What?" Ayane asked in a shaky voice.

"Give me that." Rin snatched the fake Wu from Dojo. She then waved her hand and she disappeared in a black fog with Ayane and her friends.

"What was that about?" Raimundo watched the fog fly away as a sense of confusion rattled around in his head.

"I do not know." Omi glanced around the group.

"I don' know 'bout you guys but I'd rather think 'bout this on a full stomach," Clay said.

"Let's see if we can find some place to eat before we fly off," Raimundo said, feeling a little hungry himself. Turning towards the buildings the group walked into the village. Making their way through the narrow ally they reached a cobblestone street and followed it deeper in to the town. After about five minutes they passed a cyber café and decided to eat there.

"Those cakes smell most delicious." Omi took a whiff of the aroma.

"Let's sit over here." Kimiko led them to a table with a computer mounted onto it. She sat down in front of the computer while Raimundo climbed into the seat next to her. Clay and Omi sat across from them whereas Dojo hopped on the table, demanding cake.

"What can I get for you," a waitress asked with a smile as she walked over to their table.

"We'll take three pieces of those cakes you got over there." Clay pointed to the cake.

"I'll just have a bagel," Raimundo said before she left. He glanced over and saw Kimiko opening the web browser. "What are you looking for?"

"Remember when Dojo read that name on the fake Wu?" Kimiko began typing on the keyboard. "Well Ayane and Rin seemed to recognize the name so I wanna do a search and see what I can find out."

"Here you go boys." The waitress set their food down on the table then headed over to her next customer.

"Yum, cake." Dojo picked up his piece and swallowed it whole. He wore a big smile for a second, and then started to choke.

"Perhaps you should chew you meal next time." Omi slapped the dragon on the back getting him to swallow.

"I'm okay," Dojo wheezed.

"What a Dojo," Clay laughed then took a bit of his cake. The group sat, joking and eating their food for about fifteen minutes, enjoying the down time.

"I think I found something." Kimiko turned the monitor a little so they could see better.

"What is it?" Dojo asked.

"It's a web page from an antique shop." Kimiko looked over at them.

"So?" Raimundo stared at the screen, not really seeing her point.

"The shop is in a small country called Malintaria. It says that the owner is going to auction off some rare artifacts in a few days." Kimiko clicked to the next page. "And look who owns the shop."

Raimundo looked at the picture Kimiko had displayed and smiled once he recognized the man in the picture. "It's that Victor Von Deprave guy."

"Von Deprave, why's that name sound so familiar?" Dojo muttered quietly.

"You mean the guy who's been tryin' to wrangle up our Wu with those guys in the suits?" Clay looked towards him and Kimiko.

"That's the guy, and look what's behind him." Kimiko zoomed in on the desk behind Victor. Sitting on the desk were the Scepter of the Limbo Orb and the Sphere of Dreams.

"We must go to this Malintaria and retrieve the Shen Gong Wu at once." Omi jumped up in his seat.

"We're not that far, if Dojo hurries we can get there in half an hour." Kimiko shut off the computer and slapped some money on the table.

Raimundo and the others quickly ran out of the café and hopped onto Dojo's enlarged back. Flying high over the landscape, Raimundo felt himself smile. _This time we'll be the ones stealing the Wu._

(-)

"Gotta say, as far as evil hideouts go that's a nice one," Clay marveled. Raimundo looked down at the huge mansion from atop Dojo as they circled high above. The country itself was extremely small, only a quarter of the size of Brazil. All though small it appeared to have plenty of money, the streets were all well paved and swept clean. The buildings looked well maintained and people they had passed over looked happy and content. Then of course there was the mansion below them. It was surrounded by acres of lush grass and exotic flowers.

"How do we get in such a place?" Omi asked.

"I was thinking through the front door." Kimiko looked back at them.

"A full out raid, I like it." Raimundo nodded.

"I was thinking more along the lines of saying I'm interested in buying the Wu and that we're here representing my papa," Kimiko elaborated.

"That could work too," Raimundo said almost disappointed. Dojo quickly descended and landed on the door step before changing back to his normal size. Ringing the door bell, Raimundo looked over the mahogany door, imprested by the detail.

After a moment an elderly man in a gray suite opened the door. "Can I help you?"

"We're her to view the pieces that are going up for auction," Kimiko said politely.

"The pieces will be placed on display in a few days, come back then."

"You don't understand," Raimundo said smoothly. "We're very familiar with some of the pieces and would love to talk about them with your boss."

"I am afraid it is you who does not understand. If you wish to view the pieces then come back later. Now leave before I have security remove you." The man glared at them for a moment then slammed the large door closed.

"That went well." Dojo rolled his eyes.

"Plan B then?" Clay looked over towards Raimundo.

"Plan B." Raimundo smiled at Clay.

"What is plan B?" Omi looked at them with a confused look.

"Seismic Kick." Clay kicked open the door and rush in followed by the others. Glancing around the room, Raimundo saw expensive paintings along the walls, glass doors leading to a living room, a flight of stairs covered with plush red carpeting, and a crystal chandelier hanging from the cathedral ceiling.

"Welcome to my home." Victor stepped out from one of the many side rooms and snapped his fingers and a dozen men with stun batons filed out. "Your stay will be a brief one I'm afraid."

"Surrender the Shen Gong Wu at once," Omi ordered. Victor snapped again and the men rush at them. Meeting them head on, Omi and Kimiko quickly began dispatching the attackers. Clay ran around the group trying to get close to Victor but three more men filed out of the room and stopped him.

Two of the men made it passed Omi, but Raimundo easily avoided their sluggish attacks and took them down with two kicks. He started forward when another man came crashing through a glass window and slammed into the last of the men Kimiko and Omi were fighting. Backtracking the man's path, Raimundo saw Alex roll through the broken window followed by Bob.

"Get rid of them now," Victor ordered the last of his men forward but Alex repeatedly sidekicked one on the chest then heel kicked him, while Bob power slammed the last one.

"What are you doing here?" Raimundo asked as he stood ready to fight.

"None of your business," Alex snapped.

"Who are you people and why have you defiled to my abode!" Raimundo looked up to the top of the stairs and saw a middle aged man in a brown suite staring down at them.

"The ones in robes are the monks I spoke of, father." Victor smiled and walked up the steps.

"Who are you guys?" Clay stepped over to Kimiko and Omi. Before the man could answer, a purple portal opened next to Alex allowing Rin and Ayane to step through.

"He is the governor of Malintaria, Lord Mikos Von Deprave." Ayane stepped forward and stared at him and Victor. "My uncle."

"You're supposed to be dead." Victor gazed at Ayane for along moment.

"Little Ayane, alive and well." Mikos laughed and walked down the stairs. "How can this be?"

"Where's my father?" Ayane held her gaze on the older man.

"I am afraid that he has passed on." Mikos reached out to touch her shoulder but she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she snapped and stepped back behind Alex.

"Am I the only one confused here?" Raimundo stepped over to his friends.

"Come, let us forget this unpleasantness and step into my study where we can talk properly." Mikos started down one of the halls then turned. "Of course your friends are invited as well."

Raimundo watched, more confused than ever as Ayane and her group followed the governor down the hall. "What do you think?"

"We might as well play along." Kimiko shrugged. "At least until we can figure out what they want and get the Wu back."

"I agree." Omi nodded.

"I think we're 'bout to walk into a den of scorpions," Clay stated but followed them anyway. Raimundo lead them down the hall after Mikos, more curious than anything else. After fighting with the Fallen Dragons for so long, he began to realize that he knew very little about them personally.

Mikos lead the warriors into a large room about the size of his parent's entire house. There was a large u-shaped couch centered in the room, facing a large custom made mahogany desk. A tinted window gave a view of a grand garden, while the walls were lined with book shelves that nearly touched the ceiling.

"Have a seat." Mikos walked around the desk and sat in an elegant chair. Raimundo and the monks sat on one side of the couch while Ayane and her group remained standing. A second later Victor walked in followed by a woman about the same age as him. She wore a long, elegant white dress and followed Victor over to the governors' side. "You remember your Cousin, Helena."

"Not really," Ayane replied dryly.

"I'm hurt, cousin." Helena smiled callously.

"What is it that brings so many to my dwelling?" Mikos asked.

"You are in possession of some important items that we require." Rin smiled at him.

"You mean the Shen Gong Wu I've come to hear so much about."

"Yes, give them to us and we'll be on our way." Rin put a soft edge into her voice.

"The Shen Gong Wu were stolen from us." Omi jumped to his feet. "They must be returned."

"I do not care how they came to be in my possession." Mikos glanced from Omi to Rin. "I only care that they are now mine. They have considerable value to me."

"If it's a matter of money why not let me buy them from you?" Kimiko looked over to Mikos.

"I am offering you this one chance to receive payment for what I will eventually take." Rin glared at the man.

"Then why don't you." Mikos leaned forward and put his hands in front of him. "Why don't any of you just take them?"

Raimundo glanced over at Dojo. "Can you sense where the Shen Gong Wu are?"

Dojo shook his head. "Nope, I'm not getting a thing. It feels like I'm being jammed some how."

"The fact is you have all come to my home, defiled my property and now you demand what is in my estate?" Mikos sneered at them. "Why should I give up such a valued commodity?"

"If my father is dead then it's _my_ estate, my property." Ayane stepped out from behind Alex. "All of this is rightfully mine, but you can keep it. All I want is the Wu you stole."

"My dear, you were pronounced dead. The monks from the temple your father left you at told us of your demise. By right, with no heir this became all mine." Mikos flashed a disingenuous smile. "But perhaps I am being too hasty. Both you and the young monks have a valid clam to the Shen Gong Wu. I invite you all to stay here as my honored guests while I ponder the situation."

"How very generous of you," Rin replied, clearly forcing a polite tone.

"Victor will see that arrangements are made for you all." Mikos nodded to Victor.

"If you'll follow me, I'll show you to a waiting room while rooms are prepare for you." Victor led Raimundo and his friends out of the room. They quickly worked their way through the halls until they reach an open door and Victor motioned for them to enter. The room was well lit, with a round table filled with fruit and surrounded by chairs. "I'll send someone for you when your rooms are ready." With that, Victor closed the door leaving them in the room.

"Did we just become prisoners?" Kimiko asked dryly.

Dojo slithered over to the door, opened it, glanced around, and then quickly closed it. "Judging by the number of armed guards outside the door, I'd say yes."

"How did that happen?" Kimiko shook her head.

"At least we got inside." Raimundo tried to smile reassuringly but his own nervousness was beginning to worm its way back up.

(-)

Victor walked through the dark halls of the estate, quickly making his way to his father's personal study. It had been nearly six hours since the monks had arrived. Once he reached it he knocked twice before opening the custom made door. He stepped in, closing the door behind him and saw that his sister Helena was already there, sitting on the edge of the desk. "Father, why are you allowing them to stay here?"

"Are you still sore about your little trip to china?" Helena mocked.

"We should destroy them now." Victor walked over to his father's desk. "Let me get rid of them and take what ever Shen Gong Wu they have."

"Why should we waste such a grand opportunity?" Mikos took a drink from his glass.

"What do you mean?"

"You said yourself that we don't know much about the Shen Gong Wu." Helena glanced over at him.

"You can not learn anything else about them?" Victor asked.

Helena shook her head. "In time perhaps, but my background is mainly in alchemy. I have to learn a new form of magic to use them and that takes time."

Mikos turned his chair to look at the raising moon through the window. "I am allowing them to stay so that we can learn from them what we do not know. We will learn the secret of their powers and how it is that Ayane has survived and still remains so young."

"I see." Victor sat down on the couch finally understanding.

"They have remarkable power; I could feel it when I first saw them." Helena closed her eyes and smiled. "Their power must be ours and I will find a way to take every last drop of it from them."

"You see, I have allowed them to stay because it suits our purposes." Mikos smiled and poured Victor a glass of wine. "It will be our family that wields their great power. We shall sweep over this world and take what we want, and anyone who does not bow before us will be crushed under our heels."

Victor took the glass then held it up. "Cheers."


	7. There's No Place Like Home

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

"Greetings, this is Mumm-Ra the ever living, reminding you that the all powerful Darth Maud-dib did not create Xiaolin Showdown, or does he now nor has he ever owned it. Lady Rin and her evil cohorts do belong to him however. Now to rid Third Earth of those vile Thundercats, I must sneak an agent passed their defenses.

"Ancient sprites of evil, transform this decayed feline into Cat-Ra the ever exploding!"

Chapter Seven

**There's No Place Like Home**

The morning sun filtered through the tinted windows of the Von Deprave estate. Wandering through the garland covered halls, Ayane stopped in front of a picture of her father. _I finally come back and you're not here._ Stifling a yawn, she resumed her walk down the various corridors. She had been unable to sleep and left her room to re-explore the mansion for most of the night. For the most part nothing had really changed. Many of the old pictures still hung in the same places, the plush carpeting was just as soft as she remembered and ran passed the same hand carved doors. Even the garden was about the same. Nothing had changed at all; not even her family.

Rounding a corner and continuing down the familiar hallways, Ayane eventually found her way to her parents' old room. She slowly opened the door, peeking inside to see if the room was empty, and stepped inside. Letting herself smile she walked passed the large bed and over to a small shelf in the corner, glancing over its contents. Finding a small wooden box, Ayane picked it up and carried it over to a small ivory desk that sat under a round window. She gently set the box down next to a picture of her mother and opened the lid. A small sparkling jade stone rose out of the box and began to rotate while playing _Ode to Joy._

Ayane smiled, remembering when her mom used to play the music box for her whenever she was upset. She let the gentle harmony wash over her and remembered when her dad had first given it to her mom. She was so focused on the music that she didn't notice anyone enter the room until they were right behind her.

"Good morning cousin," Victor said.

Ayane turned to face him. "What do ya want?"

"I saw you enter this old room and thought I would inform you of breakfast." Victor glanced over and picked up the picture. "I was too young to have met your mother but I have heard that she was rather remarkable."

"She was," Ayane said accepting his hollow remark in the hopes that he would leave.

"For a village tart anyway." He tossed the picture aside and glared at her. A bolt of anger shot through her as the picture fell to the floor. "But from what I have heard you might have been too young to remember her. You were what, four maybe five when she died?"

Ayane hastily walked over and picked up the picture as images of her mothers funeral flashed in her mind. "You don't know anything about her."

"No, but I do know of your father. I know that he was a weak man who lacked any vision for the future. Your father was a weak coward who would have let others take what should have always been ours." Victor picked up the music box. "He was weak and cast his only child aside, but now you have returned. You have come back to your home, but you do not honor us, your family. I look at you and I see your fathers weakness passed on to a tart of a child."

"Don't talk about my father." Ayane hugged the pictured tight to her chest. "Just give me my music box and leave me alone."

"Apologies cousin." Victor extended his hand and smiled callously. Just as Ayane's finger touched the box, Victor removed his hand and let it drop. "Such a fragile old thing, broken like your father." He laughed coldly as he walked passed her and exited the room. Ayane let out a sob as she clutched the picture and stared at the ruined music box.

"You okay?"

Recognizing Alex's voice, Ayane quickly wiped away her tears not wanting him to see her crying. "I'm fine."

Alex stepped in from the hallway. "If you…"

"I'm fine," Ayane insisted. She knew him well enough to know that he had no idea on what to say and forced herself to smile. She then turned and led him out of the room by the arm. "Let's just eat some breakfast."

"Yeah, alright," Alex replied after a minute.

Ayane easily worked her way through the halls, with Alex in tow, until they reached a small dinning room. An oval table sat in the center of the sun lit room filled with waffles, sausage, bacon, eggs, fresh fruit, and pitchers of orange juice. She saw Kimiko and Dojo sitting on one side of the table while Helena walked around filling her plate.

"I'll fix us a plate." Alex smiled at her while she sat at the far end of the table. Glancing around, Ayane watched as Dojo crammed three waffles into his mouth then down them with syrup.

"My, what a polite young man you are." Helena glanced at Ayane then over to Alex. "Ayane must be lucky to have someone so strong looking after her. Tell me, what's your name?"

Alex glared at her for a long moment then resumed filling the plates before carrying them over and sitting next to Ayane. "Alex."

"Alex, short for Alexander." Helena sat across from him. Ayane took the plate Alex handed her but locked her gaze on her cousin. "A good strong name. Are you also a monk?"

"Hardly," Alex spat.

"Why don't you tell me how it is you've come to be with little Ayane and how you both remain so young when you were sent to the Xiaolin so long ago." Helena flashed a smile, but only got a smirk from Alex. She leaned closer, flashing her blue eyes and gazing into Alex's when Ayane noticed a silver pendant hanging around her neck. "Don't be shy Alexander, regale me with your exploits."

"Is that my mothers pendant?" Ayane asked as a fresh wave of anger and sorrow washed over her.

"This old trinket?" Helena pretended to be surprised. "I found it among the trash your mother kept squirreled away."

"That's mine." Ayane reached for the pendant but Helena pulled away. "Ya stole it from my old room."

"Such an elegant piece does belong around the neck of one as weak as you," Helena laughed as she stood and started to walk away. "You see anything that is yours I will take. Trash like you does not deserve our name." She stopped in the doorway and took off the pendant. Turning to face them, Helena held the pendant out and with a flash from her hand melted it.

Horrified at the destruction of the only remaining memento of her mother, Ayane jumped to her feet feeling her eyes water with tears and ran passed Helena. Sprinting up the stairs she pushed passed Raimundo and his friend's, vaguely aware of Alex trying to follow.

(-)

"Was it something I said?" Helena glanced at Kimiko before walking out.

Staring at the doorway, Kimiko sat with her fork in her mouth, stunned by what she had just witnessed. She had always known Ayane as the wild girl who loved to fight, but seeing the way her family was treating her almost made her feel sympathetic.

"Is it me or did that get a little awkward?" Dojo finished the last of his waffles.

Swallowing her food, Kimiko looked back at Dojo. "What, the part when Ayane broke out into tears or the creepy way Helena was staring at Alex."

"Take your pick," Dojo replied.

"Pick of what?" Raimundo walked into the room followed by Omi and Clay.

"I knew I smelled breakfast." Clay hurried over and began to pile food onto a plate.

"What is the matter with Ayane?" Omi asked.

"I've come to the conclusion that this family is nuts." Dojo waved his arms to emphasize his point. "The sooner we find the Wu the better."

"Yeah well this place is huge, so if you got an idea on where to start looking I'm all ears." Raimundo grabbed an orange and sat next to Kimiko.

"I know they're here somewhere; I can smell 'em." Dojo jumped off the table and scurried along the walls sniffing them. "They must have some kind of spell protecting the Wu and stopping me from sensing them, but I bet I could find them if I get close enough."

"Then we must search the mansion from bottom to top." Omi poured a glass of juice then drank it.

"Then let's get started." Raimundo ate a piece of his orange.

"I don' much like the idea of wandering 'round this place without knowin' anythin' 'bout our host." Clay looked up from his plate.

Kimiko nodded her agreement. "I'm with Clay. There's definitely something weird going on here."

"Why don't you and Clay go into town and see if you can learn anything about these guys." Raimundo finished his orange. "The rest of us will stay and try to find the Wu."

The four monks finished their meal then set off to accomplish their mission. Kimiko and Clay found a stable on the east side of the house and convinced the manager to let them borrow a horse. Riding behind Clay the two traveled down the paved roads until they reached the outskirts of the town.

Leaving the horse tied to a post, they walked into the bustling town and began looking around. As they wondered the streets they passed various shops and stores filled with people happily going about their business. Kids carrying books and sack lunches ran passed them on their way to school. A few passing people stopped to watch the Japanese girl and her cowboy friend pass by.

Figuring that they wouldn't learn much by walking the streets, they eventually found their way to a library and walked inside. The smell of old, musty books filled Kimiko's nostril as she and Clay worked their way through the rows of shelves brimming with books. Finding the historical section, Kimiko thumbed through a few of the books then handed them to Clay. Grabbing a few more, she followed him over to a wooden table, set them down and sat across from Clay.

"So what exactly are we lookin' for?" Clay tipped his hat up then glanced at the tomes in front of him.

"Anything that looks interesting." Kimiko opened one of the books and started reading. After about an hour and three books later she looked up robbing her eyes. "This is gonna take forever. Why can't they keep everything on computers like everyone else?"

"I guess that means you haven't found somethin' yet." Clay looked over to her.

Kimiko shrugged and leaned forward. "All I got so far is that the Deprave's have been in charge of this place for a hundred years or so. Apparently one of their ancestors turned against the ruler and usurped control over the country."

"Do you folks need any help?" An old woman walked over to the table.

"Don' suppose you know about the Von Deprave's?" Clay asked.

"They're a strange lot, always sending men to gather artifacts for them." The woman stated. "My niece is a maid in the governor's house and she tells me all sorts of stories. She claims that they have become obsessed with magic and the occult. She once said that she caught the young heiress drawing the ancient circles and killing her own men."

"Ancient circles?" Kimiko stared at the old woman.

"Alchemy and that is not all. The governor has begun to send men into the forbidden territories and brings back cursed objects. I know that the Von Deprave's have always been obsessed with gaining power but now they risk angering the ancient spirits." The woman shook her head. "Things used to be so much better when Governor Stephan was still alive. He may have been a hash man but he was fair, unlike his brother."

"Thank you kindly ma'am." Clay stood and tipped his hat. Kimiko followed him out of the library feeling more worried than she was before as realization struck. The reason Victor had attacked the temple and stolen the Wu was because of his apparent obsession with magic. The thought of Mikos and the rest of his family gaining control of the Shen Gong Wu made her skin crawl. If the Deprave's were after the Shen Gong Wu then the monks needed to hurry and get the stolen Wu back if they wanted to put a stop to their plans.

(-)

In the eastern wing of the large mansion, Ayane sat under an old stairway that led up to the roof. With her legs folded against her chest and holding the picture of her mother, she glanced around the dusty attic remembering when she used to hide there as a child. She remembered when her dad would climb up the old ladder and kneel in front of her to coax her out and into his arms. Now he was gone and the only one who was looking for her was Alex, but he'd never find her. As much as she wanted him to find her, she wanted to be alone. So she had run through the mansion, darting in and out of the varied halls and rooms until she had finally lost him.

Letting out a sigh, Ayane set the picture down in front of her and pulled out the Demona's Flute. She looked over towards the picture and began to play _Ode to Joy_. As she played the soothing melody she started to think back to the last time she had seen her dad and that long helicopter ride to the Xiaolin temple.

(Some time ago…)

Ayane stood at the front gate to the Xiaolin temple clinging to her father's leg as the propellers from the copter whipped her hair about. Standing in front of them was a tall monk with a long gray beard, wearing a white robe with a tan pants. The temple seemed fairly large; Ayane could see many small buildings that circled one larger building.

"Welcome Ayane, I am Master Huo." The monk smiled at her but she ignored him and stepped behind her dad. "How old are you?"

"Do not be rude," Stephan knelt down and gently pushed her in front of him. "This man is going to teach you to control your abilities."

With out looking up Ayane nodded then answered the monk's question. "Six."

Master Huo seemed to smile again then waved to another monk who ran over and took her bags. "I know that this may be a bit unnerving for you but I assure you that you will come to enjoy your time here, and you are not the only child here. There are two other children who will be training with you."

"It's time we made our farewells my little Ayane." Stephan smiled reassuringly and hugged her tightly.

"Why can't ya stay here?" Ayane returned his hug.

"I have important work to do at home just as you have important work here. You have been chosen to wield a mighty power and must learn to control it. I cannot teach you this but they can. Remember little one, that as a member of our family you are destined to for great power and will return to me ready to rule our lands together. Here is where you will be safe from your uncle and reach your full potential, but do not forget that I will always love you." Stephan squeezed her one last time before letting her go. With a tear in her eye, Ayane watched while he walked back to the helicopter and flew off into the cloudy skies.

"Come, I will introduce you to the other children." Master Huo led her to the back of the temple and into an outsized garden. A small stream ran between vibrant flowers, bushes lined the walls bearing more colorful flora. Master Huo led her over to a rosewood bridge where she spotted a kid with silver hair, wearing a red robe with white pants, sitting on the edge over looking the stream. "Alexander, come meet our new guest; and where is Sanzo?"

"Hello." Alexander waved with out looking up.

"This is Ayane, she will joining you as the Dragon of Fauna." Master Huo looked down at her. "If you'll excuse me, I shall go and check if your room is ready."

Ayane nodded as the monk bowed before leaving. Glancing at Alexander, she walked over to the edge of the bridge and stood next to him. "Hi."

"Why are you crying?" Alexander looked up at her.

Turning away, Ayane quickly wiped her eyes. "I just don't like it here. I wanna go back with my dad but he said I gotta stay here, and I don't wanna be by myself."

"You don't have to be scared." Alexander stood and smiled at her. "I'll protect you and keep you company while you're here."

"You will?"

"I don't like it here either, but if I stay I can become the strongest fighter in the world and then I'll be able to do anything I want." He reached down, taking her hand and gently kissed it. "I'll become stronger than anybody and then nether one of us has to be lonely again."

Ayane felt herself smile then sat down at the edge of the bridge. "Ya think I could become strong like that?"

"Why not?" Alexander sat next to her.

"Alexander is kinda stuffy for a name."

"What's wrong with my name?"

"I like Alex." Ayane smiled at him feeling better. "Isn't there supposed to be another kid here?"

"Yeah, Sanzo Yukimura the Dragon of Light; but he's a total geek."

(Four years later)

The sound of swords clashing together echoed through the night sky. Hordes of skeleton soldiers wearing red armor swarmed the vast field trying to protect the citadel of their master from the attacking Xiaolin monks. Ayane darted under the blade of one soldier and kicked him on the backside of the knee then spun and knocked his head clean off with her Wudai weapon. Sprinting towards another large group of soldiers she summoned her chi. "Charging Rhinoceros." A green rhino formed around her as she plowed through the bone men, smashing them to dust.

"Ayane, I could use a ride." She looked across the battle field and saw Alex chasing Dao Sha up a hill. Bringing her flute to her lips she played a quick melody and summoned a horse over to Alex.

"No wait," Sanzo called after Alex but he was too far away to hear, or care. Sanzo swung his glowing sword and cut down two of the skeleton warriors. To his left, Ayane spotted Bob using his Ogres Mace to smash a pack of soldiers to dust. The battle continued for another five minutes until a large explosion erupted from the citadel and all of the soldiers collapsed.

"I guess Fung and Rin did it."

Ayane looked over and recognized Master Chen Lao. "Who?"

"Fung is a monk from another temple," Master Chen Lao explained. "Now where is that impetuous child Alex?"

"He's there." Bob pointed up at the hill.

Ayane smiled and ran over to Alex as he made his way back to the group holding his Rikkaken. "Are ya okay?"

"I'm alright; better than alright, I took out Dao Sha." Alex smiled at her.

"What were you thinking? Did you not remember that we had a plan?" Sanzo shouted angrily.

"It slipped my mind." Alex shot Sanzo an irritated look.

"Master Huo named me as the leader and I told you that we'd deal with Dao Sha after we helped Master Chen Lao."

"I don't remember voting for you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to follow the order's of a guy whose afraid to fight!"

"Does it matter anymore?" Ayane stepped in front of Alex and stared at Sanzo. "We won and Alex defeated the only guy who could resurrect the bone men."

Master Chen Lao stepped over and shot her and Alex an angry look. "Sanzo is right. You ignored orders and rushed off endangering yourself and your fellow monks."

"Who asked you old man?" Alex glared at Chen Lao for a moment then turned and walked off.

"Ya should be thanking Alex. If it wasn't for him Dao Sha would have escaped, again." Ayane turned and ran after Alex with Bob close behind her.

(One year later)

"Are you sure about this?" Ayane stood next to Bob and stared at Alex. she had known that he was fed up with Master Huo and the other monks but she was completely caught off guard by what he had just suggested.

"I'm sure." Alex nodded. "I've been thinking about it for a while now. You know about everything she did for the Xiaolin, about how much she helped when she didn't have to. If they can turn against her then it's only a matter of time before they do the same to us."

"I'm with you." Bob nodded.

Ayane looked back towards the temple from the hill they stood on. She had also talked to her and heard her story. Alex had introduced them to each other about a month ago. _Maybe he's right. _ Ayane glanced back at Alex and smiled. "I'm getting sick and tired of they way they treat us, always looking down at us. So if you're gonna do it then I'm coming with ya."

Alex smiled. "Alright, when Lady Rin comes to the temple tomorrow to take the Shen Gong Wu we found, we'll all go with her.

(The present day)

The warm afternoon sun hung high over the Deprave's estate. Walking passed a portrait of the mansion, Rin Anor slowly made her way down the air-conditioned hallway. She had spent most of the morning touring the grounds with Bob and searching for the Shen Gong Wu. She smiled as she passed a maid who was clearly scared of her. Rounding a corner, she continued down the hall passing various doors or small tables and began to wonder why Mikos had invited her to stay along with the others. At first she had assumed it was because of Ayane and the fact that he assumed that they would not find the Wu; but the more time she spent in the house the more she came to realize that Ayane had nothing to do with it. No, whatever game Mikos was playing, she was sure that he was just biding his time and using the Wu as bait to keep them all here.

Walking passed an expensive looking vase; Rin reached a pair of double doors and opened them. She stepped inside and found herself in a large circler library. The walls were covered with ancient tomes and tattered scrolls. The glass ceiling was made from a fine crystal with an alchemic symbol carved into it. The polished tile floor had numerous symbols etched on to every tile and a triangular table sat in the center of the room. She stepped over to the table and spotted a few books lying on top of some scrolls and quickly thumbed through one of the books. Setting the book down, she stepped over to a large cabinet and opened it up finding various spices or chemicals, but the most surprising find was the Sphere of Dreams and the Scepter of the Limbo Orb.

"Do you like my collection?" Helena walked into the library carrying two books.

Shutting the cabinet Rin turned and smiled at the woman. "So you're an alchemist?"

"Among other things," Helena replied.

"You seem to have an interesting collection of Heylin books here." Rin slowly walked around the room, looking over the books on the shelves. "I'm curious as to where they came from?"

"We have a little place." Helena sat on the edge of the table. "You're quite the witch aren't you, Lady Rin Anor?"

"You know of me?"

"After your arrival I did some research. I am very interested in how it is you came to own such power?"

"I learned from a man named Harkonnen." Rin laughed quietly, remembering her time studying the Heylin arts. "But I doubt you'll get the chance to meet him."

"And why is that? I would very much like to meet a man who can instill such power."

"I slit his throat ages ago."

"Such a shame. I guess I will learn everything you know the hard way. Now if you'll excuse me I have work to do."

"Yes, I'm sure you're going to move the Wu so I don't take them."

"I have no need for that."

Rin smiled then walked out of the library leaving Helena to her machinations. It seemed that Helena was a bit smarter than Rin had given her credit for. Not only has she placed a spell to protect the Wu from being found magically but she's also used her knowledge of alchemy to keep them in the room._ Cleaver girl, but not cleaver enough. _ Rin began to smile to herself as a plan began to form in her mind. Now that she knew how the Wu were being blocked it would be easy for her to overpower the spell Helena used and find them again. All she had to do was wait a little longer and continue to let the Von Deprave's think they had the upper hand. By the time they learned a noose was around their necks Rin would have dropped the floor out from under them.

(-)

Walking through the cool halls of the Deprave estate, Omi found himself back in the main hall along with Dojo. "I think we have come this way before."

"I told you we should have stuck with Raimundo." Dojo slithered down another hall.

"I am fully capable of navigating on my own." Omi followed Dojo. They had been searching for hours but still hadn't found any sigh of the Wu. Figuring they could cover more ground if they split up, Omi and Dojo had left Raimundo in the west wing.

"You look like you could us a hand." Omi looked over as they walked passed an open door and saw Mikos sitting behind his desk in his study. "Care to join me for a snack?"

Seeing no harm in a little food, Omi stepped into the study and saw a large bowl of fruits sitting on the table. "I wouldn't mind an apple."

"Help yourself; a strong warrior like you need's to keep his strength up." Mikos smiled. "They tell me you are the Dragon of water."

"That is true." Omi took a bite from the apple.

"You must be one of the strongest of the monks to control such a great power."

"Oh yes, I am the most powerful one out of everyone," Omi replied proudly.

"And modest too." Dojo hopped on to the desk and took a grape.

"You are the one that finds the Shen Gong Wu?" Mikos poured himself a glass of wine.

"Oh yeah, I sense 'em and everything," Dojo replied.

"How many are there?"

"There hundreds, maybe thousands of Wu." Omi sat on the couch.

"I would like hear more about them and your exploits." Mikos leaned forward.

"After Dojo finds the Wu I usually have to battle Hannibal Bean or Jack Spicer and defeat them in a most humiliating manner to claim it."

"You must truly be a great monk to defeat your enemies so easily."

"Oh yes, but it is not always that easy. Sometimes I must try just a little bit harder if I'm in a Xiaolin Showdown."

Mikos leaned closer. "And what is a Xiaolin Showdown?"

"It's what happens when two people grab the Wu at the same time." Omi finished his apple and continued to explain about the rules of a showdown and about the Shen Gong Wu. Mikos seemed very interested once Omi began to tell him about Chase Young and Wuya. After about half an hour and another apple, Omi picked up Dojo and started for the door. "Thank you for the apples."

"No, thank you," Mikos replied in a polite tune. "By the way, I am having a party tomorrow in honor of Ayane's return. I trust you and your friends will be there."

With a nod, Omi turned and walked out with Dojo on his shoulder. "For an evil bad guy, he was most pleasant."

"I wonder why?" Dojo scratched his chin then shrugged. "But a party sounds like fun."

"Indeed, it may be howl and a quarter."

"Hoot and a half," Dojo corrected.

(-)

The bright moon hung over the lush garden at the rear of mansion. A cool breeze carried the scent of flowers and fresh grass. The peaceful garden was probably a sight to behold, but Alex wasn't in the mood to enjoy a view. He spent hours trying to find Ayane, but she knew the house too well and he never did find where she had run off to. Ever since they had come to this place she had been acting different. He had always known that she had issues with her family but he never imagined that they were as bad as she had claimed.

A noise caught his attention and he looked over to see his target strolling towards him. Stepping back behind the tree he was leaning against, he waited until Victor stepped passed. "Evening Vic."

"Who is there?" Victor stopped and glanced around.

Stepping out of the shadows, Alex grinned and waved to the surprised man. "You and me gotta talk."

"I have no time for childish games." Victor started to walk away but Bob burst out of the bushes, grabbed him by the shirt and slammed him into the tree.

"Make time, or I start breaking fingers," Bob growled.

"What do you want?"

"Why did you make Ayane cry?" Alex stepped close to Victor.

"I do not know what you are talking about." Victor glanced at Alex.

"Wrong answer." Alex released some of his anger by punching Victor in the stomach. "Try again."

"It was just family business." Victor coughed trying to breath.

"Family business huh?" Again Alex punched him then grabbed him by the hair and slammed his head back onto the tree. "I don't know what it is with you and your twisted family but you're going to stay away from Ayane. If you ever go near her or make her cry again, I'll hunt you and down rip you apart. You touch her, you even look at her funny and I will destroy you and this wack-job of a family. I'll tear this place apart brick by brick and beat you to death with your own door. You catching my point or does Bob get ta smash your face?"

"Let me smash your face." Bob smiled.

After a second Victor nodded. "I'll, I'll leave here alone."

"Damn." Bob flung him to the ground then started down the path back to the main house.

"You have a good night, Vic." Alex smiled then heel kicked Victor on the jaw. He then turned and followed Bob down the dark path hoping that Ayane would be left alone for the remainder of their stay. _Anyone who raises a hand against Ayane is gonna get it ripped off as a prelude to their death._


	8. So Long Happy Days

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

Just a final reminder to all that I do not own Xiaolin Showdown and I did not create it. I did create Lady Rin and her evil fallen cohorts as well as the Von Deprave family. Now if you'll all excuse me, I'm off to see a new movie called Indiana Jones and Felines of the Lost Explosive.

A/N;

I just wanted to let all of you that I am extremely curious to hear what you all thought about this chapter and the last one, so if you could please leave a review I would greatly appreciate it. If by chance I happen to get two or more reviews today then I'll put on the next chapter today as a bonus.

Chapter Eight

**So Long Happy Days…**

A warm breeze blew in through the window carrying the scent of the garden flowers and the freshly cut grass. Leaning against the bed post in his room, Raimundo glanced around at his gathered friends trying to piece together the puzzle they had presented him with. After spending most of the previous day searching for the stolen Wu in the enormous mansion, he was beginning to think they'd never find them. Then there was what Kimiko and Clay had told him about from their trip into town.

"So what are we going to do?" Kimiko asked from the edge of the bed.

"Perhaps we can ask Governor Mikos to reconsider giving us the Wu." Omi sat across from Raimundo.

"Don' thin' that's likely to happen partner," Clay responded from the window. "You ask me, the only reason he was bein' nice to you was so he could get some info out of you."

Raimundo laughed and looked at Omi. "Why do you think he kept complimenting you?"

"Maybe he was impressed with how amazing I am." Omi's face turned slightly red.

"As entertaining as this argument is, how is this gonna help with finding the Wu?" Kimiko asked.

"I think we're gonna have to stop being so subtle." Raimundo looked up at her.

"So we're back to a raid then?" Dojo smiled.

Raimundo nodded then looked at each of them. "We know that Mikos and Victor are planning something and the longer we wait to take the Wu, the more time Alex and his group have to find it."

"Speakin' of whom, what's with them anyway?" Clay scratched the top of his head. "I've hardly seen hide nor hair of them since we got here."

"There's definitely some issues between Ayane and the rest of her family," Kimiko pointed out. "I'm more interested in why we were invited to a party in her honor. I mean, we hate her, she hates us, and I'm pretty sure the Deprave's hate all of us."

"My insect sense tells me that this party may be a trap." Omi glanced at Kimiko.

"Spider sense," Kimiko corrected.

"That too." Omi nodded.

"Well whatever they're planning, we're not gonna let them succeed. After the party gets started we'll sneak back inside and tear the place apart until we find the Wu; then we can ditch this taco stand." Raimundo turned towards Omi, cutting him off before he could say anything. "And no there aren't any tacos here; it's just a figure of speech."

(-)

Alex strolled down the cool halls of the mansion, finishing a piece of cantaloupe he had taken from breakfast, with Bob right behind him. Finding the mahogany door he was looking for, he knocked twice before opening the door and stepping inside. Closing the door behind Bob, Alex saw Rin floating in the air with her legs crossed as if she were sitting on a invisible chair. He spotted Ayane sitting on a small table about four feet away from a large bed. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." Ayane put on a smile but he could tell it was a front. Deciding not to push the issue, Alex stepped over and sat in the wooden chair next to her.

"I'm not sure if you've heard but we've been summoned by Mikos to attend a party this afternoon." Rin looked over to Alex.

"Trap?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Trap." Rin laughed. "But one that will work in our favor."

"How's that?" Bob asked.

"I've found the Shen Gong Wu that I'll need to complete my plan, and with everyone distracted by the party, it'll be easy to take them." Rin smiled.

"So what do we do?" Alex asked.

Rin's smiled faded and she looked over at Ayane. "I am afraid that I'm going to have to ask you to stomach this place for a little while longer and go to your party. I need time to prepare the spell that will amplify the Wu and make their affect permanent."

"So we're stuck playing the gracious guest." Alex leaned back in his chair.

"Just a little bit longer." Rin smiled at him.

Alex laughed thinking about how much he was going to enjoy the night. If everything went according to plan then they'd finally be able to leave and Ayane could climb out of her slump. He silently cursed Victor for upsetting her so much and mentally promised to return the favor before the night was through. "Look's like tonight is gonna be one heck of a party."

(-)

The afternoon sun shined brightly over the vast garden at the rear of the mansion. Victor stepped out onto a warm balcony that over looked the garden and joined his father. Glancing down, he saw a handful of men diligently scurrying about setting up tables or chairs, placing silverware in the appropriate spots, and setting up a stage for the band to play on. Helena stood in the center of the swarming workers, calling the dance. She ordered some of the men to begin painting the alchemic symbols she would need on various pillars or tiles all around the area.

"I see things are running smoothly." Victor looked over at Mikos.

"Yes, your sister assures me that she will be ready by the time the party is to begin." Mikos nodded. "Have all of the invitations been delivered?"

"Yes father, all of the guests shall be here shortly." Victor looked back down to observe the workers. "Is it wise to have so many enemies here at once? I have learned that the monks and Ayane's friends are planning to steal the Shen Gong Wu."

"I have heard the report from the listening devices hidden in their rooms." Mikos smiled. "I will have the Shen Gong Wu out here with us to ensure that our guests are here for the party."

"I am rather anxious to be rid of them." Victor rubbed his sore jaw, bitterly remembering his encounter with Alex. After tonight there would no reason to keep him around and Victor looked forward to repaying Alex for his humiliation.

"Tonight we will fulfill our destiny, gaining the power that is rightfully ours, and with that power we shall destroy our enemies in one fell swoop."

(-)

The garden swarmed with waiters carrying trays with tall glasses or small refreshments. A string quartet played a slow melody from Mozart on top of a polished wooden stage while unknown guests danced. A large table with an elegant table cloth was filled with fine cuisine, extra plates, crystal glasses, and chilled bottles of wine. Mikos sat at curved table across from the quartet with Helena to the left of him. They each had a plate of food in front of them, but centered on the table was the Scepter of the Limbo Orb and the Sphere of Dreams.

"Sure is one fancy shindig." Clay glanced over the area while eating a piece of cake along with Dojo.

Raimundo nodded in agreement but keep his attention on the Wu, wondering why Mikos had them out on display like that. He looked over to the side and spotted Alex, Ayane, and Bob sitting at a small table talking too softly for him to hear. "I wonder what they're up to."

"I suspect the same as us." Omi stepped to his side. "They are no doubt waiting for the opportunity to steal the Wu, just as we are."

"I don't like it; they've been way too quiet." Kimiko glared at the trio.

"Me nether," Raimundo agreed. After a minute the band stopped playing and everyone turned towards the walkway. He followed their gaze and nearly doubled over when he saw what had caused the sudden surprise.

"Introducing Chase Young and his companion Wuya." The old butler stepped aside and allowed the two Heylin villains to pass.

"What's he doing here?" Dojo asked with a mouth full of cake.

"I invited him." Victor smiled coldly as he pushed passed the monks and greeted Chase. "Welcome to our home. Please help yourselves to food and drinks, and enjoy the party. My father will be over shortly to greet you and inform you as to why he has invited you both."

"You're too kind." Wuya faked a pleasant smile as he walked off and joined Mikos.

"Chase Young why are here?" Omi stormed over towards Chase, followed by Raimundo and the others.

"I was invited, the same as you apparently."

"Why?" Raimundo asked more to himself than anyone in particular.

"That is what I'd like to know." Chase stared at the Deprave's. "One of their men found their way to my citadel and extended me this invitation."

"Here's another good question for you." Wuya walked over to one of the pillars and ran a hand over an odd symbol. "Why are there ancient alchemic glyphs all over the place?"

"You know, I'm startin' to think this may be a trap." Clay adjusted his hat.

"So what do we do about it?" Kimiko asked.

Chase smiled and stepped over towards the tables. "Spring the trap."

"I agree." Omi nodded as he followed Chase.

"Wait, are we helping Chase or is he helping us?" Raimundo glanced at Clay.

"I'd rather stick with the devil we know, you know," Clay replied before following the others.

"How did this happen?" Raimundo shrugged then went after the rest of the group when he heard a ringing of a glass and looked over to see Mikos holding a champagne glass.

"Honored guests, I would like to thank you all for coming tonight." Mikos looked around the crowd. "We are here to celebrate the return of my brother's daughter, Ayane. It is because of her that I was given the chance to meet you all and witness your incredible power." The crowd of dancers stopped and quickly formed a line between the Deprave's and everyone else.

"What is this?" Alex shot to his feet along with Bob and Ayane.

"This is our thanks for bringing her back." Helena clasped her hands together as they began to glow then slammed her palms onto the table. A glowing yellow symbol appeared around her and her family while a shimmering yellow line raced around the garden, lighting each of the alchemic symbols. A bright symbol appeared on the ground under Raimundo and the others just as another formed over head.

"What's going on?" Raimundo tried to move but found he was stuck in place. He noticed that everyone caught in the symbol was glowing with an eerie yellow light. As he struggled to move he began to feel his strength flowing out of him.

"I must thank you, little Ayane. It is because of you that they are here and we can finally claim our birthright and ascend." Mikos laughed. "Your father would be proud if he were not such a coward. He would have waited forever for your return and allowed our power to dwindle but I am not weak like him. He screamed for his baby daughter while I eliminated him and seized his power for my own; just as I will do to you."

"Your powers will flow into us until you have nothing left and fade away, unable to hold your own molecules together." Victor smiled at Alex. "A pity you won't have the chance to, how did you put it, beat me with my own door."

Raimundo struggled to get free but still couldn't move. He could hear Kimiko and the others doing the same when he suddenly dropped to his knees. Feeling weak, he glanced around and saw everyone had fallen over, everyone except chase and Wuya.

"An interesting plan, but flawed." Chase glanced at Mikos.

"Do you really think an amateur spell like this can harm us?" Wuya laughed then placed her hand on the symbol beneath her. Wave of green energy pulsed out from her palm and shattered the symbol.

"Impossible." Helena jumped back just as the pulse reached the table, breaking it in two.

"Now allow me to return your hospitality." Chase lunged forward but was intercepted by the guests, who each held stun batons.

"Hey, I can move again." Omi jumped to his feet.

"So can I." Raimundo felt his strength returning. The sound of running soldiers caused him to look around to find dozens of men in gray rushing out to the garden armed with stun batons. "Some party huh guys."

"Sure are lots of 'em." Clay took up a fighting stance.

"They wanted a taste of our powers, so let's give it to them." Kimiko formed two fireballs and threw them into the attacking horde.

"You got it." Raimundo smiled and bounded forward, punching the first man square on the chin then heel kicked another. As the horde of attackers surged passed him, Raimundo called up a strong gust of wind and used it to clear a small area around him. Diving into the dazed group he began to throw punch after punch, dispatching as many of the men as he could.

To his left he spotted Kimiko evading a string of attacks from two men. One lashed out aiming for her head but she blocked the blow and roundhouse kicked him on the temple. As he fell back, she let herself spin around and uppercut the second man. Another man tried to rush her from behind however she ducked under the attack and he ran right into Raimundo's waiting foot. Raimundo punched the dazed man while Kimiko grabbed his arm, spun him around, and kicked him in the ribs.

"Vic!" Alex ran passed Raimundo and leapt into a sidekick but it bounced off a yellow barrier made by Helena. Two men lashed out at Alex, forcing him back while blocking their attacks.

"Tsunami Strike!" A blast from Omi sent a group of attacker's crashing into Wuya. Raimundo started to make his way towards the Wu one of the soldiers tripped him. He rolled back to his feet only to find a baton flying towards his face and ducked under the swing. Crouching low, he swept the soldiers legs then spun around and heel kicked him as he fell. He noticed three more men headed towards him and leapt high into the air to avoid them.

Holding himself airborne on a strong gust, Raimundo looked down at the swarming battlefield. He found Clay fighting off some of the attackers with his Wudai weapon. Alex had moved closer to Ayane, moreover the two were fighting back a wave of soldiers trying to reach Victor. Chase was easily avoiding the slow attacks from six men and swiftly took them down with a punch or kick. Raimundo spotted the Shen Gong Wu near the table and flew down, blindsiding a soldier on the way, and landed near Bob.

"I got the Wu." Raimundo went for the scepter but Bob stomped on his foot.

"Guess again." Bob reared back and smashed his fist into Raimundo's chest, sending him flying back into a stone pillar. He looked up to see Bob reaching for the Wu, but to his surprise Chase landed in front of him.

Bob unleashed two angry strikes, both of which Chase blocked, then went for a kick but Chase caught his leg and threw him over his shoulder. Before Chase could grab the Wu Omi and Ayane leapt next to him, each attacking with swift precise strikes. Chase managed to block or evade the attacks but he was clearly being pushed back by the young warriors. Back by the table's Raimundo saw Kimiko kick Wuya then roll to avoid an attack from one of the men.

Rising to his feet, Raimundo blocked the fist of one man and punched him before turning and kicking another. He noticed Alex working his way through the mob of soldiers rapidly kicking them out of the way. Raimundo grabbed the closest guy he could and flung him into one of the men behind Alex, while he shot forward and hit a guy at Raimundo's side.

"Thanks for the hand." Raimundo kicked another man then blew him back with a gust of wind.

Alex sidekicked one man then hit him with a back fist. "Don't mention it." He pivoted and elbowed Raimundo on the side of the head. Raimundo staggered for a step then turned in time block a swift assault from Alex.

Parrying a kick, Raimundo began his own assault driving Alex back, but Alex also managed to block the attacks. "Sword of the Storm." Raimundo pulled out the Wu and flung a massive gust of wind at Alex. The blast sent him tumbling backwards but Alex managed to roll to his feet and smirked.

"Mantis Flip Coin." Alex whipped out the coin and flipped high above Raimundo's next attack. "Striking Lightning." He shot back to the ground foot first in a bolt of lightning forcing Raimundo to jump back and land next to Clay.

"Big Bang Meteorang." Clay hurled his weapon at Alex, who barely managed to sway to the side to avoid getting smacked. Charging forward Alex flipped over their heads and swept Raimundo's leg. As Raimundo staggered to his feet he saw Alex going after Clay. He was about to go after them when a group of soldiers came running towards him. Turning to face them head on, Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to send them sailing back.

Glancing around the hectic garden, Raimundo saw that almost all of Deprave's men were taken care of. He found Victor and his family still hiding behind Helena's shield. Just as he started forward a black fog shot out of the mansion and hovered over the garden, taking the form of Rin holding a bubbling bottle. Alex, Bob, and Ayane must have noticed her as well, because they each jumped away from their opponents, landing next to her while she drifted to the ground.

Rin held her free hand towards the gathered warriors and a dark colored dome formed around them all. "That's better."

"What is this, trap the monk day?" Kimiko asked as she tried to punch through the dome.

"You don't really expect this to hold me for long do you?" Chase glared at Rin.

"Just long enough, Chase." Rin smiled the walked over to the Shen Gong Wu and with a wave from her hand floated them to her.

"What are you doing?" Helena asked.

"You won't be needing to hide anymore." Rin smiled then shot a black beam from her eyes, shattering the protective shield.

"How could you destroy my shield so easily?" Helena and the others tried to back away but Bob cut them off.

"My powers are as far beyond you as you are beyond an insect." Rin laughed as she let the bubbling bottle float with the Wu then pulled out the Dimensional Orb. Too shocked to say anything, Raimundo watched as Rin held the Scepter of the Limbo Orb and combined it with the Dimensional Orb. She then took the Sphere of dreams and combined it with the other Wu.

"What is she doing?" Raimundo asked.

"Whatever it is, it does not bode well for us." Chase lashed out at the dome but his fist had no effect. "We must free ourselves quickly." Raimundo and the others each picked a spot and tried to break their way out.

"Deal with them while I complete the spell." Rin turned away from Helena and began to chant in ancient Heylin while pouring the contents of the bottle on the newly formed Wu.

"What should we do with you?" Alex grinned then looked over to Ayane. "It's your party, what do you want for your gift.

Riveted by what was happening, Raimundo ignored the crack Chase had made in the dome and focused on Ayane. She looked as if she was crying but her mood suddenly shifted to one of anger. "I hate them. I hate this house and I hate everything in it." Ayane looked at Alex. "I want ya to destroy this place. I don't ever wanna see it or them again."

"You got it," Alex replied gently. He then shot over to Victor and elbowed him on the nose. As Victor fell back, Alex grabbed his arm and kicked him in the ribs before breaking his arm, spinning and sending him crashing into a brick wall with a harsh back fist. Helena tried to run, but Alex tripped her and shoved her face first into the same wall. Mikos grabbed a stun baton and tried to club Alex but he easily avoided the attack while Bob grabbed the governor and flung him into the wall with his family. "Eye of Dashi."

"Kuzusu Atom." Bob used his Wu to blast the top of the wall causing it to crumble on top of the terrified family. He then joined Alex in blasting the mansion, reducing it to rubble.

"You have to hurry." The sound of Wuya's voice brought Raimundo back from his surprise.

"Everyone focus your attack here." Chase motioned towards the crack he had made. Focusing all of their energy, they blasted the dome pouring every ounce of strength into their attack until finally it shattered. As Raimundo and the others raced forward, a howling black fog began to swirl around Rin and her cohorts. The sky began to darken as lightning flashed over head. The sound of Rin's chanting became louder while the wind whipped around her pushing her would be attackers back.

"You're too late." Rin laughed and held the Wu over her head. "I hold the key to ultimate power, I am about to reshape history, and you, you no longer matter! Scepter of the Dimensional Dreams, grant me my wish and bring about a new age of the Heylin under my rule."

"What's happening?" Kimiko struggled to keep her footing.

"It's the end of the world as we know it." Chase also seemed to be struggling against the wind.

"What do we do?" Omi asked.

"We say so long happy days, hello ten thousand years of darkness." Raimundo tried to step forward but the wind increased along with sound of Rin's laughter and he was sent flying back. As the Black fog began to spread and envelope everything, Raimundo bounced by Kimiko and grabbed her hand. The two continued to be blown away as the fog finally reached them. Pulling her close the two caught a glimpse of Rin floating at the center of the storm, and then all they saw was black.


	9. Hello 10,000 Years of darkness

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

Here ye here ye, I the dastardly devious Darth Maud-dib doth here by declare that I do not own thy Xiaolin Showdown nor am I responsible for its creation. I hath not created the characters portrayed in this story, well some I hath created but the rest be not mine. At this time I doth wish to share this fact; I do not like green cats and ham, I do not like them Sam I Am. Not in a tree, or with a bee, now give me that stick of TNT. I do not like cat's alamode, now stand way back so that cat can explode.

A/N;

I just wanted to welcome all of you to another fun filled adventure featuring the Fallen Dragons. As always, whether you loved it or hated it, feel free to let me know. That's the best way to keep my pumping out more stories, so please leave a review. If I happen to get two or more I'll post the next chapter today.

**Dramatis Persona**

Master Monk Guan (Xiaolin monk)

Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Dragon / leader of the southern resistance)

Kimiko Tohomiko (Xiaolin Dragon / leader of the eastern resistance)

Omi (Xiaolin Dragon / leader of the northern resistance)

Clay Bailey (Xiaolin Dragon / leader of the western resistance)

Jermaine (rebel warrior)

Jack Spicer (Evil Emperor of darkness)

Hannibal Roy Bean (Ruler of the western region)

Wuya (Ruler of the eastern region)

Lord Bob Peterson (Heylin Dragon of metal / knight of Anor)

Lady Ayane Von Deprave (Heylin Dragon of Fauna / knight of Anor)

Lord Alexander Argos (Heylin Dragon of lightning / knight of Anor)

High Queen Rin Anor (undisputed ruler of the world)

**Chapter Nine**

…**Hello Ten Thousand Years of Darkness**

By Darth Maud-dib

A dry arid breeze swept through the barren landscape picking up clouds of dust. The afternoon sun bore its full fury over the ocean of sand, evaporating every last drop of moisture in the air. Bones of creatures unfortunate enough to be stuck in the desert littered areas of the sand while the occasional cactus added a pleasant distraction the rolling waves of brown sand. Buzzards circled in the distance patiently waiting for their next meal to drop. The air became still yet carried the scent of death as the sound of three motors roared up the side of a hill.

The large motorcycles were painted in a dull gray and were made from a sleek reflective metal. They each had twin mufflers that looked about two sizes too large and were tilted, with a larger, thicker wheel in the rear. Just above the rear wheel, there was the label of who had made these machines, which read; _Jack Spicer's Evil Industry._ The three choppers reached the top of the hill and pulled next to each other.

Wearing black boots, black pants, and a black short sleeved shirt with a red sword piercing the head of a dragon, Alexander Argos sat on the center chopper and glanced over the vast wasteland in front of him. "It's hot."

"Ya think that's maybe 'cause we're in a desert?" Ayane responded from his right with a sarcastic tone. She let her long purple hair blow across her face. She wore a black vest with the same symbol of the Dragon Slayers that Alex had. Her arms were bare except for the two gold bracelets she always wore on her right wrist and wore a pair of tight shorts and knee high boots. "Just be glad I didn't let you wear that leather coat."

"I gotta admit, these new Wu-cycles Spicer made are pretty nice." Bob smirked from the left chopper. He wore the same uniform as Alex, except for his metal boots and plated gloves. "They're even compatible with our Wu."

"Who'd have thought that he'd be useful to us?" Alex glanced down at the Eye of Dashi that he had placed in the cycle's Wu slot. He remembered when Jack had first come to them begging to be spared after they had risen to power all those years ago.

"Speaking of annoying pests, which one do ya think is coming?" Ayane glanced over at Alex.

"Don't know," Bob replied. "I kinda hope its Omi. I'd love to squash him for good."

"Does it matter?" Alex looked over at Bob then back to Ayane. "For ten years we've trying to finish those blasted monks off but they always managed to slip away. Now, for once, we know where one of them is going to be; so it doesn't matter who it is because we're gonna kill him anyway."

"I'd still like it ta be Omi, or maybe Kimiko, I really hate her." Ayane smiled, clearly thinking about some act of violence she wanted to commit. After a few seconds, Alex noticed her ears twitch and she sniffed the air. "They're here."

Alex followed her gaze and saw a trail of dust being kicked up in the distance. Using a view screen built into the Wu-cycle, he zoomed in and saw four women riding on motorcycles behind a tall man in a white shirt and a brown hat who was riding on the Crouching Cougar. "It's the cowboy and brought the Black Vipers."

"He'll do I guess." Bob nodded then turned his bike and sped off to intercept the rebel monk.

"He's in a hurry." Ayane revved her engine.

"That's 'cause we're missing lunch." Alex grinned as he revved his engine and took off after Bob. Speeding down the hill the three Dragon Slayers quickly caught up with Clay and his group. The woman at the rear of the group shouted to her friends while she pulled out a chrome revolver and fired two shots. Bob swerved to the left to avoid the metal slugs then sped forward.

"Ya'll best scram," a blonde girl that looked a lot like Clay spat from the first motorcycle. She also wielded a revolver and took aim but Bob dropped back, activating one of the Wu in his chopper.

"Kuzusu Atom." The Wu discharged a laser from the front of his chopper, but the girl barely managed to avoid getting incinerated.

"Jessie!" Clay looked over his shoulder wearing a mask of worry.

"Ayane, take care of these pests." Alex swerved his cycle, cutting Jessie and the vipers off.

Twirling the Demona's Flute up to her lips, Ayane played a long fast paced melody and summoned six emerald wolves. Howling and snapping at the ridding women, the wolves and Ayane corralled them away from Clay. Alex removed the Thorne of Thunderbolt from its slot on the cycle and sped up to Clay's side. Moving in closer, Alex tried to slash Clay with the Wu but he blocked the attack and kicked Alex.

"Monsoon Sandals." Clay stood on the galloping cougar and stretched his leg out aiming another kick at Alex's head. Alex ducked under the attack, swerving inwards to counter but Clay's foot retracted faster than he would have thought and shot out again. Unable to dodge, Alex was forced to block the kick which nearly knocked him off the chopper. Slowing down just long enough to regain control of his vehicle, Alex swore under his breath while he flexed the sore arm he had used to block Clay's kick.

Hitting the gas, Alex sped up towards Clay only to find him battling Bob. "Fist of Tebigong." Bob wore the metal Wu on his right hand and threw a heavy fist at the cougar. The strike connected and nearly toppled Clay however he managed to remain on the Wu and pulled out another of his own.

"Lasso Boa Boa." Clay swung the rope like Wu over his head then used it to snag the Fist of Tebigong right off of Bob's hand. Sliding the gauntlet over his hand Clay activated the Wu and smashed his fist into front of Bob's bike, flipping it over.

As Bob rolled across the sand, Alex roared passed and used the Eye of Dashi to blast Clay. Steering the cougar to the left then quickly leaping to the right, Clay managed to avoid the two blasts. Using his evasion as a distraction, Alex sped passed Clay and activated the Wu-cycles autopilot and jumped over to the barreling cougar. He met Clay with a swift shot to the face and went for another when Clay elbowed him on the chest. He then began a string of attacks but Alex was able to sway or duck them all. "You gotta do better than that rawhide."

"Time you mosey on off my ride." Clay threw another punch, which Alex again blocked, and summoned his chi. A fist made entirely of sand burst from the ground and slammed into Alex, knocking him off the Crouching Cougar.

Alex flipped back and landed on his speeding bike, spitting sand out his mouth. "That's how you wanna play it?"

"Sure is. Xiaolin Granite Fist, Earth." Twin clouds of sand rose and covered the cowboy's arms while waves of sand began to rise and fall, attempting to crush Alex. Each gesture of his hands sent another tidal wave or sand fist crashing after Alex, forcing him to weave wildly in and out of the geysers destructive path.

"Ruby of Ramses." Ayane sped along with Bob behind her and used the Wu to telekinetically fling Clay off of the running cougar. Hitting a sharp one eighty, Alex spun around and rode over to his friends then switched off his bike while they did the same. The three warriors advanced on Clay but another sand fist smacked Ayane, knocking her back. Alex rush forward with a punch aimed at Clay's exhausted face but he parried the strike only to get shoulder blocked by Bob. Bob drove a fist into his gut, doubling him over, however Clay stomped his foot on the ground a thin pillar of sand shot up and slammed into his chin.

Alex sprang forward and swept Clay's leg's, causing him to stumble. Alex spun, grabbed a hand full of sand, and pitched it into his eyes. As the monk rubbed his eyes, Alex sidekicked him on the nose just as Ayane flipped over and dropkicked Clay on the face. Clay stumbled back onto a cactus but before he could bounce off, Alex and Ayane proceeded to unload half a dozen rapid strikes to the ribs then stepped back and simultaneously sidekicked him.

Crying out in pain, Clay fell through the cactus and landed on the sand barely conscious. "What… did you do to my sister?"

Ayane smiled down at the maimed monk. "For creatures conjured from my mind those wolves were really hungry."

"You'll see her soon enough." Alex smirked and looked over at Bob.

"Go to hell you no good bastards." Clay spat some blood towards them.

"You first, cowboy." Bob aimed the Kuzusu Atom at the fallen monk and activated it, incinerating him instantly, leaving only his hat.

Ayane walked over and picked up the worn hat then smiled at Alex. "Can I keep it?"

Alex laughed as she put it on and began talking with a Texan accent. A part of him practically felt like dancing now that they had finally gotten rid of one of the Dragons but he knew that celebrations were premature. They still had three more to track down before they could finally start to enjoy world domination. He put his arm around her shoulders as they started towards their Wu-cycles and smiled at her. "Man, its hot."

(-)

A cool breeze swept over the floating city of the Heylin, carrying the scent of the forest far below. The city remained stationary thanks to Jack Spicer's repulser tech and hovered quietly in the sky's of China. Elegant buildings filled the stunning city like fine jewels on a antique. In the center of the city stood one building that out shined the others. It was much taller than the others and made from a gray stone with dark emerald windows. The inside of the central tower was just as elegantly designed, with white marble floors and rose colored silk curtains covered all of the window. The walls bore paintings of various landscapes or exotic scenery.

Striding down one of the many halls in her tower, High Queen Rin Anor reached a pair of mahogany doors and motioned for the two guards to open them. Without breaking her stride, she entered the large chamber room. Two of the walls were made from tinted glass that allowed light into the room while giving the occupants a view of the city. Centered in the room was a large triangular table made from ivory. Sitting around the table in hand carved mahogany chairs were the various Heylin rulers that made up the evil council.

Taking her spot at the head of the table, Rin smiled and looked at each of the gathered members. "Apologies for my delay."

"Why have you summoned us?" Wuya demanded.

"I called you here because I want to know how you've progressed in finding the last of the Shen Gong Wu." Rin let an edge creep into her voice as she glared at Wuya. Even after all these years Wuya still managed to annoy her.

"I'd be able to track 'em down for you if Wuya would just get me the data on which ones are left." Jack leaned forward on the table. "All my Wu detectors are ready to go, so why not just give me that project."

"Your useless toys will never match my dark arts," Wuya replied bitterly.

"Finding the Wu would be a lot simpler if the Xiaolin Dragons were out of the way," Hannibal stated. "Ah thought ya said that you'd take care of the pests. That cowboy and his pig faced sister have ruined my plans, robbed my food stores, and keep interfering with my search for Wu."

"If you can not control your territory then I will gladly take it off your hands." Pandabubba smiled from across the table.

"Try an' take it, but you'll learn what happens to those who cross Hannibal Roy Bean"

"Enough." Rin used her powers to amplify her voice. "Infighting is what destroyed the first age of the Heylin and I will not allow your bickering to be the end of us. Now I assure you that steps are being taken to solve our monk problem."

"What steps?" Wuya rolled her eyes. "For ten years you've been trying to mop up the Xiaolin monks and so far all you and your Dragon slayers have done is kill an old man and destroy Chase, granted I'm more than happy to be rid of him."

Rin suppressed an angry growl as she glowered at the ancient witch. She was about to respond when she felt a familiar presence and glanced over to the doors just as Alex strolled in. "Welcome back."

Alex smiled and nodded at her before glancing over at Hannibal. "You won't have anymore cowboy troubles." Alex tossed Clay's hat onto the table, much to everyone's surprise.

"You see," Rin said quieting their surprised murmurings. "As promised we have taken care of one monk and will soon have the rest removed from our world. Now go back to your homes and find the last of the Wu." Not waiting for them to respond, Rin turned and marched out of the chamber with Alex close behind.

(-)

The streets of Dallas were surprisingly busy given the strict laws that Hannibal forced down the throats of the populace. People hurried about, carrying bags or bottles of water hoping to get a few drops from the enforcers that roamed the streets. The once maintained buildings were now tattered remnants of their former glory. An icy chill enveloped the broken city as if the land itself were crying. Some of the people laid against buildings too weak to move and cried out for change or food with frail voices.

Wearing a dark cowl to hide himself from Hannibal's enforcers, Raimundo walked silently in the shadows. The cloudy night sky made it easy to avoid being seen but for every block he passed all he saw was more suffering. Raimundo turned off of the main street and headed down a dark, dank alley. Looking over his shoulder, he checked to see if anyone was following then knocked twice on a metal door at the end of the alley. After a second a small slide opened, revealing a pair of brown eyes. "Scram."

"I got a message from the bowling ball head to his homey." Raimundo lifted his hood just enough so they could see him. After a long minute he heard the sound of metal sliding and the door opened. He stepped in and was greeted by two men with riffles aimed at his head. With a smile, Raimundo stepped passed them already knowing that they were going to tell him to head down the dark stairway.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Raimundo spotted another man with a riffle standing in front of a wooden door. The man opened it to allow Raimundo and his escort to pass into the buzzing headquarters of the western resistance. People swarmed back and forth across the room, carrying maps, munitions, or food. One wall was filled with monitors that displayed images from the alley above. The two armed men led Raimundo into a small office with a wooden desk and two chairs on either side. The two walls on the sides of the room were filled with maps of the city, while the one opposite the door was lined with racks of weapons.

A young man in his mid twenties sat behind the desk and waved the two men away. "Long time no see."

"S'up Jermaine." Raimundo smiled as he extended his hand.

"Hope my boys weren't too rough on you." Jermaine stood and greeted Raimundo, then motioned for him to have a seat.

"They seem a bit tense. Where's Clay, I thought he was gonna meet me here."

"I guess you haven't heard yet."

"Heard what?"

"I'm sorry man." Jermaine shook his head then looked square at Raimundo. "The Slayers… they ambushed him and the Vipers."

Shock smashed through Raimundo as he listened to what Jermaine had said. He sat in silence, barely maintaining his composure as images of his friend flashed in his mind. After a few minutes, he swallowed, forcing his grief down and looked back at Jermaine. "What about the mission?"

"Hannibal left early this morning, but Tubbimura and Katnappe are still here. Given that they knew enough to ambush Clay; I think they've learned about our plans for a raid." Jermaine glanced out the door. "My guy's are tired, we've been hammered pretty bad by Hannibal's troops, so without Clay's reinforcements I'm scrubbing the raid. I think it's time we got out of here before we get found."

Raimundo nodded. "You may be right. Where will you go?"

"I'll take my guys down to Arlington and see about setting up down there."

"Count me in to help." Raimundo looked up at Jermaine.

Raimundo spent the next two hours helping Jermaine and his rebels pack up their gear. He used his wind powers to float the heavier boxes and crates into the back of trucks they had hidden in a underground garage. He watched as Jermaine kept a careful eye on his men, making sure that food, ammo, and medical supplies were spread evenly through out the convoy. Finally, after Jermaine was certain that they had left no clues as to who had been there; he and Raimundo climbed into a small jeep and drove out of a garage that was across the street from the alley.

"Alright guys, lets book it on out of here." Jermaine ordered the convoy to split into two groups to avoid attention then followed the first group down the street.

"You've gotten pretty good at this whole rebel warrior thing haven't you?" Raimundo laughed from the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, well after escaping from New York I learned a few tricks." Jermaine followed the rear truck, keeping a healthy distance.

They continued down the road for about twenty minutes when Raimundo began to notice a sudden lack of people on the street. "I think something's up."

"Yeah." Jermaine picked up the radio on the dash board. "Looks like we got some company so when you get the chance, high tail it on out of here."

"But sir," a voice protested.

"Do it. Getting the supplies and people to the rendezvous point is more important."

"Yes sir."

Jermaine clicked off the radio then looked over at Raimundo. "I hope you got a plan to save our skins."

Before Raimundo could reply, a saw blade shredded the front tire, causing them to crash into a light pole. Clearing his head, Raimundo looked around as he along with Jermaine climbed out of the jeep and found Katnappe standing on the balcony of a hollowed out building, flanked by a squad of Hannibal's enforcers. "This could be a problem."

"You think?" Jermaine pointed back down the way they had come, and towards Tubbimura and another horde of troopers.

"Perrrfect," Katnappe purred. "Not only do we get ta off the resistance leader but now we get a Xiaolin dragon too."

"Queen Rin and Hannibal will be greatly pleased, hai." Tubbimura drew his sword.

"You gotta catch us first fat boy." Jermaine took up a fighting stance.

"I got a better idea, wind." Raimundo shoved his hands forward and used a gust of wind to blow the jeep up into the balcony. As Katnappe leapt to avoid the vehicle, Raimundo grabbed Jermaine and sprinted down the alley behind them. Darting through the dark alley and turning down another, the two warriors raced their way through the back streets of Dallas with the horde of enforcers hot on their heels.

"That's your plan, running away." Jermaine hopped over a fallen trash bin.

"You got a better one?" Using his powers, Raimundo propelled the bin back into their pursuers. They reached the end of the alley and turned right, sprinting up the rubble felled street. He looked over his shoulder and was surprised to see Tubbimura actually keeping pace with Katnappe and the troopers.

"Yeah, let's run faster." Jermaine sped up and banked left down and intersection.

Raimundo jumped, turned in mid air so that he was facing the Heylin horde and clapped his hands together. "Typhoon Boom." He landed lightly then took off after Jermaine only to find him standing in the center of the street staring a wall of soldiers in the face.

"This part of the plan?" Jermaine quipped as he pulled out a retractable staff from his pocket and extended it.

"It's your party, you invited me remember?" Raimundo took a quick glance at their surroundings hopping to find a way to escape. After a long second he took up his fighting stance seeing no alternative. Since he had risen to the rank of dragon, he had fought many one-sided battles and managed to win, but now he felt like he was caught between the entire army of Hannibal Bean.

"Turn them into kitty litter." Katnappe waved her men forward. Raimundo was about to rush up and meet them when a large green tail whipped around him and swatted the approaching men.

"Dojo?" Raimundo looked up at the familiar lizard in surprise.

"Master Monk Guan sent me to come get you," Dojo stated as Jermaine and Raimundo hopped on his back. He quickly flew off, much to the chagrin of Tubbimura and Katnappe.

"That's some great timing." Jermaine let out a sigh of relieve.

Raimundo looked down at the shrinking city, glad to be leaving in one piece. "So what's going on?"

"He didn't say. He just told me to go gather everybody up and to bring you guys to him." Dojo soared above the dark clouds and flew towards china.

(-)

Dojo landed on a grass field in front of an abandoned two story high school. Most of the windows were covered in grime and the grass hadn't been cut. A few wrecked cars were left to rust around the run down campus and the paint had long since faded. Crickets could be heard softly chirping in the distance while the gentle breeze rustled the overgrown grass.

Hopping off of Dojo, Raimundo looked around and stifled a regret, remembering the day that he and his friends had been forced into hiding. He followed the now smaller Dojo into the school building and waited until Jermaine had stepped through before closing the door behind him. They quickly made their way through the derelict halls, stepping over cracked tiles and worn floorboards until they reached the door that read; _teachers lounge_. Opening the door, Raimundo found that this room had been fixed up since the last time he was here. A small fan now hung from the ceiling as well as lanterns that illuminated the room. A make shift kitchen was set up in the back corner and a small plastic table sat in the center.

"Rai." Kimiko rushed over and hugged him before he could get in the door. "I'm so glad you're okay."

"If it ain't my homey Omi." Jermaine pushed passed Raimundo and Kimiko and greeted Omi.

"I am glad to see you are well." Omi smiled at him then looked over at Raimundo. "Have you heard about Clay?"

"Yeah, I heard." Raimundo nodded as he pryed himself free from Kimiko and stepped over to Omi.

"First Master Fung and now Clay." Kimiko looked over to a picture of their former master. An awkward silence filled the air as Raimundo remembered the day they fought Rin and the Fallen Dragons all those years ago in Malintaria. He remembered the horror he had felt when they had returned home to find the temple in ruins and Master Fung's body laying beneath Rin as she raised the lost city of the Heylin from the ground. "We gotta make those bastards pay for everything they've done."

Raimundo looked up at her. "We will."

"Why is it we've all been called in?" Jermaine asked.

"I do not know," Omi replied.

"I shall tell you, now that you are all here." Master Monk Guan rolled in on a chrome wheelchair and smiled at the gathered warriors. Raimundo and the others stepped over to him remembering the fight against Rin when she first raised her city. Master Monk Guan had fought hard but even he was unable to escape unharmed. "I have spent much time deep in meditation trying to find a way to break Rin's hold over our world."

"And what is it you have figured out," Omi asked anxiously.

"That there is no way that I know of to reverse the spell she used," Monk Guan replied solemnly.

"There's gotta be a way." Kimiko shook her head. "I'll never accept things the way they are now."

Master Monk Guan held up his hand. "I said that there is no way _I_ know of, not that there is no way to do it. The only option left to us is to find the Eagle Scope and the Fountain of Hui. With those we can learn of a way to reverse what Rin has done to the world and end her age of the Heylin."

"But we got no idea where to start looking for either of them." Jermaine took a deep breath.

"Actually," Raimundo started. "I might have an idea. Before I left to meet up with Jermaine, I heard a rumor the Rin has been letting Jack use the Wu to help him develop new tech for her."

"So we steal the Wu from him and us it to locate Rin's Hercules foot." Omi smiled at the idea.

"That's Achilles heel," Kimiko corrected. "So let's just go and take him out now."

"Remember Kimiko that your forces are already poised to attack Wuya." Guan looked over at her. "We cannot pass up an opportunity to defeat her while her guard is down; so you and Omi must continue to lead the assault as planed while Raimundo and Jermaine seek the Shen Gong Wu."

"You're right," Kimiko replied almost disappointed. Omi looked up just as his dots flashed and walked out into the hall.

"What is it?" Jermaine walked out to join him then quickly came running back into the room. "We got a problem."

Raimundo ran over to the window Omi was staring out of and silently cursed as he saw a gang Super Ninja-bots marching around the campus. The three Dragon Slayers rode around on their oversized Wu-cycles wearing a mental synapse device that allowed them to control the bots, while Rin floated above them.

"Go, take the Shen Gong Wu and leave here." Master Monk Guan rolled over to the four warriors. "I will delay them long enough for you to escape."

"We can't leave you here to fight all of them," Kimiko protested.

"The fate of the world is in your hands, and if all I can do to help is sacrifice myself then that is what I want. You have all grown into fine young warriors and I am proud to call you all friends, but it is you who must live to see tomorrow." Master Monk Guan lit his own dots, pulled the Spear of Guan out from under his chair, and rose to his feet. "Besides, I am not so weak that I cannot handle Jack Spicer's robots. Now go!" He smiled at them briefly then leapt through the window and charged at the swarming attackers.

"Come on guys, we gotta go." Raimundo grabbed Kimiko by the arm and pulled her after him. "Where did you stash the Wu?"

"This way." Omi sprinted ahead and led them through the rundown halls until they reach the basement door. Not bothering to open the door, Omi kicked it down only to find Dojo hauling a big bag up the stairs.

"I'm already way ahead of you and grabbed the Wu." Dojo reached into the bag and pulled out the Changing Chopsticks then used them to shrink the bag.

"We'd better get going." Jermaine motioned down the hall towards two approaching Ninja-bots. Kimiko ran down the hall and quickly took care of the bots while Omi pocketed the Wu and grabbed Dojo.

The group started back down the hall when Bob came roaring around a corner on his cycle. "Hey there." Bob revved his engine and shot forward clearly planning to run them over but Raimundo jumped through a window to his left followed by the others. Sprinting towards the football field Raimundo and the other warriors began fighting off ninja-bots until Alex and Ayane cut them off.

"What's the matter leaf blower, don't you wanna play with us?" Alex began to circle around clockwise while Ayane went counter clockwise.

Dojo jumped out of Omi's hands and grew to traveling size. "Lets beat it."

"Stop 'em." Ayane snapped her fingers and a massive group of Super Ninja-bots rushed forward. Raimundo and the others quickly hopped on Dojo as he flew off the ground.

Raimundo looked down to see Master Monk Guan fighting off hordes of bots while trying to avoid blasts from Rin. He desperately wanted to fly back down and help Guan, but he knew that this was a losing battle. Even if Monk Guan wasn't using the last of his strength to stay standing, the combined might of Rin, the Slayers, and the army of bots would still overwhelm him. He looked down at the battle for as long as he could until Dojo had flown too far for him to see.

"What do we do now?" Kimiko asked softly.

"We do as we were told. You and Omi go to Japan and take down Wuya while Jermaine and I get the Wu we need from Jack." Pushing back his anger and grief, Raimundo looked back at the others and resigned himself to the task they had be given. Even if it was meant his own death, he would carry out Master Monk Guan's last order and find the way to stop Rin once and for all.


	10. The Dragon Lost in the Outback

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

This is Lord Duke Paul Darth Maud-dib, reminding you that as brilliant as I am, I did not create Xiaolin Showdown and I do not own it. I did create the amazing Lady Rin and her Heylin cohorts. Now stand aside; me and my beloved sidekick Darth Mittens, the most evil mongoose in the galaxy, are about to use our Deathstar to blow up the home planet of the Feline Alliance.

Chapter Ten

**The Dragon Lost in the Outback**

Dark hazy clouds filled the sky, blocking out the afternoon sun. Light filtered into the throne room at the top of the central spire through two crystal walls and a tinted crystal ceiling. The floors were made from a tan marble as were the other two walls. Elegant tapestries hung from marble walls while a plush red carpet stretched from the doorway to an ivory throne that sat on two steps across from the crystal walls.

Rin leaned on one arm as she crossed her legs, impatiently waiting for Hannibal and the other Heylin to cease their endless whining. She stared at the four floating screen's in front of her and began to kick her foot. Word of her failure to finish off the monks had spread faster than she would have liked, and now she was stuck listening to Hannibal, Wuya, and Pandabubba question her ability to kill them. The only one that hadn't annoyed her was Jack.

"Are you listening?" Wuya asked.

"Not really." Rin glanced over to her screen. "Need I remind you that we killed Master Monk Guan, and without him the monks have no one to guide them? Without any masters they will be easily dealt with."

"We have heard this before," Pandabubba snorted.

"If you're not up to the challenge then perhaps it's time one of us took your place." Hannibal sneered through the screen.

"Remember that I am the one who gave you your territories. I am the one who is all powerful, so you had best think twice before attempting any betrayal." Rin glared at Hannibal letting her anger creep into her voice. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Alex, Ayane, and Bob walk into the room.

"And you'd best think twice before riskin' my betrayal." Hannibal flashed a sinister smile before his image faded from the screen. A moment later two more of the screens went blank leaving only Jack's screen.

"What is it Jack?" Rin looked over at him while the three other screens retracted into the floor.

"I've finished modifying the power rods for the Repulser system like you asked, but in the process I came up with some new bots and weapons for you and the Dragon Slayers. I was just wondering if you were going to come down and take a look at them."

"I'm afraid I must attend to matters here." Rin smiled at the disappointed look Jack wore on his face. "However I would be more than happy to send Ayane and Bob in my stead."

"Really?" Jack smiled widely.

Rin returned his smile then glanced over at her companions, who were all shaking their heads in protest. "Of course I will, Jack. You have always done such good work for us in the past so I look forward to hearing about your demonstration."

"You won't be disappointed," Jack replied before his screen went blank and joined the others.

"Is this 'cause I let my cats maul Le Mime and got blood all over the courtyard, 'cause I promise I won't do it again." Ayane walked over to Rin with her hands together. "Please don't make me go to Jack's. He's so creepy, the way he's always kissing up to us."

"Why do you put up with Jack anyway?" Alex stared out the crystal wall.

"Because out of all the Heylin, he is the only one not plotting to betray us the first chance he gets." Rin leaned to the other side of the throne. "Plus his work on developing our weapons and Repulser Disks for the city has been extremely helpful. That is why I put up with his sycophantic attitude."

"Politics." Alex rolled his eyes. "I guess we'll leave now then."

"I want you to stay here with me, just incase Hannibal tries anything." Rin looked back at Ayane. "Try to behave yourselves on your trip."

"Have fun." Alex walked over and put his arm around her.

"I'll get ya for this." Ayane smiled then pushed him away and walked out with Bob.

(-)

A cold breeze blew through the freshly paved streets of Sydney. Unlike Hannibal's territory, Jack actually bothered to maintain the cities under his rule. The buildings were all repaired and floating worker-bots flew about, cleaning windows or picking up trash. People actually walked down the sidewalks with their children while going about their business. But as free as the city appeared to be, there was no masking the fear in people's eyes when a pair of Spicer's new and improved Jack-bots marched down the street.

Stepping to the side, Raimundo pulled his cloak around him and let the bots pass by. He looked over at Jermaine then started back down the street. He began to wonder how Kimiko and Omi were doing in Japan but quickly pushed his worry away. Before they had split up the monks had decided to divide the Shen Gong Wu they had among themselves. Deep down he figured that they would be alright, but he just couldn't shake the feeling of dread that followed him since leaving the school.

"Any idea on how we're going to get into Spicer's base?" Jermaine looked over at him.

"I'll come up with something." Raimundo flashed a cocky smile. The two continued walking for another ten minutes when they came across a tavern. "Let's get something to eat."

"Sure." Jermaine nodded and started towards the door when a man fell through the wide glass window in the front of the tavern. A second later a blond woman wearing a tan jump suit jumped out of the broken window holding a bar stool.

"Why you stinkin' cheat." The woman hit the cowering man over the head with the stool then reached into his pockets and pulled out a wad of cash. Four angry looking men in ragged clothing stepped out of the tavern and began to circle around the woman. The woman with the English accent smiled at the men then began to slowly back away. "Now, now gents', can't we talk this out? I'm really opposed to violence."

"Ya should've thought about that before ya clubbed our pal," one of the men replied.

"I'm gonna go help her." Raimundo started forward but Jermaine grabbed his arm.

"Bro, if we cause too much of a fuss every Jack-bot in the city will be after us," Jermaine stated.

"I rather a straight fight to all this sneaking around." Raimundo yanked his arm free and walked over to the men. "What's all the hubbub bub?"

"Beat it punk." One of the men turned and threw a sloppy punch at Raimundo but he easily avoided it. Raimundo kicked the man's foot out from under him then turned, grabbed another man, and threw him into the first. The woman kicked one of the surprised men in the gut then punched him hard on the nose. Raimundo smirked as the man staggered; holding his bloody nose, then quickly kicked the last man and knocked him out.

"Thanks for the help mate." The woman smiled then motioned to her right. "Not to sound ungrateful but did you have a plan on getting passed them?"

Raimundo followed her gaze over to two Jack-bots who had aimed their weapons at them. "Crap."

"You are under arrest for disturbing the peace. Resistance is punishable by execution." The Jack-bot spoke with a robotic version of Jack's voice.

"Hey tin woodsman, why don't you go back to Oz, in pieces?" Jermaine ran at the bots and leapt into a flying dragon kick, planting his foot onto the first bots chest, denting its armor. He then hit it with a back fist then uppercut it, knocking its head off.

Before the second one could react, Raimundo shot forward, kicked it into a street light, and then used his chi to crush its head. "We should probably go." He looked back down the street and saw a swarm of bots headed towards them.

"This way," the woman shouted as she took off running down the street. With a shrug from Jermaine, the two warriors sprinted after her. She led them across an intersection and into an alley filled with trash.

"Haven't we been here before?" Raimundo laughed as he jumped over a trash bag.

"It's your plan remember?" Jermaine glanced at him.

"What plan, I'm just making this up as I go along." Raimundo returned his attention to the woman who yanked open a door and ran inside a small building. Following her in, Raimundo found himself running through a narrow hall. The hall let out into a kitchen full of surprised waiters. The sound of plates or glasses breaking filled his ears as he and Jermaine pushed their way passed the shocked waiters. Slamming through a swinging door they entered the main part of the restaurant. The woman was already half way through, hurriedly working her way around the tables and heading for the front door. Much to the chagrin of the people eating their food, the two monks began to skip from one table to the next until they caught up with her at the door.

Bursting out of the restaurant, the trio sprinted into another alley then darted left once the alley forked. The woman stopped in the middle of the alley and quickly pulled up a sewage drain. "In here." Without protest Raimundo followed Jermaine down into the stinking hole and looked up as the woman climbed down after sealing the hole back with the lid.

"What a wonderful smell we've found." Raimundo waved his hand, hopping the putrid smell would leave.

"Come on lads." The woman led them for about half an hour, slowly working their way deeper underground through a never ending series of tunnels. Eventually she led them into what must have been an underground storage facility. Everywhere Raimundo looked he saw people in urban camouflage running around. Some were loading weapons into crates, while others carried riffles or larger munitions.

"Sarah, what the bloody hell did you do?" A middle aged man with short brown hair and a scruffy looking beard stormed towards them.

"Boy's meet William." Sarah pointed to the angry man.

"Why the hell are Jack-bots swarming all over the soding streets?" William stopped in front of Sarah. "Who're they?"

"They're the answer to our problem." Sarah smiled. "Those two helped me out of a pinch, one that wasn't my fault mind you. Anyways these boys took down two bots without breaking a sweat."

"Really?" William's expression seemed to soften as he glanced over at Raimundo and Jermaine and extended his hand. "Anyone who'll trash a bot is welcome in my camp."

"You're rebels." Jermaine reached over and shook his hand.

"Look's like you're about to go to war." Raimundo glanced around the room.

"We are. The self proclaimed evil emperor is having a weapons demonstration tonight. We're planning on crashing that party and stealing the weapon for ourselves." William walked over to a table with a map of the area on it. "If we can get enough of the weapons and knock out his robot factories here, we could breach his fortress and be rid of the limy bastard."

"That's one heck of a plan." Raimundo looked over the map. "But how are you going to get passed all of his bots?"

"Why do you lads think I brought you here?" Sarah stepped over and leaned on the table. "Unless I've missed my guess, you two are those Xiaolin monks that have got everybody talking. Rumor has it that the Dragon Slayers tried to kill you but you all escaped."

"Not all of us," Raimundo replied bitterly as flashes of Master Monk Guan resurfaced.

"How 'bout it, you going to help?" William looked at Raimundo expectantly.

"Count us in." Raimundo took a deep breath figuring that helping them was the best way to get at the Wu Jack had.

(-)

An icy chill felled the night air as Raimundo and the other rebels made their way along the cliff side. Looking ahead, he could see the warehouse that Jack had stored some of his weapons in. The warehouse was located just beyond a forest that was behind Jack's fortress. He was impressed by how well William had organized the raid; sending Sarah and half of the rebels to attack the front gates while they hit the weapons depot then attacked from the rear. Raimundo sat in the back of a jeep next to Jermaine while William drove the old vehicle, leading a small convoy.

The convoy of trucks reached the gate to the depot and pulled to stop at the command of a Jack-bot. "This area is off limits. Turn back now."

"Apologies chum." William pulled out a laser pistol and shut the bot point blank. "Let's do this mate's!"

With a thunderous shout the rebels poured out of the five trucks and rushed towards the depot, blasting away at Jack-bots. Just as they reached the main building an alarm began to sound and Super Ninja-bots began to pour out from the doors while Jack-bots filled the sky. One of the Ninja-bots had a crimson cloak in addition to a crimson sword and waved the rest forward. "Destroy the intruders."

"Jack loves his bots." Jermaine jumped out of the jeep and pulled a collapsible staff out of his sleeve. Charging forward to meet the bots advance, Jermaine rolled under the attack of one bot and extended his weapon, using it like a bat to knock the head off another. Turning his attention back to the first one, Jermaine jumped up and drove his staff through its head splitting it in two. Jermaine Flipped back into the crowd of bots and used his weapon to parry attacks, waiting for an opening to strike.

Riding on a gust of wind, Raimundo slipped on the Ring of E'ten and flew up at the hovering Jack-bots. Wearing the Wu on his left hand, he smashed his right fist into the golden face of a bot and sent it flying back into another. "Ring of E'ten." He pointed the ring and fired two fireballs at the bots, melting a baseball sized hole in both. As the two bots exploded, he flew at another, kicking it before it had time to aim its weapon. A laser whizzed passed his head, calling his attention to the left to find eight more bots coming at him. He sped down towards the ground with the bots hot on his heels then leveled out just above a group of Ninja-bots. The two lead Jack-bots crashed into the ground with a loud explosion and destroyed the group of Ninja-bots, but the other six bots managed to pull up.

Raimundo smiled as he looked over his shoulder and rotated; flying backwards he clapped his hands together and sent a massive blast of air at the pursuing bots. "Typhoon Boom." As the bots exploded from the blast, he landed on ground, attacking a Ninja-bot.

To his right, Raimundo saw Jermaine flipping and twirling his staff. Every strike knocked off a robotic limb or pierced a metallic torso. He saw laser fire coming from the windows and realized that William and his men must have made it inside.

"Primary target identified; objective, capture Raimundo Pedrosa." The bot with the crimson sword started towards Raimundo while two other bots shot passed. Raimundo blocked a punch from the first bot then knocked it back with a trio of kicks. The second one went for a jumping sidekick, but he parried the kick and uppercut its head off. The bot with the sword came at Raimundo with a string of well aimed attacks, forcing Raimundo back as he swayed or ducked to avoid getting cut.

Jumping back to avoid a final attack, Raimundo lunged forward but was rushed by three Ninja-bots. He threw his elbow back into the bot on his left, then sidekick one on his right, before flipping the one that was behind him over his shoulder. Raimundo looked up just in time to see the bot with the sword kick him on the chest. As he staggered back the bot pulled out a bolo and threw it, binding his arms to his chest.

"Rai!" Jermaine started to make his way over towards Raimundo.

"I'll be fine. You help the rebels and get the Wu, I'll catch up." Raimundo shot Jermaine a reassuring smile as two Ninja-bots grabbed him and dragged him behind the one with the cloak. They dragged him over to one of the trucks and threw him in the back while one of the bots climbed into the driver's seat and started the vehicle.

"What are your orders?" the second bot asked.

The one with the crimson cloak slipped the ring off of Raimundo's finger then looked back to the bot. "Destroy the rebels. I will deliver this one to the emperor."

Raimundo smiled as the truck began to turn and drive down the street. He waited for a few minutes, allowing the truck to get far enough into the forest so that more bots couldn't see them and focused his chi. As a calm breeze blew through the back of the truck, Raimundo rolled onto his back and snapped his restraints off. Reacting quickly, the bot swung its sword down intending to finish him but he managed to catch the blade between his hands. He pulled the sword forward at the same time he kicked the bot on the chest, pulling the sword free. Raimundo popped up to his feet and thrust his leg out, kicking the bot then pivoted into a heel kick. The kick hit its target, knocking the bot back while Raimundo thrust the sword into its chest. He then yanked the weapon out and used it to cut the bots head off.

Taking a moment to catch his breath, Raimundo put the Wu back on his finger and decided to let the last bot continue driving. He cut a small hole through the top of the truck and climbed through, leaving the crimson sword inside. Standing on top of the cruising truck, Raimundo pulled out the Blade of the Nebula and pushed back the images of Ninja-bots attacking Master Monk Guan. Someone had to take care of Jack for this rebellion to be successful, and considering the mood he was in, Raimundo was more than happy to do it.

(-)

The relaxing hum of machinery filled the halls of Jack Spicer's citadel. The flow of the worker-bots swayed like a perfectly timed ballet, fine tuning equipment or replacing obsolete parts. Strolling out of the industrial portion of the citadel, Jack entered the more elegant section and headed towards the front lobby. Small square shaped bots glided over the hardwood floors, polishing them nicely. The walls were adorned with glamorous portraits portraying his greatness.

Jack reached the end of the hall and stepped onto an oval shaped turbo lift and instructed it to take him down to the lobby. The metallic doors hissed closed, giving him a chance to look over his attire as the lift began its decent. Over the years Rin had given him a few Shen Gong Wu as a reward for his services, some of which he had incorporated into his armor. He wore the Jetbootsu along with black and gold roman style body armor and used the Shroud of Shadows as his cape.

With a ping, the lift reached its destination and the doors hissed open. Jack stepped out into the marble lobby, impressed with how the crystal chandelier perfectly lit the stylish room. "Welcome to Jack Spicer's evil empire." He walked over to his two guests. He disliked having to be around the Dragon Slayers but he had learned a long time ago that it was better, and easier, to be in Rin's good grace's.

"Hello Jack," Ayane replied dryly.

"You got something to show us?" Bob turned to face him.

"You bet I do." Jack motioned for them to follow and stepped back into the turbo lift. He waited until they had gotten in then closed the door and told the lift to take them to the weapons R&D test lab. "It's too bad Rin couldn't make."

"She had to take care of a magical fruit problem," Bob said.

"Hannibal's still giving her trouble huh?" Jack looked over towards Bob. "To be honest, I'm surprised she's kept him and Wuya around."

"I've been wanting to squash that bean for years." Bob smiled.

"Course Rin won't let us. She always says that this is an age of the Heylin, not just us." Ayane leaned back. "Personally I think she's getting sick of the lot of 'em."

The lift pinged to a stop and opened the doors, allowing Jack to lead them down a wide hall that smelled of machine oil. He smiled to himself, thinking what would happen if Rin did take out the other Heylin rulers. A hint of worry crept through his mind but he pushed it aside. He had always done as he was asked and never gave Rin a reason to want to betray him, but if she ever did he was ready for it. While using the Eagle Scope to develop weapons for her, he had secretly kept the more advanced tech for himself. Having designed the security systems for her floating city, he knew exactly how to cripple the city if he needed to.

"Here we are." Jack began to type his pass code onto the keypad beside the door when an older model Jack-bot came speeding down the hall.

"Sir, you have a priority message from SNB-47."

"Well, what is it?" Jack glared at the bot.

"Message reads; have engaged rebel forces at weapons depot zero one bravo, stop. Among rebel forces is Xiaolin Dragon designate Raimundo, stop. Have captured Raimundo and will bring him to the rear gate via forest access, message ends."

"He's here?" Ayane flashed an evil grin then turned towards Bob. "Look's like we're gonna have some fun after all."

"This way." Jack turned, unable to suppress a smile and quickly led them through the various halls towards the back gate. If he could hand Raimundo over to Rin then that would more than guarantee his spot at her side. Stepping into a small elevator, the three of them rode it down into the courtyard and were greeted by five Jack-bots. Stepping out of the elevator Jack marched towards the gate. "Open the gate and prepare to receive a prisoner." The bots quickly complied and pushed open the large metal gate. Jack walked through and ordered the bots to line up in front of the gate, while Bob and Ayane stepped over to him.

"How long till he's here?" Bob looked over at Jack.

"Lets see." Jack pulled his goggles over his eyes and used them to zoom down the road. He spotted the truck less than a mile away, but to his surprise Raimundo was standing on top of it with his sword in hand. "Crap."

"What?" Ayane asked then frowned as the truck came into view.

"Jack-bots annihilate him!" Jack pointed towards the speeding truck an instant before the bots began to bombard it with laser fire.

(-)

A hail of laser fire began to bombard the truck as Raimundo approached the rear gate. Flipping back behind the speeding vehicle, he called a blast of wind and used it to accelerate the truck, sending it crashing into the line of Jack-bots. As the smoke cleared, he spotted Ayane and Bob walking towards him. "What are you two clowns doing here?"

"We heard ya were in town and thought we'd throw ya a party." Ayane smiled evilly. "Ya get to be the guest of honor."

"I've been lookin' forward to this for a long time." Bob cracked his knuckles then charged forward. He threw a fierce punch at Raimundo forcing him to duck, and then followed with a shot to the gut. A sharp pain shot through Raimundo's stomach as he doubled over, a second later another pain ran through his jaw while Bob slammed his fist into it.

With a grunt, Raimundo let the blow spin him around and swept the legs of the larger warrior. Before Bob could recover, Raimundo focused his chi into his left fist and threw it onto Bob's chest. "Vertical Squall." A small tornado like wind shot from his fists and sent Bob flying back.

"Fang of the Wolf, Demona's Flute." Ayane sprinted forward and jumped over Bob as her elemental Wu spread over her left arm while pulling out her weapon. Snarling like a panther, Ayane used her flute like a club and tried to bash Raimundo's head in as she landed in front of him. He blocked the attack with his sword but was caught by surprise when she spun around and heel kicked him. Raimundo staggered back a step then blocked another strike from her flute. Pushing her back, he sprang after her with a string of attacks and forced her back. Raimundo continued his attack with his sword but noticed Bob standing behind her with melting metal dripping from his hands.

"Molten Bronze." Bob formed a large ball of metallic goo then flung it at Raimundo. Ayane smiled, clearly sensing the approaching attack and back flipped over the ball.

"Blade of the Nebula." Raimundo swung his sword downward and a gust of wind blew apart the attack. Shooting out of the dust, Bob slammed his right fist into Raimundo's stomach then kneed him in the face. While pushing back the pain in his head, Raimundo felt Bob grab his wrist, twist it and wrench the sword free. Dropping the weapon, Bob pivoted and threw Raimundo by the collar at a nearby tree. Adjusting in mid air, Raimundo bounded off the tree and sped back towards Bob, hitting him with three harsh roundhouse kicks to the face. Just as his back touched the ground, Raimundo flew above Bob and thrust his palm at the fallen warrior sending a powerful blast of wind crashing into him. The discharged wind hit its target hard, leaving an imprint of a hand around Bob's prone form.

The sound of an angry melody reached Raimundo's ears causing him to look down at Ayane just as she sent two jade humming birds after him. Blowing his sword up to him, Raimundo turned and flew off into the woods, zigzagging his way through the tree's trying lose the green pests. Tired of being chased, he spun and landed on a large tree branch then sliced the birds in two. Looking back, he saw Ayane sprinting after him and slipped his sword back into its hiding place then dropped down, kicking her flute out of her hand.

The two combatants clashed in a flurry of kicks and punches. Ayane's attacks became fiercer and more animal like as the two danced through the forest. She switched from standard kung fu to the tiger style, forcing Raimundo to adapt. Gaining the upper hand, Raimundo used the Ring of E'ten and fired a barrage of fireballs but Ayane switched to the monkey fighting style and flipped or rolled to avoid the attacks. Raimundo took to the air trying to press his advantage, but Ayane evaded the attacks, seamlessly rolling from one flip to another. While he flew through the air, Ayane scurried up one of tree's and began swinging from one to another until she disappeared into the leaves of a tree.

"Ring of E'ten." Raimundo fired another blast into the leaves but Ayane was nowhere to be seen. Glancing around, he saw that they had moved deeper into the forest and were near the cliffs. The icy wind began to pick up as a sound came from behind him. Raimundo turned just in time to see Ayane lunge out of a tree and punch him in the ribs with a glowing fist.

"Wasp Stinging Flower." Ayane smirked as Raimundo crashed into the ground and skidded towards the cliff. Ayane fell towards the fallen monk heels first as half a dozen jade hawks formed around her. "Ragging Hawks"

Raimundo rolled back to his feet, narrowly avoiding Ayane's landing and began to flip and roll to avoid the birds as they collided with the ground and exploded. Just as he dodged the last hawk, Ayane shot forward to attack. Raimundo blocked her advance then threw two swift kicks forcing her back. With a ferocious snarl Ayane switched back to her tiger style and began clawing and slashing at Raimundo. He managed to block most of the attacks but a few managed to get passed him and cut his arms or chest. Being forced back by the relentless attacks, Raimundo noticed the he was only a few inches from being pushed off the cliff. Ayane roared and went for a spinning heel kick, but Raimundo rolled under the attack and hit her with a side kick. The blow nearly knocked her over the edge of the cliff but Raimundo grabbed her wrist and stopped her from falling.

"Give up girl, you lost." Raimundo glared at the fuming woman. "Tell me where the Eagle Scope and the Fountain of Hui are?

"Why don't ya die?" Ayane pulled herself forward and slashed Raimundo across the chest, knocking him back a step.

Raimundo felt the sharp pain course through his chest as he looked back at Ayane. She started to lunge forward but Raimundo shot towards her stopping her advance. "Tornado Strike, wind." He spun around catching her with a back fist then connected with a harsh kick to the jaw and finished with a punch to the face. The last punch carried a tornado like wind that sent Ayane flying over the edge and slammed her back into the cliff wall. Raimundo hurried over to the edge and looked down only to see her head bounce off the jagged cliff side and fall onto the rocks bellow.

Breathing heavily Raimundo turned around to find an army of Jack-bots, Jack, and a stunned Bob standing in the tree line. Pain wracked his body as Raimundo tried to take a fighting stance. An eerie sense of fear mixed with amusement washed over him as he looked over the enemies. _No way I can take them, not in the shape I'm in. _

"You son of a…" Bob charged at Raimundo wearing a look of pure hate. Unable to move, Raimundo braced himself for the attack but to his surprise, Jermaine flew over wearing the Longi Kite and kicked Bob on the side of the head.

"Need a ride?" Jermaine landed in front of Raimundo and held out the Serpents Tail.

Smiling thankfully, Raimundo placed his hand on the two Wu Jermaine wielded. "Just in time."

"Longi Kite, Serpents Tail." Jermaine activated the Wu just as the bots opened fire. The laser bolts passed harmlessly through the two warriors while they flew away, leaving an enraged Bob behind.

Looking down as they flew over Jack's fortress, Raimundo saw that the rebels had taken control of the outer parameter and were fighting off the remaining Jack-bots. He glanced over at Jermaine and motioned down at the rebels. "Not that I'm grateful for the save, but aren't you supposed to be helping them?"

"It's all good bro." Jermaine flashed him a smile. "While you kept Jack and the slayers busy, we got into the fortress and found a command code that shut down half of Jack's bots. Give Sarah a few more minutes and she'll have the rest of the bots taken care of. This fight is as good as ours."

"What about the Wu?" Raimundo let out a long breath, glad that he didn't have to fight anymore.

Jermaine shook his head. "I got the Fountain of Hui, but I couldn't find the Eagle Scope."

Raimundo let out a sigh and glanced back at the forest. Even if Jack was still there, he was in no condition to fight Bob. No, getting the scope back from Jack was going to have to wait until he had recovered. Raimundo smiled lightly to himself taking heart in the fact that at the very least they had overthrown Jack, freed the people in his domain, and taken out one of the people responsible for Clay and Master Monk Guan's death.

(-)

Marching down the marble halls of the central tower in the Heylin city, Bob pushed passed a servant vaguely aware of Jack trailing behind him. The flight back from Australia had been a long, agonizing one. Grief filled his mind as images of Ayane flashed through his mind. He remembered when he had first met her; she was playing in the hills with a mountain lion. She had always been so happy and full of life, especially when she was with Alex, but now… now she was gone and he had to tell Alex what happened.

"Man, this blows." Jack followed Bob as he turned down another hall. "First I lose all my data, and then those monks wreak my bots and destroy my evil fortress."

Feeling his anger boiling over, Bob turned, grabbed Jack by his collar and slammed him against the wall. "Shut up. You think I care about your damn robots?"

"Hey, I'm sorry about Ayane too." Jack put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him but only succeeded in angering him more.

"Don't say her name. Just shut your trap and go find Rin." Bob flung him to the floor then turned and continued down the hall. After a couple of minutes Bob saw a servant stepping out of the training room carrying an empty tray. "Where's Alex."

"Lord Argos is inside."

"Open the door." Bob stepped forward.

"Lord Peterson, he has expressed his wish to not be disturbed."

"Now!" Bob shoved the man back. The man quickly complied and opened the door then hurried over towards Alex and bowed. "I'm sorry Lord Argos but he insisted he speak with you."

"It's Ayane." Bob stepped into the square room with a padded floor and weapons hanging on the walls to see Alex practicing his forms.

Alex stopped in mid motion and turned to face Bob. "What's up?"

"I, I'm sorry to tell you this." Bob swallowed a lump that clung in his throat as he looked his friend in the eye. "Raimundo attacked us while we were at Jack's. We got separated during the fight and by the time I caught up he… he had killed her."

"What?" Alex stared at Bob with wide eyes. After a moment he noticed they were turning red.

"She's gone." Bob looked at his friend and could practically taste his pain. They stood in silence for a long minute, too shocked and hurt to say anything. Bob wanted to say something, anything that would comfort them, but he knew that no matter what he said nothing could bring her back.

"I'm so sorry for your loss." The man took a step towards Alex. The hair on the back of Bob's neck began to stand on end as the air in the room began to warm. He looked over at Alex and saw him begin to tremble. Electricity crackled in the air around him as bursts of lightning shattered the lights over head. His eyes burned with a white hot energy as his face changed from one of pain into pure rage.

Suddenly, a massive bolt of electricity erupted from Alex and struck the man, sending him flying back into a wall. A wave of fear shot through Bob and he took a step back. In all of the years he had known Alex, he had never seen him like this. He had never felt Alex's power rage out of control.

"We're going to find Raimundo." Alex looked over at Bob; eye's still burning with energy. "I'll hunt down every last one of those damned monks and destroy them all. If Raimundo wants to take someone away from me then I'll take everything from him before I kill him."


	11. A Slayers Wrath

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

"Captains log, star date Tuesday; while searching through the computers of a captured Klingon Bird of Prey, we've discovered a story written by a great man named Darth Maud-dib. It's based off of a show that he doesn't own. He did not create this show, but he did invent someone named Rin and her evil allies.

I returned to Enterprise only to find my ship filled with explosive cats, my crew capture, and a mad man is in command. I must get to the bridge and remove him from my ship. Wait, Spock is down, blast you… KHAN!"

Chapter Eleven

**A Slayers Wrath**

A warm arid breeze blew clouds of smoke up into the air, blocking out the afternoon sun. Flames danced out of the windows of a high rise building. Cars parked on the side of the streets would explode, spreading the destruction farther into the once popular vacation spot. Lightning streaked across the sky striking buildings or leveling homes. People ran in terror, carrying screaming children or what ever personal belongings they could. The flames crackled loudly as buildings collapsed, sending more smoke into the air.

Some of the braver people seemed to notice the cause of the destruction and attempted to attack but Alex easily swatted them away with a bolt of electricity. Sitting on his Wu-cycle, Alex smiled as he took in the destruction of Rio. He knew that Raimundo had family in the Brazilian city but he didn't know where exactly, so he just decided to waste the entire city. After hearing about Ayane, he wanted to make Raimundo feel what he felt. He wanted him to suffer.

Feeling a fresh wave of anguish wash over him, Alex unleashed another storm of lightning and leveled two more buildings. He saw a trio of people running down the street and revved his engine, speeding after them. He quickly over took them and kicked one, sending him falling to the ground. A woman knelt down at the fallen mans side while the last man slowly approached Alex. "Why are you doing this? Please, we have done nothing. Please spare us."

"No." Alex pulled the Thorne of Thunderbolt from its spot on the Wu-cycle then used it to stab the man. Activating the Wu, Alex blasted the man back into his cowering friends then blasted them all. Wishing that the man was Raimundo, Alex turned his bike and sped off down the burning streets. As he cruised through downtown he began to smile, satisfied with the destruction he'd caused. _This should get his attention._ After a few minutes a light on the Wu-cycle began to blink; pushing the light, a small screen appeared showing the image of Katnappe. "What do you want?"

"Meow, someone woke up in a grumpy mood." Katnappe shook her head. "I just thought you'd want to know about a report about a certain pair of monks."

"Where?"

"Kimiko and Omi are in Tokyo getting ready to attack Wuya."

"Kimiko huh?" Alex felt a malicious grin spread across his face and he switched off the screen. She might not have been the monk he was looking for but she'd do for now. If nothing else, killing her would be just what he needed to get Raimundo to come to him. _I promise Ayane, I will avenge your death and make him suffer._

(-)

Striding down the marble halls of her palace, Rin spotted Jack standing outside of the council room door. "Are they inside?"

"Yeah and they seem to be pretty upset." Jack opened the mahogany door for her and followed her in.

"What do you want?" Without stopping to greet the gathered Heylin rulers, Rin marched to the tip of the triangular table and glanced around. She saw Hannibal sitting next to Pandabubba while Jack took a seat next to a hologram of Wuya. "I am not some pup to be summoned on your whims."

"We have business ta discuss." Hannibal smiled insincerely. "We've heard of your failure ta kill Raimundo and the death of your raven haired friend."

Rin glared at the overgrown bean and tried to push back her anger. She had spent most of the night grieving over Ayane and trying to comfort Alex. As upset as she was, Alex had taken the news even harder. A part of her understood how he felt; after all Ayane, Alex, and Bob were like her own family; if you hurt one then they all felt the pain.

"We can not allow the rebels to build anymore momentum," Pandabubba said plainly. "How do you intend to put a stop to them?"

"I agree." The image of Wuya looked over at Rin. "Even now, more rebels are preparing to attack me here. It's time we put an end to them once and for all."

"It is your territory Wuya, deal with them. I have other things to attend to." Rin shot an angry look towards the ancient witch.

"Like your dead little dragon?" Hannibal sneered. "Ah think it 'bout time we choose someone a bit more capable of leading."

Rin allowed her anger to manifest itself physically and floated a few feet off the floor. Pointing a finger at the table she fired a small black beam and blasted it into dust. "Need I remind you all that it is because of me that you even rule at all? I am the one who took this world. I am the one who gave you your power and I am the one who rules this world. You had all best remember that in my good graces I have let you live, but that can be easily amended."

Pandabubba stood and looked up at Rin. "No one here has forgotten the contributions you have made. We are merely concerned about the Xiaolin."

"Don't be. The rebellion in Japan will be taken care of." Rin looked down to Wuya. "I will send you reinforcements to assure that you can crush them for good. Will that satisfy you fools for now?"

"For now," Wuya said before her image vanished.

"Then get out." Rin glared at Pandabubba and Hannibal as they whispered something to each other while exiting the room. "Not you Jack."

"Me?" Jack responded nervously.

Rin floated down to the floor and force herself to calm down. "I want you to go to Tokyo and assist Wuya."

"You do?" Jack looked at her with a surprised look. "I'd have figured you would send Bob and Alex."

"Alex and Bob need time to clear their heads, and you're the only other person I trust for this mission." Rin smiled at Jack and sat in the air as if on an invisible chair. "I want you to take every bot you have left and _if_ Wuya is already winning against the rebels you will help her crush them."

"And if she's losing?"

"The old hag has betrayed and humiliated you numerous times in the past hasn't she?"

"Yeah." Jack rolled his eyes bitterly. "And I'd love to pay her back for that."

"I'm glad to hear it." Rin's smiled broadened. "If the hag is losing when you arrive then let the monks destroy her forces. Whether she wins or loses, I want you to bring her back here so that an example can made out of her. In return for your help, I'll give your all of her territory."

"So all I gotta do is double cross the people who have made my life miserable and I get everything Wuya has?" An evil smile spread across Jack's face as he began to laugh. "You got yourself an evil partner."

(-)

The dull hum of an old revolving fan filled the large room as people walked around in what had once been the assemble line for Tohomiko industries. Rebels sat around loading laser riffles or strapping on protective battle wear. The air inside the formerly wondrous complex had become stale since the air-conditioning stopped working. Omi looked down from the catwalk thinking about the coming battle. He had fought along side many of those gathered below before and knew that they were all brave fighters, but for some reason he could not shake the feeling of dread that lurked in the back of his mind.

Turning away from the waiting rebels, Omi continued down the metal catwalk and headed towards the large office at the end. Opening the wooden door, he stepped in and found Kimiko sitting at her father's desk staring at her laptop with Dojo on her lap.

"We've got things pretty much wrapped up here, so we'll meet you two later." Raimundo's voice came from the laptop.

"Later Rai." Kimiko smiled then switched off the computer.

"Was that Raimundo?" Omi stepped over to Kimiko.

"Yep." Dojo hopped off of her lap and slithered over to one of the tinted windows that over looked the ruined city.

"They managed to overthrow Jack and get the Fountain of Hui, but Jack escaped with the Eagle Scope." Kimiko turned her chair to face Omi.

"That is most unfortunate," Omi said. "Without the Eagle Scope we will be unable to learn how to defeat Rin."

"Master Fung would probably know what to do." Kimiko sighed and leaned back in her chair. "Who knows how long it'll take us to track down Jack?"

"It may be sooner than you think." Dojo turned away from the window and pointed a quivering finger.

Omi hurried over to the window and felt a wave of panic wash over him as he looked down to see a massive arrow head shaped ship floating towards the building. The ship was a dull gray and covered about three city blocks. Marching beneath the ship was an army of Wuya's stone golems. "Jack Spicer's flagship."

"This is bad." Kimiko stepped over to Omi. "No way we can fight off Wuya and Jack."

"It appears as though we have no choice." Omi turned and ran back onto the catwalk. "Everyone, prepare for battle immediately." All at once everyone jumped to their feet and scurried to their weapons. A sense of panic permeated the air as the rebels poured out of the room and made their way down to ground level.

"How on earth did they find us?" Kimiko ran over to Omi.

"I told them."

Omi looked down to where the voice had come from only to see a rocket propelled fist flying towards him. He jumped back, narrowly avoiding the fist then ducked as it turned and shot passed him and Kimiko. One of the rebels leapt from the lower room and landed inches away from Omi.

"Who are you?" Kimiko demanded.

The fist flew back around and reattached itself to the rebel's wrist. With a sinister laugh, the man's skin began to morph revealing the metallic face of the Chameleon-bot. "Recognize me now? I've been here for months just waiting for Wuya to send the signal to destroy you." The bot lunged at Kimiko and shoved her back into the office. She quickly recovered and unleashed a blazing assault on the bot.

"Tsunami Water Blade, ice." Springing towards the distracted bot, Omi formed a large blade of ice over his right hand and quickly sliced the bot in two. Melting the ice blade he smiled at Kimiko. "That was easy."

"Here's hopping that they'll be just as easy." Dojo motioned out the window. Omi again looked down to the street and saw the rebels frantically running around firing at the golems. Clearly recovering from the surprise of the attack, the rebels were slowly starting to become more organized and for the moment were halting the golems advance.

"I wonder why Jack hasn't sent out his bots yet." Kimiko looked over at the waiting ship. "Even without his bots we're gonna have our hands full."

"At least things can't get any worse." Dojo tried to flash a reassuring smile, but just as he did, Omi noticed a purple portal open on the street and Alex came speeding out on his Wu-cycle. "My mistake."

"He's here too?" Kimiko banged her head on the glass. "We can't take all of them."

"I know, but perhaps we do not need to take them, at least not for long." Omi looked over to her. "If you can stall them for a short time, Dojo and I will sneak aboard Jack's ship and locate the Eagle Scope."

"Alright, but be careful." Kimiko gave him a quick hug.

"And you as well." Omi returned her embrace then kicked the window out. "I shall be back to help you extra rapidly than a hiccup

"No worries Omi, I'll finish Alex and be waiting to hear you mess up more clichés. Cats Eye Draco, Blazing Aura." An aura of crimson fire formed around Kimiko as her elemental Shen Gong Wu covered her arm. She smiled down at Omi then jumped out of the broken window and rocketed over the battling rebels towards Alex.

Still unable to shake the feeling of dread Omi looked back at the ship and swallowed. Dojo grew to his flying size and flew out into the cold night air with Omi on his back. They quickly reached the dull colored ship and began flying along its left side until they found a ventilation shaft. Using the Orb of Tornami, Omi froze the metal grate then smashed through it and climbed inside. Crawling through the slim vent on all fours, he glanced back a saw Dojo following him.

"Are you sure about this plan?" Dojo asked.

Omi pushed down his rising fear and continued on his way. "Of course I am sure. All I need to do is find a single Shen Gong Wu and escape without getting caught. The only thing in my way is an unknown number of evil robots whose soul purpose is to eradicate me."

"Oh yeah, what can go wrong?" Dojo replied dryly.

(-)

Alex smiled as the cold wind blew against his face. All around him stone golems slammed or stomped at attacking rebels. The sound of rock crumbling and laser fire filled his ears as he cruised down the street.

"Arrow Sparrow."

Alex looked up to find Kimiko flying towards him and three flaming projectiles headed right at him. Speeding up, Alex steered his chopper under Kimiko avoiding her attack. Banking right, he sped down the street away from the crowded battle with Kimiko chasing after him. She continued to rain down her blazing projectiles forcing Alex to weave back and forth to avoid them. Alex turned left, driving deeper into the city and smirked, satisfied that he had put enough of a distance between them and the rest of the battle. Putting the Wu-cycle on autopilot, Alex tucked a couple of Wu into his pocket then crouched on the seat of the bike and leapt up at Kimiko. Soaring towards Kimiko, Alex threw a punch at the flaming woman but to his surprise she ducked under the blow and grabbed his ankle.

"Judolette Flip." Kimiko tightened her grip on his ankle and flipped forward, throwing him over her shoulder. Alex crashed back first through a large glass window and landed in a small abandoned bakery. Slowly climbing to his feet, Alex looked out and saw Kimiko land a few feet away as the flames around her burnt out.

"Well look at you, the little human torch." Alex dusted himself off. "Look's like you've learned a few new tricks."

"You'll find I'm full of surprises." Kimiko clenched her fist and flames erupted around them. "Don't tell me you came all this way just help Jack and Wuya."

"Don't worry about them, I'm here for you sweetheart." Alex flashed a cocky smile. "It's been so long since we've played together."

"You want me, you got me." Kimiko sprang forward throwing a punch which he easily blocked. She continued her assault but the more he blocked the more his arms burnt. Jumping back, Alex landed on a small table however Kimiko surprised him with her speed and bounded after him. He tried to flip over to another table but it collapsed under his weight and Kimiko caught him with a harsh left hook. Rolling to avoid another strike, he was again impaired by the furniture and was nearly hammered by another punch. One of the wooden chairs had caught on fire and Kimiko grabbed it then swung it down, aiming for his head.

Alex narrowly avoided the attack and rolled over a small table. Grabbing the table by its legs, he used it to shield himself as he backed towards the kitchen. Kimiko snarled and smashed her fist though the table with enough force to knock him over the counter and into the kitchen. Scurrying by the oven; he reached behind it and yanked out the gas line then rolled to his feet. With a smirk Alex looked up just as Kimiko jumped over the counter and stalked towards him. Spotting another large window Alex sprinted towards it and dived through an instant before the bakery exploded. The force of the blast send him flying into a parked car while he noticed Kimiko sail passed and slam into the building across the street.

Pushing away the pain that coursed through his body, Alex rose to his feet and looked over at Kimiko. He smiled as he watched her climb to her feet as blood dripped down her arm. "You've gotten a lot better."

"Yeah well fire isn't exactly the recommended way to get rid of me." Kimiko started forward.

"True, but out in the open I have the advantage. Shadow Slicer." Alex reached into his pocket the activated the Wu. Sprinting forward and around Kimiko, he left a trail holographic doubles then quickly hid in the crowd he had made.

Kimiko slowly started forward cautiously glancing at each of the images. "Gotcha." She hurled a fireball at the one she thought was real.

"Wrong." Alex hit her with a sidekick as the holograms disappeared. Pressing his attack, Alex unloaded a series of kicks forcing her back. She tried for a low sweep but he hopped over it. She then aimed a high sidekick at his face but Alex darted under the kick and caught her with one of his own.

Kimiko staggered back a couple of steps but recovered quickly. She lunged at Alex with a hail of punches, forcing him to block. Finding an opening, Alex countered with a barrage of kicks. The two combatants continued their deadly waltz, with each gaining an advantage over the other. Alex being the faster of the two managed to block most of Kimiko's attacks, but every blocked punch caused him more pain and damage to his arms. When it was Alex who controlled the dance, he scored with a multiple kicks nevertheless she still continued to fight.

Alex threw a high roundhouse kick at Kimiko however she bobbed under the kick and caught him with a low sweep. Landing face first, Alex rolled to avoid a fireball then handspringed over her riding on a bolt of electricity and landed about ten feet away. Breathing heavily he looked over and saw that she standing on shaky legs. "Don't tell me you're tired already, the fun just started."

Kimiko glared at him angrily then held her hands out to her side. "I haven't even gotten started." Large white flames began to dance around her hands as she started building her chi.

Alex felt a grin cross his lip and clapped his hands together. Slowly pulling them apart until they were about three inches apart, he began to focus his own chi. Electricity started to sizzle and crackle slowly between his hands. After a second the energy turned into a bright crimson and crackled more frequently. "Say hi to the cowboy for me."

"Final Flame!" Kimiko pushed her hands forward and an immense stream of white fire shot towards Alex.

"Crimson Lightning." Twirling his hands around then thrusting them forward he unleash a large bolt of crimson energy. The two attacks collided together and began pushing against each other like something taken out of a bad anime. Both warriors poured more chi into their respective attacks, neither one willing to yield to the other. Surprised by the strength of Kimiko's attack, Alex glared down at her then glanced around and smiled. Gathering his strength, Alex put one more burst of energy into the blast then promptly jumped out and up onto the side of a building. Instantly rebounding off the building, he pulled out his sword and flew at Kimiko. Caught off guard, Kimiko tried to move but wasn't fast enough and his blade found it target.

Alex landed on his feet slashing Kimiko across the chest. "I have a message for your boyfriend." He turned to see her clutching at the deep wound and dropped to her knees. Anger began to flood his mind as he looked down at her and thought about Ayane. Enraged, Alex brought his sword over head and cut her down. "He's next."

Gasping for air, Alex stepped over her lifeless body and limped down the street back towards his bike. Every step he took caused a fresh wave of pain to shoot through him but the only thing that was in his mind was finding Raimundo.

The sound of an explosion caused Alex to look up and see Jack's ship lurch as Dojo flew out of a gapping whole with Omi on his back. The green lizard flew over holding the Eagle Scope while Omi jumped down and landed in front of Alex, holding his Shimo Staff. "Kimiko?"

"Sorry baldy but she's dead." Alex forced a grin as a look of anguish washed over Omi. Calling up the last of his strength Alex shot forward and attacked with his sword. Moving as fast as his aching body would allow Alex attacked high then went for two low slashes but Omi blocked them all with his staff, countering with two swift strikes from the left and right. Alex barely blocked the attack but Omi pressed his advantage and unleashed string of rapid blows, alternating from high to low then finished with a roundhouse to the jaw.

Alex fell to the ground unable to stop the monk's assault. He looked up expecting to see Omi dealing the finishing blow but to his surprise a horde of Jack-bots flew toward Omi, unloading a hail of laser fire.

"Let's go kid, there's nothing else we can do here." Dojo swooped down and grabbed Omi then rapidly flew away.

Alex let his head drop onto the ground too tired to hold it up any longer. The edge of his vision began to blacken and the last thing he saw was a Jack-bot standing over him.

"Healing Stone."

Alex opened his eyes and was blinded by a white light. Slowly, his eyes began to adjust and he found himself in what looked like an infirmary. Glancing around, Alex spotted Jack standing over him holding a smooth yellow stone. "Where am I?"

"You're aboard my ship in the infirmary." Jack tucked the Wu into his pocket. "That fight really did a number on you."

Sitting up, Alex was surprised at how good he felt. He felt his wrist expecting to feel the burns left by Kimiko but they were gone. "What happened?"

"You black out so I used the Healing Stone to heal you." Jack handed him his sword. "We're on our way back to the Heylin city. Wuya managed to take out the rebels, but Omi stole one of my Shen Gong Wu."

"I saw." Alex took his weapon and put it away as he stood up. He glanced at Jack for a moment wondering why he was even in Tokyo but quickly dismissed the thought. The only thing that mattered to him now was that he was healed and ready to track down Raimundo.

(-)

An icy rain fell over the remains of the Xiaolin temple. Sitting on a burnt step in what used to be the courtyard, Raimundo listened as Omi told him and Jermaine everything that had happened in Tokyo. Looking up at the dark clouds Raimundo let the cold rain wash away his tears.

"I am sorry Raimundo." Omi placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. Too hurt to respond, Raimundo just leaned back and hopping that the rain could wash him away and take him to see Kimiko.

"We've got to stop Rin," Jermaine stated angrily, breaking a long silence.

"I agree; we can not let our friends deaths be in vain. Master Fung once told me that just as the future is not written, so too can the past be changed." Omi nodded and picked up the fountain and the scope. "Fountain of Hui, Eagle Scope."

Raimundo noticed the silence that fell over the ruins and wiped his face. After a few minutes the rain stopped falling and he caught a flash of Kimiko. Sitting up and taking a deep breath, Raimundo forced his grief into the back of his mind. Clearing his thoughts, he focused on what Omi had said. They couldn't let her death be in vain. He wouldn't let her death be in vain.

"What did you learn?" Dojo slithered up to Omi as he set down the two Wu.

"I have learned how we can defeat Rin and undo all that she has done." Omi glanced at each of them. "Rin used the Sphere of Dreams to create this world and the spell she cast makes the Wu's effect permanent unless we destroy the Sphere of Dreams and use the Scepter of the Limbo Orb to recall the proper reality."

"So how do we do that?" Jermaine asked. "Rin and the slayers aren't gonna just let us walk over and take the Wu."

"There is a way. You and Raimundo must keep the slayers busy while I take on Rin."

"You can't fight Rin by yourself, she's too strong." Jermaine stepped over towards Omi. "We gotta stick together."

"No, Rin and the Slayers are too strong together," Omi stated. "Besides I will not be fighting alone. While using the fountain I learned that Chase Young is still alive. Rin has been holding him prisoner and torturing him for all of these years. With his help I can defeat Rin and we can restore the world to its rightful order."

"This plan is starting to sound insane." Jermaine shook his head. "How are we supposed to get Alex away from Rin?"

"By giving him what he wants." Raimundo stood up and walked over towards them. "Alex is after me, I'll get him away from Rin while you two take care of Bob and Rin."

As Raimundo listened to the rest of Omi's plan, he felt his grief slowly turn into determination. If Omi was right and destroying the orb was the only way to stop Rin, then attacking was the only option left to them. One way or another, all of the pain and suffering they had gone through for the past ten years would be over with by tomorrow night. _Tomorrow Alex, we finish this once and for all._


	12. Battle of the Dragons

Disclaimer;

Disclaimer;

I'm sure you all know the drill by now. I still don't own Xiaolin Showdown and I did not create it. Now it's time for the wheel of morality. Wheel of morality turn, turn, turn, and tell us the lesson we should learn. Let's see, the moral of today's story is; detonating cats is fun unless it's a cat in a hat whose name is Jack Sprat and thinks he's all that then dances on a mat, turns to you and spat so you put a bomb in his hat making him go splat.

A/N

I just wanted to thank those of you who took the time to read and review my story. I appreciate it and hope you all enjoy the final chapter. I also wanted to let you all know that I am thinking about posting another story featuring the evil Fallen. Be sure to leave a review letting me know what you thought of this last chapter and the story as a whole, so that I'll have an idea of what to give you guys next time.

Chapter Twelve

**Battle of the Dragons**

An uneasy silence filled the council chamber as light from the morning sun filtered through gloomy clouds. Angry eyes bore down the triangular table at Rin, which only made her smile more. An edge of annoyance lingered in her mind as she glanced around at the holographic images of Hannibal and Pandabubba. Wuya stood on her side of the table flanked by two Jack-bots. Rin glanced over her shoulder and found Alex, Bob, and Jack standing behind her.

"Why have you brought me here?" Wuya glared at Rin.

"I thought I told all of you to be here in person." Rin glanced over at Hannibal.

"My apologies, but ah had some business ta attend to," Hannibal replied.

"Why did you call us? We already know about your failure to finish the monks off and you're losing the Shen Gong Wu." The image of Pandabubba leaned forward.

"Ah say it's time we chose a new leader," Hannibal said.

Rin laughed, not surprised by his statement. "And who will lead in my stead?"

"Well ah'm the most qualified one here." Hannibal sneered. "You've blundered one too many times ta stay in charge."

"So that's how you all feel?" Rin smiled.

"Why are we bothering with these games?" Wuya turned to face Rin and fired a large wave of green energy at her. The mystical blast shot at the smiling Queen but just before the wave hit, it curved back and smashed into Wuya, sending her flying back into the wall.

"Wuya, have you forgotten that I was the one who restored your powers after Chase fell? Did you really think that I wouldn't make myself immune to them," Rin laughed then looked back to Hannibal and Pandabubba. "As for you two, if you insist on betraying me then I suggest you remember what happened to poor old Wuya."

Jack stepped over to the table and held up a small puzzle box made out of wood with a few metal parts. "I trust you'll remember this."

"Dashi's puzzle box, how did you get another one?" Wuya asked flabbergasted.

"Oh it's not the original. I tried to recreate the first box but I couldn't figure out all of the magical stuff, so I decided to go with a more scientific version. This box will disassemble your atoms and rearrange then into an ethereal specter then transport you to a pocket of sub-space." Jack laughed evilly. "But as ingenious as that is, I just didn't find that evil enough. So as an added bonus you'll be trapped in a small room with a moose eating an endless supply of walnuts."

"What?" Wuya stared at Jack dumbfounded.

"I know; its pure evil genius." Jack laughed manically and opened the box, aiming it at Wuya. A pale beam of light shot out of the box enveloping Wuya and melted her body away leaving, only a floating lavender ghost in her place. The beam quickly reversed itself and dragged Wuya screaming into the small box before the lid slammed shut. "Who's betraying who now? That'll teach you not to mess with Jack Spicer, Evil Emperor of Darkness. What you say? Jack Spicer."

Rin laughed as Jack continued to taunt the puzzle box then glanced back at the other two traitors. "Will anyone else attempt to fell her shoes?"

"You have made your point." Pandabubba glanced over at Hannibal just before both holograms faded. Rin turned and sat on the end of the table, enjoying the moment but her mood quickly began to sour as she thought about what Hannibal and Pandabubba were planning. She had figured that they were plotting against her and was planning on getting rid of them with Wuya, but clearly they had anticipated her actions. They were up to something however they were not her only worries. She still had to deal with the remaining Xiaolin monks and whatever scheme they were plotting.

"It's time we finished off our enemies." Rin looked up at her companions. "I've been far too lax and allowed my dream of a united Heylin rule to cloud my judgment."

"What did you have in mind?" Alex asked.

"I am going to wipe the slate clean. I know of a spell that will wipe out the Xiaolin and the other Heylin once and for all."

"Why haven't you used it before then?" Jack looked at her quizzically.

"It's dangerous, even for me. If I'm not one hundred percent accurate on the potion and incantation then we'll die along with the rest of the world." Rin stood up and looked over to Bob. "I'll need you two to come with me to Chase Young's palace."

"Why there?" Jack asked as a fly buzzed passed his face.

"I have been using Chase's place as a back up plan should I ever need one. I kept the more important Shen Gong Wu there and that's where I'll conduct my spell. I'll take Bob with me just incase someone tries to interfere." Rin glanced over at Alex. "I'll need you and Jack to stay here. Hannibal may try to attack and I want him distracted."

Alex smiled at her sinisterly. "So we destroy them all?"

"Every last one, and then we'll rebuild a new world in our image." Rin returned his smile.

(-)

"Are you sure you wanna go alone?" Jermaine looked back towards Raimundo.

"I'm sure." Raimundo nodded. The cold wind felt refreshing as Dojo flew high above the ground headed towards Rin's floating city. He ignored his friends concern, more worried about their safety than his own. A part of him wished that he could go with them but he knew he had to face Alex. He had to settle things for Kimiko.

"You should at least take more Shen Gong Wu than the Sword of the Storm and Serpents Tail." Omi looked back at him.

"Guys, I'll be fine." Raimundo smiled reassuringly. They continued on their way for a few minutes when Raimundo noticed a fly buzzing around his face. He swatted the bug away then returned his attention to the passing landscape, but the fly quickly returned. "Lousy flies."

"Manchurian Musca." The fly landed on Dojo's head and changed into Hannibal. "Why is that anyway ta greet an old friend?"

"Hannibal Bean, leave at once or be defeated." Omi pulled out his favorite Wu.

Hannibal held his hands up. "Now, now, ah'm not here ta fight ya. Ah came ta offer a bit a help."

"You help us?" Jermaine asked incredulously.

Ah see your all set ta storm the city, but ya might be interested in knowin' that Rin's fled ta Chase's old stomping ground." Hannibal glanced over the monks. "Seems she's plotin' some sort of doomsday plan."

"What plan and why should we trust you?" Raimundo glared at the duplicitous bean.

"'Cause ah don' wanna be destroyed by that witch any more than you. If she completes her spell then we all get ta kiss our backsides goodbye."

"Then we must stop her before she uses the spell," Omi declared.

"What about Alex and Bob? I'm sure they're gonna be guarding her," Jermaine said.

"Alex is waitin' in the city, so it's just Bob with Rin." Hannibal glanced at Jermaine.

"I'll take care of Alex. You guy's hurry and get to Chase's place." Raimundo stood up and unhooked his cloak.

"Ta take out the city you'll have ta sneak into the base of the tower and destroy the main power generator. That'll get the lightning rods attention and you two can have your fun." Hannibal whistled for the Ying-Ying Bird and hopped on its back.

"You are not going to help?" Omi asked.

"Do ah look like the helpin' type? With any luck you'll all destroy each other and save me the trouble. Course if ya'll lose ah won't be here." Hannibal laughed as his pet bird flew away and vanished in a flash of light, teleporting to the Ying-yang world.

"The rats are jumping ship." Jermaine looked at Omi. "What do we do?"

"We do like I said and stop Rin. I'll go and find Alex." Raimundo took one last look at his friends then jumped off of Dojo.

Calling on a strong gust of wind, Raimundo flew through the air and made his way towards the floating city. After about ten minutes, he finally reached his destination and flew towards the base of the central tower. Activating the Serpents Tail, he phased through the stone wall and found himself in a marble hallway. Raimundo walked carefully down the halls keeping an eye out for any sign of the room he was looking for. Another few minutes passed and he felt his agitation rising, but as he started to round a corner, he spotted Jack strolling down the hall with one of his bots.

Reactivating the tail, Raimundo phased through the wall and snuck behind Jack. Quickly springing out of the wall Raimundo sped over to the bot and reached inside its head then yanked out its CPU. Surprised, Jack let out a girlish yelp and jumped away. Jack tried to aim a small weapon that popped out of his right gauntlet but Raimundo dashed forward, grabbed him by the collar and arm then slammed him back into the wall, smashing the weapon.

"Let go of me." Jack struggled to free himself.

"I got a better idea, take me to the generator room or I start using you as a punching bag." Raimundo held up a fist.

"It's a floor below us but you'll never get in. To even open the door you need a pass code."

"That won't be a problem." Raimundo smiled, glad that Jack was still just as cowardly as ever. Holding up the Serpents Tail, he phased the two of them through the floor and landed in the large power room. The poorly lit room was filled with turbines, cooling unites, and computers that controlled everything. With a smile, Raimundo dropped Jack and used his free hand to pull out the Sword of the Storm. "Kiss this taco stand goodbye."

"What are you doing?" Jack stepped back as Raimundo activated the sword and began twirling it around him, creating powerful gust of wind that began to rip the machines apart. "You'll crash the whole city."

"That's the idea." Raimundo raised even more wind and destroyed the last of the equipment. Jack ran passed him with a look of sheer panic and used another weapon on his gauntlet to blast a hole in the wall then jumped out activating the Jetbootsu. Feeling the city start to tip, Raimundo followed Jack through the hole. The impressive city began to fall slowly at first but as more and more of the Repulser disks began to fail the city quickly fell. The city crashed into the ground with a tremendous roar, kicking up dust and ruining many of the stylish buildings.

As the dust began to clear, Raimundo landed in the ruined streets of the fallen city and glanced around looking for Jack. He spotted Jack flying away in the distance when a bolt of lightning streaked down towards him. The bolt narrowly missed him but the force of the blast knocked him back, causing him to drop the Serpents Tail. He quickly jumped to his feet just as Alex flipped out of a purple portal and landed on a pile of rubble a few feet in front of him. "Long time no see." Alex slipped the Golden Tiger Claws off and tossed them aside.

"You and I got a score to settle." Raimundo felt his anger returning as he switched the Sword of the Storm to his left hand and pulled out the Blade of the Nebula with his right. "You're gonna pay for killing Kimiko."

"And you're gonna suffer for killing Ayane." Alex pulled out his Rikkaken and extended the Dragons Spark over his left arm. "The only down side is that you won't live long enough to see the world burn."

"I'll stop you." Raimundo extended his own elemental Wu. "Just like my friends will stop Rin."

"They'll try." Alex smirked then flipped over towards Raimundo. Landing with a flurry of attacks, Alex swung his sword high then low forcing Raimundo to block.

(-)

"Place hasn't changed much." Dojo looked around the desolate area.

"It has not." Omi hopped off of Dojo's back just as he landed in front of the gate to Chase Young's palace. A sense of dread rose within Omi as he stepped over to the door and tried to push it open. Finding the door locked, he quickly focused his chi then kicked the door open. "We must hurry." Omi ran into the front courtyard followed by Jermaine and a Dojo. They were about half way across when Omi noticed Bob walking down the stairs.

"Wasn't expecting you two, but I'll crush you all the same." Bob cracked his knuckles.

"Can you find the dungeon?" Jermaine leaned over towards Omi while Dojo hid behind a plant.

"Yes." Omi nodded.

"Then get going. I'll take this guy and buy you some time." Jermaine smiled down at Omi then charged forward. He met Bob at the base of the stairs with a trio of swift kicks. Bob blocked the kicks and countered with two punches but Jermaine rolled to the left to avoid them. Popping up to his feet, Jermaine blocked a back hand from Bob, grabbed his arm and spun behind him. Still holding Bob's arm, Jermaine used his free hand to block an elbow then hooked Bob's other arm. "Go now."

"Good luck my friend." Omi sprinted through the courtyard and down the dark halls. Navigating his way through the narrow hallways, Omi ran into the kitchen planning to take a short cut to the dungeons when he noticed a familiar cabinet. Remembering his time as Chase's apprentice, Omi ripped the door open and grabbed a can of the ancient potion off the shelves then continued into the next hall. Finding the chamber he was looking for, he jumped off the balcony and landed in front of five cell doors. Slipping the can into his sleeve, Omi slowly peered into each cell until he reached the last one.

Looking into the dank cell, Omi found Chase chained to the rear wall in his dragon form and looking as if he hadn't eaten in years. His green skin seemed pale and bore many scars. He leaned back against the wall, each labored breath revealing his frail ribcage. After a second Chase looked up at Omi and smiled feebly. "Have you come to gloat?"

"What has happen to you?" Omi stared at Chase barely recognizing him.

"Hell has no fury like an all powerful witch scorned," Chase mused weakly. "Why are you here?"

"I have come to ask for your assistance in defeating Rin."

"Even if I wasn't locked away, I am far too weak to battle anyone."

"And what if I could give you your strength back, would you then help me defeat Rin."

"How can you…" Chase let his question trail off as Omi revealed the can of Lao Mang Long Soup. "I see. Free me and I will help rid the world of Rin's foul presence."

Omi used his free hand to get the Orb of Tornami and froze the bars then ripped the top off the can and gave it to Chase. Slowly Chase began to drink the potion and as he did, his muscles began to bulge as his skin returned to its dark green. With a ferocious roar Chase crushed the can and ripped the chains off. Standing to his full height, Chase morphed into his human form and smiled down at Omi. "Come young one, let us put an end to Rin and her schemes."

Omi nodded then followed Chase up a long flight of stairs. They quickly worked their way to the roof of the palace and found Rin standing over a caldron on the opposite side. She was chanting in ancient Chinese with the Sphere of Dreams, and the Scepter of the Dimensional Orb behind her.

"Stop what you are doing at once and surrender the Shen Gong Wu." Omi stepped over towards her.

Rin looked up from the caldron and glared at Omi. "Do you think you can stop me all by yourself?"

"Who said he was alone." Chase walked over to where she could see him and smiled.

"You?" A look of rage washed over Rin's face as her gaze shifted to Chase. "I should have killed years ago."

"Just as I should have done the same when I had the chance." Chase shrugged. "A situation I will now remedy." Chase sprang forward and kicked over the caldron then threw a swift punch at Rin, but she floated above the strike and grabbed the Sphere of Dreams.

"This is my world now and you have no place in it." Rin's eyes turned jet black as four energy orbs formed around her then sped towards the two warriors.

(-)

With the Blade of the Nebula in his right hand, Raimundo blocked a series of attacks from Alex. Parrying one of the slashes to the right, Raimundo used the Sword of the Storm to blast a flurry of air at Alex but he flipped back to avoid the attack. Alex bounced off the side of a building and shot high into the air riding a streak of electricity.

"Sword of the Storm, Blade of the Nebula." Raimundo clapped the two weapons together and combined them to form a new sword with a golden hilt and a shimmering azure blade. Holding the Nebula Sword at the ready, he flew up after Alex and met him with a flurry of attacks. Drawing power from his weapon Raimundo parried a counter attack from Alex then swung his sword downward, sending Alex crashing through a wall into a fourth story building.

Flying through the hole Alex had made, Raimundo aimed a high strike at him but he managed to roll out of the way. Flying through the large hallways, Raimundo glanced over his shoulder and found Alex bouncing off the walls in pursuit. Raimundo landed then spun around swinging for Alex's head. Alex ducked under the blade then unloaded a rapid assault but Raimundo managed to block must of the attacks.

"Neat trick, where did you learn that from?" Alex drove his sword downward forcing Raimundo to block.

"Like I'm gonna tell you." Raimundo called a strong wind as he pushed Alex back. The wind slammed into Alex and sent him fly through another wall and out in the ruined city. Flying through the hole, Raimundo glanced around and found Alex standing on the roof of another building.

"I can't believe I'm gonna have to use this." Alex grinned as he stuck his sword in the roof and pulled out a long black glove then slipped it on his right hand. "Mal Chi Glove." Electricity began to crackle around Alex as he grabbed his weapon and shot up at Raimundo.

(-)

Rolling to his left, Omi avoided one of the four black orbs' that zipped around the air trying to destroy him. Another orb darted towards him forcing Omi to back flip to avoid it then cartwheeled out of the way of another. Using the Orb of Tornami, he froze one of the orbs the kicked it right into another, causing both to explode. Spotting the last two orbs speeding towards him, he waited until the last second then jumped to the side allowing them to explode on the ground.

Looking back towards the other side of the roof, Omi saw Chase flipping and rolling to avoid energy blasts from Rin. Darting from left to right, Chase worked his way closer then jumped up aiming a punch at Rin but her protective barrier stopped his fist. Landing with an irritated look, Chase was again forced to avoid her attacks. Slipping the Wu back into his sleeve, Omi pulled out the Shimo Staff and charged forward. Leaping up behind her, Omi attempted to club Rin over the head but her barrier again saved her.

"Is this the best you can do?" Rin smacked Omi away then began to fling waves of energy at the two warriors. Catching a nod from Chase, Omi rolled to the right while he rolled left. The two then jumped up to Rin and started to bombard her barrier with kicks and punches. Omi could sense the field weakening and focused his strength into his weapon then with an angry shout he drove the staff down, shattering the barrier and knocking the Sphere of Dreams out of her hand. Chase quickly capitalized and smacked her with a harsh kick that sent her crashing into the ground.

Landing opposite of Chase, Omi rushed at Rin and hit her with blow to the ribs followed by a heelkick to the jaw. Chase quickly swept her legs, but before she could fall he grabbed her by the arm. "Roaring Phoenix." Swinging her by the arm, Chase spun around three times then forcefully slammed her into the ground. With out letting go of her arm, he held her at eye level then punched her in the stomach with a grin. "Is this better?"

Rin coughed up blood then spat in Chase's face. Her crimson blood hit his cheek and quickly turned black then exploded knocking Chase back and causing him to let her go. Omi rushed forward just as she turned towards him and grabbed his collar. Rin placed her hand on Omi's chest and fired a large beam of energy. Pain coursed through his body as the beam poured over him and bounced him off the ground.

Pushing his pain aside, Omi climbed to his feet and saw Chase attacking Rin with blood dripping down his face. He unloaded two swift kicks but Rin managed to raise her personal shield again and deflected the attacks. Channeling his own dark chi, Chase thrust his hands into the barrier and struggled to tear through the field. Snarling, Rin poured more energy into her field and started to slowly push Chase back.

Taking a deep breath, Omi sprang forward unleashing his chi. "Tsunami Strike." He hit Rin with a torrent of water from behind, distracting her long enough for Chase to rip her field in half. Enraged, Rin threw a sloppy punch at Chase but he avoided it easily then caught her with a roundhouse kick. Rin staggered back a few steps only to get sent flying by a blow from Omi's staff. "You are defeated; do not humiliate yourself any further."

"No." Rin struggled to climb to her feet but a swift kick to the ribs from Chase knocked her back down. She rolled to her side and shot Chase a fierce look of hatred. "Ezag Ynoga." Rin's eyes flashed and two thick beams of black light shot from her eyes and hit Chase. Chase cried out in pain and fell to ground as a black aura surrounded him. Rin quickly hit Omi with the same attack causing him to writhe in pain while she stood on shaky legs. "The agony gaze is quite the impressive trick. It stimulates the pain receptors in your brains, all of them. Now imagine that pain lasting forever, oh that's right, you won't have to."

Chase tried to stand back up but the aura around him intensified and he cried out again much to the enjoyment of Rin. She stepped over to Omi and smiled down at him. "Since Chase like's you so much, he can watch you die."

(-)

Flying up the side of the building to avoid Alex's attack, Raimundo looked down and was surprised to see his opponent sprinting up the wall after him. Crackling with energy, Alex sped ahead of Raimundo and began to slice through the side of the building. Raimundo followed after him until Alex reached the top of the building and suddenly stopped running. Unable to stop his momentum, Raimundo flew straight into Alex's falling kick. Feeling the burn of electricity as Alex jumped off of him; Raimundo was pushed back towards the distant ground and fell for a long moment before finally catching himself on a gale of wind.

Raimundo heard the sound of crumbling stone and looked up just as chunks of the building began to fall towards him. Realizing that was why Alex had run up the side of the building, Raimundo quickly began to fly back up, avoiding the smaller chunks or blasting through the larger ones. Finally clearing the debris, Raimundo looked around for Alex only to catch a lightning bolt to the chest. He bounced off of one roof and crashed onto a lower one then rolled to avoid a second bolt. Popping up to his feet, Raimundo saw Alex land on the roof and charge forward.

The two combatants met with a hail of attacks. Each swing of their swords caused another gust of wind or crackle of lightning. Increasing his speed, Alex alternated between low and high slashes trying to penetrate Raimundo's defenses. Raimundo blocked a low strike only to get elbowed in the face. Alex pressed his attack and scored with two slashes to the torso then hit Raimundo with a sidekick to the jaw. Staggering back, Raimundo ducked under another slash then parried Alex's blade to the left.

Stepping forward, Raimundo kicked Alex in the gut then swept his legs. Raimundo let his sweep bring him back around a slammed the handle of his sword in Alex's temple, knocking him down. Raimundo then tried to slash his exposed midsection however Alex managed to block then kicked him back. Alex rolled back to his feet just as Raimundo unleashed a string a high slashes forcing Alex back as he parried or swayed to avoid getting cut. Spotting a pattern in Alex's evasions, Raimundo swung his sword downward, except when Alex parried, Raimundo reversed the direction of his blade and slashed Alex across the chest.

A gust of wind knocked Alex back but he recovered quickly then dashed forward and attacked with an angry strike. Raimundo blocked the blow only to receive a harsh, electrified punch to the face. As Alex's fist collided with his face, a burst of energy sent him sailing over the edge of the building. While Raimundo fell, Alex stood on the edge of the building and hurled another bolt of lightning, hitting him square on the chest and sending him crashing onto the roof of a lower building.

Raimundo landed hard on his back and struggled to get to his feet. He looked up and blocked Alex's attack as he landed in front of him. Alex threw another high attack which Raimundo barely managed to parry however Alex followed the strike with a heelkick catching him on his already tender jaw. Alex promptly hit Raimundo with a roundhouse then finished his attack with a harsh spinning back kick. The last kick had landed exactly where the lightning had struck Raimundo and sent a fresh wave pain racing through his body as he fell back against a cooling duct. Alex bounded forward with his sword aimed to finish Raimundo as he slumped against the duct. Raimundo cried out in pain as the cold steel of Alex's sword pierced his stomach.

Breathing heavily, Alex twisted his sword and smiled. "The woman you loved is dead, your friends are going to die, and then the world is gonna burn. So why are you fighting so hard when you've lost everything you loved. What could you possibly have left?" Alex again twisted his sword; sending more waves of agony through Raimundo's body. "Tell me so I can have the pleasure of taking it away from you."

The edge of his vision began to blur as Raimundo felt the life draining out of him. An over whelming sense of despair filled his mind as he thought about his friends, when he suddenly felt a familiar presence.

_Don't give up. I know you can win Rai._

Hearing Kimiko's voice, Raimundo forced his vision to clear and pushed his pain back. He thrust his left hand forward, knocking Alex back with a strong gust and climbed to his feet. "Don't you get it? It's because I love this world that I'll keep fighting till the end."

"Whatever." Alex held his sword at the ready and began to build his energy.

Raimundo quickly focused all of his remaining strength into his weapon. The howling wind around them calmed into a gentle breeze as the blade of Raimundo's sword started to glow. "Dragons Cyclone." Raimundo swung his sword downward just as Alex started forward and unleashed a devastating tornado. Just as the twister reached Alex an azure dragon shot from out of Raimundo's sword and bore straight through him, leaving a gapping hole in Alex's chest.

Alex's lifeless body was blown from the roof and landed on the ground below as the wind died down. Smiling, Raimundo let his weapon drop from his hands as he fell onto the cold roof and stared at the cloudy sky. His breathing became more labored and a deep cold washed over him. He closed his eyes for a long minute then opened them to find Kimiko standing over him.

_You did good Rai. You can rest now._

"Kimiko…" Raimundo let his eyes close too tired to hold them open and let himself fall asleep in Kimiko's arms.

(-)

Pain wracked his body as Omi struggled to escape Rin's grasp. Rin placed her bloody hand on Omi's neck, burning his skin. A movement caught Omi's attention and he glanced over to see Chase sweep the legs out from under Rin. The two fell to the ground and Omi rolled away, clutching his throat. He spotted the sphere and scrambled towards it only to have his ankle grabbed by Rin. Chase climbed on top of Rin and punched her repeatedly forcing her to let go of Omi to defend herself.

Pushing through the pain, Omi reached the Sphere of Dreams and held it over his head. "Enough Rin, you have lost."

Chase punched her one last time then rose to his feet. He aimed both fists at the beaten and bloody Rin as they started to glow. Rin rolled over to her stomach and looked over at Omi. "You can't do this. You can't destroy my world. I united the Heylin, but if you undo my work you could create a future that is even worse. How can you know if your future will be better?"

"Because it has to be." Omi hurled the Wu into the ground, shattering the orb into pieces.

"Your reign as queen is over. Repel the Beast." Chase unleashed a blast of energy that slammed into her back and smashed her through the roof of the palace. Omi slowly stepped over to where the scepter had fallen and picked it up. Chase walked over to his side and smiled down at him. "You did well Omi."

"Thank you." Omi looked up to him. "But what if she was right? What if by fixing history I make a future worse than this?"

"You must decide young one on what future you want to live in. You can live in this future where your enemies are all but dead, or you can choose one with your friends and face the future together." Chase placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Remember, the future is not written and can always be changed."

"I understand." Omi nodded solemnly then held the Wu up. "Scepter of the Limbo Orb."

Focusing on the world he remembered, Omi used the Wu to return history to its proper course. All around him a raging storm began to melt away everything. Chase faded into the growing blackness while the palace blew away in the wind. Omi found himself floating over the Land of No Return as the horizon was swallowed by the dark clouds. The dark clouds began to spiral around him swallowing every bit of light until Omi could see nothing. After a long minute, Omi heard a thunderous roar and the dark clouds vanished, replaced by a blinding light.

(-)

A cool gentle breeze blew against his warm skin causing Omi to open his eyes. Adjusting to the light he found himself standing next to Raimundo, Kimiko, Clay, and Dojo in the Xiaolin temple courtyard.

"What the blue blazes just happened?" Clay asked looking around.

"Weren't we just in Malintaria?" Raimundo stepped over to the stairs and sat down.

"I do not remember how it is we were returned to the temple, but for some reason I am extremely glad to see you all." Omi smiled as he looked over at his friends.

"Whatever happened, it doesn't matter. So long as we're together we'll deal with whatever comes our way." Kimiko sat next to Raimundo.

Omi shrugged then walked over to join his friends, but as they began talking and joking around, a movement caught his attention by the far wall. He glanced over and for the briefest moment he thought he saw an older version of himself smiling at him. Blinking his eyes, he looked back only to find the wall staring back at him. Dismissing the image as a trick of the light, Omi returned his attention to his friends and smiled. So long as they were together they could weather any storm the future might throw at them.


End file.
